dear love (remake)
by cho hwa young
Summary: THIS IS "REALLY" LAST CHAP :D enJOY / KYUMIN / GS
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Love remake**

**_Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Genderswitch_**

**_Sorry for typo(s)_**

**_a/n : anyeong~ hehe kali ini aku menghadirkan lagi ff yang di remake dari novel yang berjudul DEAR LOVE karya PRINCESS WG, aku suka dengan jalan ceritanya dan karena aku cinta dengan uri Kyumin maka aku meremakenya menjadikan Kyumin sebagai tokoh utama dicerita ini , ok cukup sekian kata2 pembuka dari author, c'mon like this! (ala Girl's Day)_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_Kadang-kadang aku bosan dengan keadaanku. Aku bosan dengan kehidupan sekolah, bosan dengan kehidupan sekitarku, bahkan bosan dengan diriku sendiri. Aku seperti sedang menonton film tentang diriku sendiri yang alurnya begitu lamban dan ceritanya sangat monoton. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak pada seisi dunia, kenapa hidup ini begitu membosankan ?_

_Kata temanku, Heechul, ada 2 hal yang membuatku cepat bosan._

_Pertama,menurutnya aku ini orangnya terlalu sibuk dan serius dalam pelajaran. Ah,tidak juga. Malah kadang menurutku aku ini masih lumayan santai dibandingkan murid-murid yang lain. Prestasiku memang baik di semua mata pelajaran, tapi aku benar-benar bukan kutu buku._

_Lalu kedua, kata Heechul karena aku belum memiliki kekasih. Yaa...aku memang belum pernah memiliki kekasih selama ini. Bukannya aku tidak mau atau tidak tertarik,tapi sebenarnya karena aku belum siap. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi...karena aku belum bisa melupakan seseorang yang tidak boleh aku cintai_.

Kriiinnnggg!

Bel sekolah tanda pulang membuyarkan semua lamunan Sungmin. Park _seongsaenim, _memberi kata-kata penutup untuk pelajaran Biologi hari ini, tapi Sungmin sedikitpun tidak menyimak. Ia menyimpan semua buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

Di hari Senin yang cerah ini Sungmin memutuskan untuk lebih banyak bersantai di rumah, sekedar _refreshing_. Pelajaran-pelajaran di sekolah benar-benar membosankan dan membuatnya hampir gila. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanya pulang,tidur siang, lalu...hm...lalu...

"Sungmin, tunggu!"

Langkah Sungmin di koridor langsung terhenti. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup kencang hanya karena mendengar suara itu. Oh _no._...itu dia... Tapi Sungmin menoleh dengan cepat, menatap wajah si pemilik suara itu dengan senyum manis yang setengah mati dibuatnya sewajarnya mungkin,

"Hai Siwon-ah."

Sekedar catatan Siwon bukan _namja_ biasa. Ia luar biasa. Selain memiliki wajah tampan yang jauh di atas rata-rata, ia juga merupakan bintang basket sekolah, memiliki senyum memikat yang secermelang iklan pasta gigi, dan juga tatapan mata 1000 watts. Ia tipikal idola setiap _yeoja_ di sekolah . Ya, dia-lah Choi Siwon. Satu-satunya _namja_ yang mengisi hati Lee Sungmin.

"Kau tidak lupa rencana kita malam ini,kan ?"

"Hah ? Rencana ?" Sungmin terlihat 'sedikit' kaget. _Mana mungkin aku lupa_...

"Kau lupa ? Kita kan ingin belajar bersama di rumahmu. Kau sudah berjanji mau mengajariku kimia. Iya bukan ?"

"Ooh itu...Iya,iya, aku ingat. Jam 7 _ne_."

Siwon dan Sungmin tidak sekelas, tetapi mereka sering belajar bersama di rumah Sungmin. Hanya saja...biasanya mereka bukan hanya berdua, masih ada yang satu lagi.

"Halo semuanya..." seorang gadis cantik berpostur tubuh ideal menghampiri mereka.

Dengan santai ia mengamit lengan Siwon mesra,

"sedang membicarakan apa ?"

Oh yeah...kenalkan, inilah Kim Heechul, teman baik Sungmin sejak Sekolah Dasar. sekaligus kekasih resmi Choi Siwon...

Jika ada _namja_ paling favorit di sekolah, biasanya juga ada _yeoja_ paling favorit. Nah, Heechul-lah _yeoja_ itu. Tidak sulit kan membayangkan seperti apa sosok seorang _yeoja_ favorit ?

"Nanti malam aku ingin ke rumah Sungmin. Seperti biasa, besok ada ujian ikut ?"

"Hmmm..." Heechul mencibir,

"ya...daripada sendirian di rumah, lebih baik aku ikut ke rumah Sungmin . Tapi aku boleh kan membawa DVD koleksiku ? Bagaimana jika setelah belajar kita pergi bersenang-senang ?"

Sungmin melotot ke arahnya.

"Kurasa itu artinya tidak setuju ?" Heechul tertawa ringan,

"aduh, santai saja Min. Aku sangat tidak menyukai belajar. Ya siapa tau saja kita bisa senang-senang setelah itu."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

Begitulah Heechul, selalu menyuruhnya santai. Heechul bukan tipe yeoja yang suka dengan paham _'bersusah-susah dulu baru bersenang-senang kemudian'_, ia penganut setia paham _'bersenang-senang dulu baru bersenang-senang lagi kemudian'. _Tipe gadis manja, tapi tak ada seorang pun yang keberatan memanjakannya. Kadang Sungmin pun terlalu memanjakannya.

Heechul dan Siwon resmi berpacaran sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Sungmin masih ingat benar kapan.

**Flashback on**

Tepatnya hari Minggu, pagi-pagi buta jam 4 Heechul mengirim sms singkat :

**telepon aku sekarang juga. Penting ! Darurat!**

Sungmin langsung menyambar telepon kamarnya dengan was-was, takut jika sesuatu menimpa teman baiknya. Tapi begitu Heechul mengangkat teleponnya, yang pertama kali terdengar justru suara tawa disusul jeritan.

"Siwon datang ke rumahku semalam ! Dia menyatakan cintanya padaku, Min! Siwon menyatakan cintanya padaku! SIWON!"

Saat itu Sungmin merasa tangan,kakinya, oh tidak..lebih tepatnya lagi seluruh tubuhnya, membeku. Suara tawa Heechul rasanya semakin lama semakin menghilang. Lantai tempatnya berpijak seakan-akan berubah menjadi rawa yang siap membenamkannya hidup-hidup.

Saat itu Sungmin tahu, dunianya yang penuh dengan Siwon sudah hancur. Laki-laki yang ia sukai malah memilih sahabat baiknya sendiri. Adakah yang lebih mengerikan dari itu ?

**Flashback end**

Jam 7.30 malam di rumah Sungmin.

Mereka semua terdiam di dalam kamar Sungmin. Sungmin sibuk membuat soal-soal kecil untuk Siwon, sementara Siwon berkonsentrasi menghafal rumus. Heechul hanya tiduran di ranjang sambil menonton DVD koleksi miliknya. Beberapa kali Heechul melirik mereka berdua, kemudian mendengus kesal.

"YAA! aku bosan!."

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Bosan ...bosan! Siwon _chagi_, ayo keluar "

"Nanti" jawab Siwon singkat.

"Huh!"

Tiba-tiba telepon di kamar Sungmin berdering. Sungmin mengambil gagang telpon _wireless_-nya dan langsung keluar kamar.

"_Yeoboseyeo._"

"_ Yeoboseyeo _? Bisa bicara dengan...Sungmin ?"

"_Ne, nuguseyo_ ?"

"Oh..ini Sungmin _nde_ ? apa kabar ?"

Sungmin mengeryit heran.

"Oh ya, kau kan tidak mengenalku. Aku temannya Heechul. Namaku Kyuhyun. Maaf aku mengganggumu, tadinya aku menghubungi ke rumah Heechul, tetapi kata _eomma_nya dia sedang berada di rumahmu dan katanya Heechul tidak membawa ponsel miliknya. Lalu aku diberitahu nomor ini, _eomma_nya mengatakan hubungi nomor ini saja."

Sungmin semakin bingung.

"Boleh aku bicara dengan Heechul ?"

"Oh ya, tunggu sebentar."

Sungmin menutup mulut gagang telponnya. Baru saja ia ingin memanggil Heechul, Heechul sudah lebih dulu keluar dari kamarnya. Wajahnya menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"Aku bosan di dalam kamar terus! Apa tidak ada hiburan lain ? Aku tahu Siwon besok ada ujian dan kau sedang sibuk mengajarkannya. Tapi bagaimana jika kita tinggalkan dia sebentar, kita bisa ke supermarket membeli makanan."

Sungmin menyodorkan gagang teleponnya,

"Ada yang mencarimu."

"_Eomma_ku ya ? Astaga! Aku kan sudah mengatakan malam ini tidak akan pergi kemana-mana selain ke rumahmu, kenapa ia tidak percaya sekali sih ?! Pergi sebentar langsung dicari !"

"Bukan, dari temanmu."

Heechul tercengang,

"Hah ? Ini kan rumahmu ?"

"Justru itu yang aku bingung. Namanya Kyuhyun."

Tiba-tiba Heechul membelalak. Kaget campur senang,

"Astaga...Kyuhyun ? Sini cepat!"

Secepat kilat Heechul berlari ke arah Sungmin dan menyambar gagang telponnya,

"Uhm..._yeoboseyo_ ? Aku berbicara dengan siapa ?"

"…."

"Kyuhyun ? Kyuhyun yang mana ya ?" Heechul terkikik pelan menatap Sungmin.

"….."

"Oh...Kyuhyun yang itu ? Yang waktu di kampus itu ya ? Iya...iya...aku ingat. Kenapa bisa menelpon ke sini ? Oh begitu. Iya, aku sedang berada di rumah temanku. Seperti biasa, belajar. Besok aku tidak ada ujian, tapi aku memang suka belajar bersama dengan temanku. Mengasah otak , agar semakin pintar."

Sungmin tersenyum geli. Ia mulai penasaran siapa sih Kyuhyun itu. Katanya mereka bertemu di kampus... Heechul melirik sekilas pada Sungmin yang berdiri mematung , kemudian mengibas-ngibas tangannya. _Sana pergi...jangan menguping pembicaraanku!_

Sungmin beralih ke dapur, ia mengambil sekotak _orange juice_ dingin dan menuangnya ke dalam gelas kosong. Sambil meneguk _juice_ pelan-pelan, samar-samar ia mendengar suara percakapan Heechul dan laki-laki bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"Kau ini! Tidak, aku belum memiliki kekasih."

Glek..Sungmin meneguk tetesan terakhir _juice_-nya dengan kaget. Reflek, ia menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana ? Sudah memiliki kekasih belum ?" Heechul terdiam sebentar,

"_eh...bagaimana ya...sepertinya aku juga belum memiliki kekasih_."

Lalu tertawa,

"_Omo_, berarti kita sama-sama tidak memiliki kekasih _ne _?"

Sungmin keluar dari dapur, ditatapnya Heechul dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Heechul langsung menyadarinya, ia mengecilkan suaranya,

"Kyu, aku dipanggil temanku . Iya...mau mulai belajar lagi. Nanti malam aku tunggu smsmu ya. Iya...iya...aku senang ditelpon olehmu. _Bye_, Kyu~."

Begitu telepon ditutup, Heechul menarik nafas panjang perlahan-lahan dan diam sesaat. Lalu tiba-tiba ia berjingkrak-jingkrak senang, berlari dan memeluk Sungmin sambil tertawa,

"Kyuhyun meneleponku ! Yuhuuu !"

Sungmin melepaskan cengkraman Heechul, " Kyuhyun itu siapa ?"

Heechul mengintip ke pintu kamar Sungmin, memastikan Siwon tidak ada di situ mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Lalu ia buru-buru menarik Sungmin ke ruang tamu yang sepi. Dengan gaya khas remaja sedang jatuh cinta dan dengan wajah yang berseri-seri Heechul menjawab,

"Cho Kyuhyun . _Namja _paling keren di kampus kakakku !"

"Cho..Kyuhyun ?"

"Kemarin aku iseng main ke kampus kakakku. Ketika aku sedang asik makan di kantin tiba-tiba dia datang padaku, mengajak berkenalan. Kakakku memang tidak mengenal dia, tapi katanya dia itu makhluk paling digilai wanita sekampus. "

"Lalu ?"

"Lalu dia meminta nomor ponselku. Bisa gengsi jika aku langsung memberinya nomor ponselku. Aku jual mahal sedikit tentunya, aku beri dia nomor telefon rumah dulu. Biasa Min-ah...taktik agar dia tidak menganggapku menyukainya balik . Dan dia benar-benar menghubungiku , Sungmin! Aku tidak menyangka!"

"Aku tadi dengar.."

Heechul memotong dengan pekikan pelan,

"Kyaaa...Kyuhyun meneleponku...aah..seperti mimpi . Kau belum melihat dia sih Min, pokoknya tampan sekali !"

"Iya tapi.."

"Aku dengar dia membawa mobil keluaran terbaru ke kampus. _Appa_nya merupakan pemilik suatu perusahaan , dan _eomma_nya juga sering bepergian ke luar negri. Bagaimana ia tidak digilai wanita Min-ah ? "

"Tadi aku dengar sedikit, kau mengatakan padanya jika kau belum memiliki kekasih."

_"So what_ ?"

"Memangnya Siwon itu bukan kekasihmu ?"

Heechul tertawa sebentar, "Ya ampun, Sungmin. Memangnya aku harus mengatakan pada Kyuhyun jika aku sudah memiliki Siwon ? Bisa-bisa mundur dia nanti, aku memang sudah memiliki kekasih , tetapi boleh kan aku memiliki teman baru ?"

"Maksudmu target baru ?" Sungmin menatapnya dengan gusar,

"Kau ini dari dulu tidak bisa berubah ya ?! Sudah memiliki _namjachingu_, tetap saja mencari perhatian namja lain. Dulu kau putus dengan Yunho juga karena kau menyukai Hankyung kan ? Lalu kekasihmu yang sebelumnya juga... aku lupa namanya, kau memutuskannya juga karena tergoda oleh Junhyung kan ?"

"Tapi aku dengan Siwon bukan karena aku memutuskan hubungan dengan _namja_ lain , ingat itu!"

"Iya aku tahu, kau mengatakan sudah berubah. Sudah dewasa..apalah namanya. Tapi sekarang kenapa mau mengulanginya lagi Chul-ah ?!"

"Dengar ya...aku kan hanya main-main. Hanya untuk _having fun_! Aku masih menyukai Siwon, aku masih mencintainya."

"Semudah itu kau mengatakan cinta ?"

"_Okay_, begini saja. Aku masih kekasih Siwon, Siwon juga masih berstatus sebagai kekasihku. Aku dan Kyuhyun hanya sebatas teman. Tidak kurang juga tidak lebih. _Okay_...Kyuhyun memang menarik, keren, tampan, tapi aku tidak akan memutuskan Siwon demi dia. _Arraseo_ ? Puas, nona Sungmin-ku sayang ?" Heechul mendengus kesal,

"sudah bisa tenang sekarang ?"

Baru saja Sungmin ingin membuka suara lagi, tiba-tiba entah dari mana Siwon menampakkan diri di ruang tamu itu.

Wajahnya kelihatan kusut, "Ada apa ? Aku dari tadi menunggu di kamar."

"Oh tidak ada apa-apa," Heechul menghampirinya dan tersenyum manja,

"Ayo belajar lagi."

TBC/END ?

Cha~ditunggu reviewnya gomawo~~

Pyong~


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Love remake**

**_Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Genderswitch_**

**_Sorry for typo(s)_**

**_a/n : anyeong~ hehe kali ini aku menghadirkan lagi ff yang di remake dari novel yang berjudul DEAR LOVE karya PRINCESS WG, aku suka dengan jalan ceritanya dan karena aku cinta dengan uri Kyumin maka aku meremakenya menjadikan Kyumin sebagai tokoh utama dicerita ini , ok cukup sekian kata2 pembuka dari author, c'mon like this! (ala Girl's Day)_**

**_Chapter 2_**

Sungmin duduk semeja dengan Sunny dan Baekhyun, 2 teman sekelasnya, di meja kantin paling pojok kanan. Mereka sedang asik makan siang sambil bercanda menertawai guru pengawas mereka yang baru saja cuti hamil.

"Yes! kita tidak perlu melihat Han _seongsaenim_ lagi. Semoga setelah melahirkan anaknya , dia bisa cepat-cepat pensiun !" celetuk Sunny sambil memakan _jajangmyeon_ pesanannya.

"Ya! Kau ini jahat sekali mencela orang yang sedang hamil!" Baekhyun tertawa.

"Salah sendiri, jadi guru pengawas kenapa galak sekali ?! Setauku rokku ini pendeknya masih wajar-wajar saja kok tetapi malah diceramahi panjang lebar, di depan kelas pula membuat aku malu saja, err."

Sungmin tertawa kencang menatap Baekhyun,

"Sunny bisa malu juga _nde_ ? Lagipula kau juga sih, rokmu itu pendeknya memang sudah tidak wajar Sunny-_ah_, lebih baik tidak usah memakai rok saja sekalian!"

Sungmin dan Baekhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, Sunny sama sekali tidak menghiraukan mereka.

"Eh, ada Siwon , Min." ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Tawa Sungmin langsung mereda, ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Siwon datang menghampiri meja mereka dengan senyum cerah.

"Hai, seru sekali kelihatannya ?"

"Hai Siwon-ah..." sapa Sunny dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Mau kemana ? Kenapa membawa tas ?"

Siwon menenteng tas sekolahnya sambil tersenyum bangga,

"hari ini aku dan teman-teman ingin ke sekolah lain untuk tanding basket persahabatan. Pemanasan, untuk turnamen bulan depan. Yang masuk ke _team_ inti hari ini boleh tidak mengikuti pelajaran terakhir."

"Wah, enaknya! Ehm, _team_ kalian membutuhkan _cheerleaders _tidak ? Jika ada aku ikut _nde_, enak bisa pergi dari sekolah." Sunny terkikik pelan.

Sungmin tersenyum ringan pada Siwon,

"Sukses untuk pertandingannya. Mainnya jangan kasar _ne_!"

"Memangnya aku pernah bermain kasar ?" Siwon mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan santai, Baekhyun dan Sunny langsung saling beradu pandang.

"Aku pergi dulu _nde! Bye_!."

"_Bye_~~"

Baekhyun mencolek Sungmin, "Mesranya...nanti ada yang cemburu loh!"

"Iya...itu yang baru dibicarakan datang , panjang umur sekali Heechul." bisik Sunny.

Heechul menghampiri meja mereka beberapa detik setelah Siwon pergi. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil pada Sunny dan Baekhyun tanpa menyapa sedikitpun. Kelihatannya sedang terburu-buru,

"Sungmin, aku ingin berbicara sebentar . Penting."

Wajah Sungmin menegang saat Heechul mengutarakan maksudnya menculiknya ke toilet.

"Apa kau bilang ? Aku harus menemanimu kencan dengan Kyuhyun ?"

Sungmin terdiam menahan marah saat dilihat wajah sahabatnya itu tersenyum-senyum penuh harap.

"Ayolah,Min. Siwon kan hari ini pergi bertanding, jadi dia tidak akan tahu jika kita pergi bersama Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi."

"Siapa lagi Zhoumi!"

"Temannya Kyuhyun, katanya Kyuhyun ingin membawa temannya. Jadi kita sekalian saja _double date_."

"Tidak mau! Untuk apa juga sih pergi kencan dengan laki-laki itu! Kau ini jika bukan namanya kecentilan lalu apa ? Aku kan sudah bilang kemarin,kau memang dari dulu tidak pernah berubah!"

"Jika kau tidak suka dengan istilah kencan, ya kita ganti saja namanya. Mungkin...pergi bersama teman. Kyuhyun kemarin mengajakku menonton film setelah pulang sekolah, katanya dia ingin menjemput aku di sini. Tapi karena ada Zhoumi...jadi kupikir lebih baik aku mengajakmu juga...kan tidak enak pergi bertiga. Kuno."

"Lebih kuno lagi jika aku ikut! Heechul...Heechul...berapa kali aku katakan, kau jangan mengulang sifat jelekmu itu. Jika kekasihmu yang sekarang ini bukan Siwon, mungkin aku tidak akan peduli. Tapi ini Siwon...dia itu kurang apalagi ? Kau masih juga kecentilan dengan _namja_ lain!" Heechul mulai kelihatan kesal,

"Susah ya memiliki _namjachingu_ yang terlalu dekat dengan teman sendiri, membuat teman menjadi menyebalkan!"

"Aku tidak akan setuju kau pergi dengan Kyuhyun, meskipun kau bilang itu bukan kencan lah...hanya teman lah...Kau harus memikirkan perasaan Siwon. Sadar tidak sih ?! katanya sudah berubah, sudah dewasa. Mana ?!"

"Aduh, kau ini kuno sekali sih pikirannya ? Belajar terus sih, tidak bisa senang-senang sedikit! Aku kan sudah katakan, aku ini masih menyukai Siwon. Masa iya aku tidak boleh memiliki banyak teman hanya karena aku sudah berpacaran dengannya ? Yang benar saja!"

Sungmin membisu, ia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun benar-benar hanya sebatas teman. Dia hanya mengajakku menonton film saja _okay_! Kau mau bukan menemaniku ? _Pleasee._.."

"Tidak mau!"

"Begini yang namanya teman ?"

"Justru karena aku temanmu, aku tidak mau!"

"Aku janji ini yang terakhir, aku tidak akan meminta tolong yang aneh-aneh lagi . Kyuhyun itu menyenangkan Min, rugi jika tidak berteman dengannya. Ini yang pertama dan yang terakhir aku pergi dengannya. Aku berjanji..._jebaal_..."

Nafas Sungmin memburu saking kesalnya,

" Apa untungnya jika aku ikut ? Membuang waktu saja."

"Ya...setidaknya di situ nanti kau bisa melihat sendiri jika aku dan Kyuhyun memang benar-benar sebatas teman. Setelah itu kau bisa bernafas lega. Bukannya itu menguntungkan ?"

Heechul tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Heechul selalu menyusahkan Sungmin sejak pertama kali mereka berteman, biasanya Sungmin tidak pernah mengeluh karena Heechul selalu bisa mencari akal untuk membuatnya mengalah. Tapi kali ini situasinya lain, ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Siwon. Sungmin memang menyukai Siwon, tapi justru karena perasaannya itulah Sungmin tidak mau melihat Siwon disakiti Heechul seperti yang sudah dilakukan Heechul pada _namjachingu_nya sebelumnya.

_Benar juga...jika aku ikut, setidaknya nanti aku bisa mengawasi Heechul. Jangan sampai dia benar-benar menyukai Kyuhyun! Siapa tahu mereka memang hanya berteman_...

"Ya sudah," jawab Sungmin terpaksa,

" nanti setelah pulang sekolah."

"_YESS_...kau memang temanku yang paling baik sedunia!"

Begitu bel tanda pulang berdering, Sungmin langsung beranjak keluar dari kelas. Ia harus rela membatalkan janjinya menemani Baekhyun mencari kado sore ini. Heechul sudah menunggunya di depan pintu kelas, dengan gaya khas-nya ia bersungut-sungut,

"Lama sekali sih ? _Palliwa_, Kyuhyun sudah menunggu dari tadi."

"Iya...iya..."

Mereka berjanji bertemu di depan lapangan basket sekolah. Sungmin benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa Heechul bisa memilih tempat itu, bukankah banyak anak-anak basket yang berkumpul di situ ? Anak-anak basket itu semuanya temannya Siwon. Apa Heechul tidak takut akan ada yang melapor pada Siwon nanti ?

"Kenapa bertemu di sini sih ? Memang yang lain ikut pergi bertanding semua...tapi kan masih ada Minho disana, nanti jika dia mengadu pada Siwon bagaimana ?" bisik Sungmin.

Minho, teman basket Siwon yang tidak ikut tanding hari ini, melambai-lambai ringan pada mereka berdua dari sudut lapangan.

"Yang takut itu seharusnya aku, kau ini tenang saja !" Heechul membalas lambaian Minho dengan senyuman manis. Kemudian pandangannya menyapu ke seluruh pelosok tempat itu, mencari-cari sosok Kyuhyun.

"Itu dia!" seru Heechul,wajahnya terlihat senang.

Sungmin segera menoleh ke tempat yang ditunjukkan Heechul. Ada 2 laki-laki di sana, kehadiran mereka tampak sangat mencolok di tengah-tengah keramaian anak sekolah karena mereka satu-satunya yang tidak memakai seragam sekolah.

Sungmin memicingkan matanya. Yang mana Kyuhyun ? Kedua laki-laki itu sama-sama tinggi. Yang pertama penampilannya sedikit mencolok dengan rambut yang berwarna _blonde_ dan pakaian yang sedikit terlihat berantakan ( a/n : Kyuhyun waktu jaman Don't Don). Dan yang kedua penampilannya lebih _flamboyan_, lebih rapi. Tetapi dari tadi, matanya terus melirik para _yeoja_ yang lewat di hadapannya.

Heechul melambai pada mereka berdua. Mereka langsung datang menghampiri.

"_Anyeong_," sapa si _namja blonde_.

"_Anyeong_, Kyuhyun-ah" Heechul tersenyum sangat manis.

Glek...ini yang namanya Kyuhyun ? Si manusia _blonde_ ini ? Sungmin mencuri pandang pada Heechul, _kenapa namja seperti ini yang disukai sih ? Dibandingkan dengan Siwon...JAUH !_

Si manusia _blond_e, alias Kyuhyun, menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan ingin tahu,

"Ini yang namanya Sungmin ? Yang waktu itu di telepon ?"

"Iya, ini Sungmin. Perkenalkan. Ini Kyuhyun, dan ini..." Heechul melirik si _namja flamboyan_.

"Zhoumi" ia tersenyum lebar sambil memamerkan deretan gigi silaunya.

Kemudian menjabat tangan Sungmin dan Heechul bergantian. Dari tadi namja ini senyam-senyum terus!

"Mau menonton film bukan ? Setelah itu pulangnya ke cafe , _nde_!"

"Boleh...boleh...Mau kan, Min ?"bujuk Heechul.

"Pulangnya tidak akan larut malam, nanti kami antar. Tenang saja." Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian mengedip sebelah mata pada Sungmin.

Sungmin merinding,entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan _namja_ yang satu ini. Mereka akhirnya berangkat juga dengan mobil Zhoumi, Zhoumi juga yang menyetir . Kyuhyun mengatakan mobilnya sedang masuk bengkel, tapi tampaknya Heechul sedikit kecewa karena tadinya ia berharap bisa naik Audy terbarunya Kyuhyun.

Pertama-tama mereka mengantar Heechul dan Sungmin pulang ke rumah masing-masing dulu, mengganti seragam mereka dengan baju biasa. Lalu rencana tiba-tiba berubah, mereka tidak jadi ke bioskop. Langsung ke café langganan Kyuhyun.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Heechul terus berceloteh dengan semua omong kosong yang membuat Sungmin muak. Misalnya, Heechul mengaku baru berpacaran 2 kali, putus dengan yang pertama karena _long distance_ lalu yang kedua karena tidak disetujui

orang tua. Jelas saja semuanya itu bohong. Tapi Sungmin tidak terlalu peduli, yang penting Heechul sampai sejauh ini masih belum melampaui batas dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun benar-benar bukan tipe laki-laki yang disukai Sungmin. Ia tipe laki-laki yang gencar menebar pesonanya. Sedari tadi terus membual tentang pekerjaan _appa_nya, urusan-urusan _eomma_nya di luar negri, tentang koleksi mobilnya, bahkan tidak segan-segan menunjukkan ponsel canggih keluaran terbaru miliknya. Heechul terpesona dengan semua cerita si manusia _blonde_ itu ia tidak malu-malu meminta Kyuhyun memotret wajahnya dengan kamera ponsel milik Kyuhyun. Rasa mual Sungmin hampir mencapai puncaknya kalau saja mereka tidak cepat-cepat sampai ke café. Zhoumi memarkir mobilnya di tempat parkir _reserved_.

Mereka masuk ke dalam café. Alunan musik R&B yang berdentum kencang mengisi seisi ruangan. Saat itu café masih lumayan sepi, sofa-sofa empuk yang tersusun di sepanjang dinding masih terlihat kosong dan hanya ada beberapa meja yang ditempati sepasang remaja. Sungmin jarang ke café kecuali jika ada acara ia akui tempat ini lumayan juga, suasananya nyaman. Jika sedikit malam mungkin akan ramai.

Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu meja bulat yang paling dekat dengan _stage_. Heechul kembali sibuk mengoceh-ngoceh dengan Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi tentang apa saja yang menurutnya bisa menarik perhatian dua namja itu, sementara Sungmin lebih suka membaca menu pesanan yang berisi makanan dan minuman yang diberi nama-nama aneh.

"Hey!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menendang kaki Sungmin,

"Diam saja dari tadi."

Sungmin mendengus kesal, "Itu memang hobiku."

"Jangan begitu , kita ke sini untuk senang-senang. Santai saja seperti Heechul."

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Heechul yang sedang asik berbincang dengan Zhoumi. Terus terang Sungmin sekarang malah merasa kehadirannya sebenarnya tidak terlalu dibutuhkan. Ia merasa seperti orang tolol.

"Waktu itu kenapa tidak ikut Heechul ke kampus ?"

"Untuk apa ? Lebih baik tidur di rumah." Sungmin berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin di depan Kyuhyun, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman berada dekat-dekat si manusia _blonde_ itu.

"Sungmin memang kerjaannya tidur di rumah," timpal Heechul tiba-tiba, ia merangkul pundak Sungmin sok manja,

"dia itu sehari-hari jika tidak tidur ya belajar. Maka dari itu kalian tolong carikan dia _namjachingu_, agar tidak kesepian."

"Kami berdua juga masih sendiri." Kyuhyun tersenyum sok tampan,

"Pilih mana, Min ? aku atau Zhoumi ? Zhoumi itu _playboy_ , kau jangan mau dengannya. denganku saja." Heechul tercengang,

"Sungmin tidak suka tipe laki-laki sepertimu! Iya kan,Min ? Iya kan ?! Dengan Zhoumi saja ya! "

"Iya…iya…aku tidak suka _namja_ yang rambutnya berwarna aneh. Sudahlah, kenapa kita tidak memesan makanan aku lapar !" sahut Sungmin cuek.

Heechul kelihatan lega. Zhoumi tertawa geli. Kyuhyun menyisirkan jarinya di rambut _blonde_nya dengan wajah kusut.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Sungmin baru sadar jika tas-nya tertinggal di mobil Zhoumi. Padahal tadi ia bermaksud ingin cepat-cepat meminta tagihannya, dan langsung membayar masing-masing dan memaksa mereka segera mengantarnya dan Heechul pulang. Ia benar-benar tidak betah berlama-lama di tempat itu dengan dua laki-laki asing yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam.

Kyuhyun dengan gayanya yang sok keren terus membanjiri Heechul dengan kata-kata manis penuh pujian. Heechul kelihatan senang.

"Waktu pertama kali melihatmu di kampus, kau ini terlihat seperti mahasiswi. Sungguh, aku mengira kau itu mahasiswi baru. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di kampus sebelumnya, biasanya aku tidak akan lupa jika ada perempuan cantik di kampus." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Heechul tersenyum imut,"Gombal….."

"Oh ya, kau menyukai tipe laki-laki yang bagaimana ?"

"Hm….yang seperti bagaimana ya…." Heechul pura-pura berpikir keras,

"yang penting baik, jika aku ajak bicara bisa nyambung. Dan harus setia!"

Sungmin rasanya ingin menutup telinganya mendengar jawaban Heechul.

"Kau yakin belum memiliki kekasih ? Tidak mungkin _yeoja_ secantikmu belum memiliki kekasih ?"

"Benar! Aku masih sendiri, tahu! Memang kenapa dari tadi menanyakan hal itu terus ? Penasaran sekali….." Heechul sepertinya lupa dengan kehadiran Sungmin, ia malah terang-terangan menunjukkan di depan mata Sungmin kalau ia memang tertarik pada Kyuhyun. Ia lupa dengan semua ucapannya pada Sungmin tadi.

Pemandangan itu membuat Sungmin merasa seolah-olah ada _deja-vu_. Kisah lama akan terulang kembali, kisah klasik di mana Heechul tergila-gila dengan _namja_ yang hanya bermodal tampang saja, lalu membuang kekasih lamanya tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun. Perut Sungmin melilit sewaktu membayangkan Heechul memutuskan hubungannya dengan membayangkan perasaan Siwon, bagaimana sakit hatinya _namja_ itu nanti.

"Tasku tertinggal di mobil." Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka berdua,ia menatap Zhoumi,

"mana kunci mobilmu ? Aku ambil sebentar nanti aku kembali lagi."

"Aduh, kenapa harus terburu-buru sih ? Kita baru saja selesai makan." Heechul

cemberut.

"Ini kunci mobilnya."

Di luar dugaan, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyambar kunci mobil itu dari tangan Zhoumi. Ia beranjak dari kursinya,"Ayo, kuantar ke mobil."

Heechul tercengang,"Loh ? Mau kemana ?"

"Hanya mengantar dia ke mobil ."

Lagi-lagi si manusia _blonde_ itu mengedipkan matanya. Sungmin berlari kecil ke mobil Zhoumi, sebisa mungkin menghindari rintik-rintik gerimis yang menghujaninya. Sungmin tidak terlalu memperdulikan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang mengikutinya dengan santai dari belakang. Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin,

"Karena hanya ada kita berdua, kuharap kau mau ramah sedikit padaku."

Sungmin tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya, ia mengambil tasnya dari dalam mobil Zhoumi kemudian beralih menatapnya heran,"Maksudmu?"

"Kelihatannya kau tidak terlalu senang melihatku akrab dengan Heechul." kata-kata itu meluncur dengan ringan, disertai senyum genit,

" cemburu nde ?"

"Aku ? Cemburu ?" rasanya Sungmin ingin tertawa,

"Maaf ya! Aku memang tidak suka melihatmu dekat-dekat dengan Heechul. Aku tidak ingin tahu kau ini serius atau tidak, tapi kuberitahu saja , Heechul itu.."

"Sudah memiliki kekasih ?" potong Kyuhyun cepat.

Sungmin tercenung diam.

"Itu aku sudah tahu, aku sudah bisa menebaknya sendiri ."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih mengejarnya ?!"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak boleh mengejarnya ? Aku ini senang bergaul, apalagi dengan yang namanya wanita cantik. Dia sudah memilik kekasih atau belum itu bukan urusanku. Jika kau tidak suka aku dengan Heechul….ya…aku mengejarmu saja ya."

Seumur hidup Sungmin belum pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki seperti Kyuhyun. Ia merasa mual dan jijik dengan laki-laki itu. Apa ia kira dengan modal tampangnya itu bisa dengan mudah menarik perhatian semua _yeoja_ yang ia mau ?

"Aku becanda !" Kyuhyun terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajah Sungmin yang pucat pasi menahan muntahan,

"aku becanda. Jangan marah _okay_…..begitu saja marah. Aku baru sadar, sejak tadi siang sampai sekarang aku belum pernah melihatmu tersenyum."

"Senyumku terlalu mahal untuk laki-laki sepertimu." Sungmin melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencegatnya,"Eh tunggu dulu, aku ini _namja_ baik-baik…aku bisa membuktikannya."

"Oh ya ?" Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar,

" kalau begitu buktikan sekarang juga! Kau sendiri kan,yang tadi bilang sudah tahu Heechul sudah memiliki kekasih ? Itu bukan aku yang mengatakannya . Kalau kau memang sudah tahu, dan kalau kau memang _namja_ baik-baik, jauhi dia mulai detik ini juga! Jangan dekati dia lagi!"

Kyuhyun malah tersenyum misterius. Matanya menatap Sungmin tajam seperti sedang menilai seperti apa Sungmin di matanya. Setelah diam beberapa saat akhirnya ia mau melepaskan Sungmin, membiarkan gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Sungmin berjalan masuk ke café. Entah kata-kata apalagi yang harus dipakainya untuk menggambarkan betapa kesalnya Sungmin pada manusia _blonde _itu. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Heechul bisa-bisanya tergila-gila dengan model laki-laki seperti itu ?! Apa Heechul sudah kehilangan akal sehat, atau sudah buta ? Kyuhyun jelas bukan apa-apa kalau dibandingkan dengan Siwon!

Begitu Sungmin kembali ke mejanya, tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun menyusul dengan cepat. Laki-laki itu tersenyum-senyum puas. Sungmin bisa menangkap dengan jelas raut wajah Heechul yang menatapnya dengan tidak senang. Seolah-olah Sungmin baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang 'asik' dengan Kyuhyun di luar sana. Tapi Heechul tidak menanyakannya, ia hanya diam menahan rasa kesalnya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin bisa mencium gelagat aneh Heechul sejak mereka pulang dari cafe. Heechul terus menerus memasang muka cemberut untuk Sungmin, bahkan ia tidak mau bicara dengannya. Sungmin tahu betul apa sebabnya, pasti Heechul iri saat Kyuhyun mengantarnya ke mobil sementara dia malah ditinggal berdua dengan Zhoumi. Sebenarnya Sungmin kesal juga dengan sikap Heechul ini, untuk apa sih dia iri dan cemburu ? Kyuhyun kan bukan _namjachingu_nya ?! Kenapa sifatnya kekanak-kanakan sekali, bukannya ia sendiri yang memaksa Sungmin ikut ke café dengannya ?

Di sekolah, Sungmin bertekad menemui Heechul dan memintanya untuk menghentikan tingkah laku _childish-_nya itu. Heechul baru bisa ditemui saat kelasnya sedang pergantian pelajaran olahraga, kebetulan kelas Sungmin juga kosong. Sungmin mencegat Heechul di depan toilet.

"Kau marah padaku ya ?"

Dengan malas-malasan Heechul menjawab, "Untuk apa ? Alasannya sudah jelas."

"Pasti karena Kyuhyun kan?"

"Bagus jika kau tahu diri." jawabnya ketus.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini, kau mulai membuatku kesal. Kemarin aku hanya mengambil tas dari mobil Zhoumi! Memangnya kau mengira aku melakukan apa dengan _namja_ sepertinya ?!"

Heechul langsung beradu mata dengannya,

"Tapi kemarin itu kau sudah keterlaluan! Kenapa aku ditinggal berdua dengan Zhoumi ?! _Namja_ yang aku sukai itu Kyuhyun, bukan Zhoumi! Tapi kau malah pergi dengannya!"

"Hanya mengambil tas, itu pun hanya sebentar!"

"Alasan! Aku mana tahu kalian sebenarnya melakukan apa saja di luar sana! Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun jadi aneh padaku, jarang mengajakku bicara! Pasti kau bicara sesuatu padanya kan ?"

"Bicara apa ? Asal kau tahu , Kyuhyun ternyata sudah tahu jika kau ini sudah memiliki _namjachingu_! Aku akui aku hampir keceplosan waktu itu, tapi dia yang lebih dulu mengatakannya sebelum aku! Aku saja kaget ternyata dia sudah tahu kau memiliki _namjachingu_."

"Katakan saja kau memang tidak suka aku dengan Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang,"Aku memang sudah mengatakan itu dari dulu. Berapa kali aku harus katakan kau ini sudah memiliki Siwon. Siwon itu _namja _yang baik, kau jangan sampai menyakiti hatinya. Apa kau sudah gila, menyia-nyiakan Siwon demi _namja_ yang tidak jelas seperti itu ?! Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kemarin jika kau tidak akan menyukai Kyuhyun, tapi nyatanya kemarin kau malah kecentilan di depan dia ?!"

"Memangnya kenapa ? Yang penting Siwon tidak tahu! Memangnya aku tidak boleh senang-senang dengan _namja_ lain ? Ooh…..aku tahu sekarang," Heechul mengangguk-angguk kecil, belum pernah Sungmin melihat wajah Heechul semarah ini ,

"kau ingin merebut Kyuhyun dariku kan ? Kau ingin merebut dia agar aku tetap dengan Siwon!"

"Apa ?! Jangan menuduhku sembarangan!" Sungmin marah besar.

Hei…..tapi ucapan Heechul tadi…, boleh juga idenya! Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Jika saja Heechul tidak mengucapkan kalimat yang menyakitkan tadi, ia tidak akan pernah terpikir untuk melakukan hal gila itu. Benar juga kata Heechul….. jika Sungmin berhasil merebut Kyuhyun, Heechul tidak akan memutuskan Siwon.

"Kau tidak akan bisa merebut Kyuhyun, memangnya kelebihanmu apa ?!" Heechul

memicing matanya,

"kau tahu, gara-gara peristiwa kemarin itu, aku semakin bertekad untuk mendekati Kyuhyun. Kau lihat saja, jika sampai aku memutuskan Siwon, semua itu secara tidak langsung adalah salahmu juga!"

Sungmin sudah berteman dengannya sejak kecil tapi ia baru tahu di detik ini juga, jika Heechul ternyata benar-benar teman yang menyebalkan. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa selama ini ia bisa tahan menghadapi sifat jelek Heechul. Sungmin tidak pernah mengeluh ataupun menyimpan dendam meskipun Heechul berpacaran dengan Siwon, bahkan ia rela mengorbankan perasaannya pada Siwon untuk Heechul. Tapi kenapa Heechul bisa dengan mudah meluncurkan kata-kata kasar padanya hanya demi _namja_ semacam Kyuhyun ?

"Jika sudah ada Kyuhyun, aku akan putus dengan Siwon. Titik!"

Sungmin tercekat kaget,"Kau tidak boleh begitu!"

"Suka-suka aku !" Heechul tidak mau peduli lagi, ia pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang terbengong-bengong sendiri. Sungmin benar-benar tidak menyangka Heechul akan sekejam itu, ia masih mengira Heechul dan Kyuhyun hanya sebatas _having fun_, tapi ternyata Heechul serius mau dengan _namja_ menjijikkan itu. Jika begini Kyuhyun memang harus segera dijauhkan dari Heechul.

Hujan turun deras saat itu. Kalau saja Sungmin tidak ada kegiatan tambahan di sekolah, ia lebih memilih cepat-cepat pulang, tidur di rumah mumpung cuacanya dingin. Dari kejauhan Siwon berjalan mendekati tempat Sungmin, tidak ada Heechul di sampingnya.

"Belum pulang ? Ada kegiatan tambahan ya ?"

Sungmin kaget, sekaligus gugup,

" Eh….iya, tadi ada latihan paduan suara."

Sungmin ingat betul apa reaksi Heechul sewaktu dia mendaftar di paduan suara, Heechul mengatakan itu untuk orang alim yang tidak tahu cara menikmati masa muda. Lucu juga sih, tapi Sungmin memang suka bergabung dengan kegiatan ini.

"Di luar hujan loh, kau membawa payung ?"

"Ini." Sungmin menunjukkan payung warna biru langitnya yang sudah sedikit tidak layak.

Sungmin sedikit malu, cepat-cepat disimpannya payung itu ke dalam tas. Siwon malah tertawa,

" Kau masih menyimpannya ya ? Kan sudah jelek, dibuang juga tidak apa-apa Min."

Tapi payung ini bersejarah….

Sungmin tidak akan tega membuangnya. Payung inilah yang pertama kali mempertemukannya dengan Siwon.

Kira-kira 2 bulan yang lalu, saat Sungmin tengah berdiri seorang diri di depan gerbang sekolah menanti hujan reda. Sungmin tidak membawa apa-apa saat itu, ia hanya menutupi kepalanya dengan file kecil miliknya. Tapi hujan semakin lama semakin deras. Lalu saat ia mulai merasa putus asa, seseorang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang dan menaunginya dengan sebuah payung. Sungmin masih ingat benar, saat ia menengadah kepalanya, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah warna biru langit yang cerah menutupinya dan melindunginya dari hujan. Lalu ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang baik hati itu.

"Jangan sampai kehujanan, nanti sakit." seru orang itu.

Sungmin terpaku menerima senyuman tulus dari laki-laki itu.

"Namaku Siwon."

"Sungmin" hatinya berdegup kencang saat itu.

"Kau murid sini ya ? Aku baru mendaftar di sini, kelas 3 IPA. Pindahan mendadak dari sekolah lain."

"Aku juga 3 IPA"

"Oh ya ? Wah, semoga saja kita bisa sekelas ya." Siwon tersenyum lagi, lalu tiba-tiba ia menyodorkan payungnya, "pegang ini."

"Hah ?" tapi Sungmin menurutinya.

Lalu tanpa aba-aba, tiba-tiba saja Siwon berlari meninggalkannya sambil tertawa kecil. Sungmin kaget bukan main, ia nyaris tersedak memanggil-manggilnya. Siwon berhenti sebentar, ia menoleh sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan telapak tangan lalu berseru kencang,

"Payungnya untukmu saja! Cepat pulang ya! Sampai bertemu lagi besok!"

"Ta…tapi…." Sungmin bergerak maju hendak mengejarnya, tapi Siwon berlari semakin cepat dan perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang dan hatinya berdegup semakin kencang. Tanpa ia sadari perlahan-lahan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum untuk suatu alasan yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

TBC

**Chapt 2 hadir~~**

**Gimana gimana ceritanya ? Yang minta Ming mommy sama Kyu daddy ketemu udah nde ;) **

**Diatas juga udah dijelasin gimana awalnya Ming mommy bisa suka sama Won ahjusshi hehe :D**

**Buat chingu yang di chapt kemaren udah review gomawo~~ review lagi nde J yang belum boleh dong minta reviewnya hehe~**

**Last, RnR juseyo~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Love remake**

**_Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Genderswitch_**

**_Sorry for typo(s)_**

**_a/n : anyeong~ hehe kali ini aku menghadirkan lagi ff yang di remake dari novel yang berjudul DEAR LOVE karya PRINCESS WG, aku suka dengan jalan ceritanya dan karena aku cinta dengan uri Kyumin maka aku meremakenya menjadikan Kyumin sebagai tokoh utama dicerita ini , ok cukup sekian kata2 pembuka dari author, c'mon like this! (ala Girl's Day)_**

**_Chapter 3_**

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menyadarkan diri dari lamunan panjang.

_Setiap kali hujan, aku selalu teringat dengan pertemuan pertama kita. Saat kau mengatakan 'sampai bertemu lagi besok',kita memang bertemu lagi keesokan harinya. Aku menunggumu di tempat yang sama di pagi hari itu, untuk mengembalikan payungmu. Tapi kau malah mengatakan payung itu untukku saja, aku boleh menyimpannya jika aku mau. Aku memang selalu menyimpannya. Tidak peduli meskipun payung ini semakin lama semakin rusak…_

Sejak saat itu lah Sungmin berteman dengan Siwon. Sungmin memang sudah lebih dulu akrab dengan Siwon sebelum Siwon dikenalkan pada Heechul. Sungmin tidak pernah mengatakan pada Heechul tentang perasaannya terhadap Siwon. Sampai saat ini pun tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Sungmin hanya menyimpannya seorang diri.

"Kau kenapa belum pulang ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Menunggu Heechul, dia sedang ada urusan sebentar di OSIS. Katanya untuk mading besok. Oh ya! _Valentine_ kan sudah dekat , kau sudah ada acara ?" Sungmin menggeleng.

"Menurutmu kira-kira aku harus membuat acara apa untuk Heechul ? Aku ingin memesan café untuk berdua. Tapi sepertinya sudah kuno _nde _? Ada ide tidak ?"

"Yang penting tulus, Heechul pasti senang." Sungmin berusaha tersenyum wajar. Jauh di dalam hatinya,ia sakit.

"Aku takut tidak bisa membuat dia senang. Kau tahu sendiri bukan, aku ini beruntung sekali bisa menjadi kekasihnya, padahal banyak sekali yang mengejar dia waktu itu. Ah,sekarang juga banyak." Siwon menerawang,

"maka dari itu, aku ingin membuat dia senang, membuat dia tambah menyayangiku. Aku takut kehilangan dia."

Sungmin hanya bisa membisu. Andaikan saja Siwon punya perasaan seperti itu padanya, ia pasti akan menjadi perempuan paling bahagia di seluruh dunia. Tapi apa dayanya ? Perasaan Siwon hanya untuk Heechul seorang. Sungmin hanya seorang teman biasa bagi Siwon, hanya tempat baginya untuk berkeluh-kesah. Tapi meskipun begitu Sungmin selalu ingin yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua.

Sudah 2 hari ini Sungmin dan Heechul tidak saling bertegur sapa, peristiwa tempo hari yang tidak mengenakkan ternyata masih membekas di hati masing-masing. Setiap kali berpas-pasan di koridor sekolah, mereka hanya saling melewati seolah-olah tidak saling mengenal. Heechul selalu bisa mencari alasan setiap kali Siwon mengajak mereka pergi bertiga. Bahkan Sunny dan Baekhyun, dua teman Sungmin pun, tidak tahu menahu tentang perang dingin antara mereka.

Sungmin merasa situasi seperti ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Seumur-umur mereka belum pernah bertengkar hanya karena laki-laki. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengakhirinya, kalau ia bicara dengan Heechul lagi bisa-bisa pertengkaran mereka malah bertambah hebat.

Sewaktu pulang Siwon mengejar langkah Sungmin di depan gerbang sekolah,

"Min tunggu!"

Padahal Sungmin sudah berusaha menghindar dari laki-laki ini.

"Ada apa, dari tadi kau mencoba kabur terus ? Aku tadi memanggil-manggil di kantin tidak terdengar ya ?" Siwon menatapnya bingung,

"ada apa sebenarnya ? Kau terlihat….aneh."

"Tidak ada apa-apa ."

"Nanti malam aku dan Heechul ingin pergi ke tempat biasa, kau ikut kan ?"

"Aku sibuk malam ini."

"Sibuk ? Sibuk apa ?"

"Hm….ingin menemani _eomma_ ke acara pernikahan saudara."

"Kau kan biasanya paling malas jika disuruh ke acara seperti itu ?"

"Tapi yang satu ini aku harus ikut." Sungmin tersenyum palsu,

"Dan kau juga aneh, kenapa mau berduaan dengan Heechul harus mengajakku ?"

"Kau itu kan teman baik aku dan Heechul. Memangnya kenapa? Toh kami sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu. Jika kau tidak ikut, suasananya jadi kurang !"

Pandangan mata Sungmin tertuju pada map kuning yang sedari tadi ada di tangan Siwon,

" Apa itu ?"

"ini ? Untuk pendaftaran kuliah. Sudah mulai dibuka bukan ? Aku ingin daftar di tempat yang sama dengan Heechul, enak bukan jika bisa satu kampus setiap hari ?" Siwon tersenyum bahagia membayangkan impiannya bersatu dengan Heechul tersayang di tempat kuliah nanti,

"kau sudah membeli formulir pendaftarannya ? Ingin masuk jurusan apa ?"

Sungmin tidak terlalu memusingkan kuliah. Untuk apa pusing-pusing membeli formulir pendaftaran di sini, toh orang tuanya bersikeras ingin mengirimnya kuliah di luar negri, Mengikuti jejak kakak perempuannya yang sudah hampir lulus di Amerika sana. Tapi Sungmin juga berat meninggalkan semuanya.

_Ah, tapi Siwon kelihatannya tidak terlalu peduli aku mau kuliah di mana. Yang penting dia bisa sekampus dengan Heechul_.

Sebenarnya Sungmin juga berat berpisah dengan Heechul. Waktu Sekolah Dasar kelas 5, mereka pernah berjanji akan sekolah dan kuliah di satu tempat yang sama. Tidak terpisahkan.

"Aku sepertinya kuliah di luar."

"Wah….enak ya ? Memang susah menjadi anak pintar apalagi kaya! Pasti ujungnya belajar di luar negri." Siwon tertawa tanpa beban,

"jangan-jangan nanti kau mendapatkan kekasih warga negara asing _nde_ ?"

"Kau ini!"

"Terus, bagaimana dengan _namja_ yang itu ?"

"Hah ? Siapa ?"

Siwon menunjuk ke arah seorang _namja_ tampan yang sedang berdiri jauh di depan mereka. _Namja_ berpakaian santai itu tiba-tiba melambai ke arah mereka. Sungmin melongo saking kagetnya. Itu Kyuhyun! Mau apa dia ke sini ? Mau mencari Heechul ? Gawat! Siwon ada di sini!

"Dari tadi dia memperhatikan kita terus, kau kenal dengannya ?"

"I…itu temanku." Jawab Sungmin gugup.

"Teman apa teman ? Teman _special _ya?"

"Yang benar saja!"

Siwon tertawa, "Jangan marah begitu . Nah, dia memanggilmu. Kau mau menemuinya kan ? Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, nanti malam jika kau ingin pergi telepon aku saja. _Okay ? Bye_, Sungmin."

"_Bye_."

Sungmin mengamati kepergian Siwon dengan hati was-was. Setelah yakin Siwon sudah lenyap dari situ, ia buru-buru menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia langsung melabraknya,

"Mau apa ke sini! Mencari Heechul ? Dia sudah pulang!"

"Itu tadi _namjachingu_mu ya ?" Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Bukan, itu _namjachingu_ Heechul. Nah, kau sudah melihat kan ? Heechul memiliki _namjachingu_ yang keren, kau tidak boleh mendekatinya lagi!"

"Jadi itu _namjachingu_nya Heechul ? Lumayan. Dibandingkan denganku lebih tampan siapa ?"

"Jelas jauh! Dia itu baik luar-dalam! Kau belum menjawab untuk apa kau datang ke sini ? Jika kau ingin mencari Heechul, Heechul sudah tidak ada di sini! Cepat pulang sana!"

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku ke sini untuk mencari Heechul ? Aku datang ke sini untuk mencarimu."

Sungmin bengong. Dahinya berkerut, "Aku tidak salah dengar ?"

"Aku datang ke sini untuk menemuimu," ulang Kyuhyun,

"mungkin aku bisa mengantarmu pulang atau mengajakmu pergi ? Kita bisa mengobrol lagi seperti waktu itu."

Konyol, bukankah hari itu mereka bukan mengobrol tapi bersilat lidah ?

"Jangan bercanda !"

"Aku serius."

"Kau datang ke sini bukan untuk Heechul ?"

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahu,

"Kenapa aku selalu dikaitkan dengan Heechul ? Aku ke sini untuk mencarimu. Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Heechul."

"Kau ini aneh ya! Untuk apa datang ke sekolah hanya untuk mencariku ?"

"Aduh….nona, di mana-mana jika ada _namja_ yang baru kau kenal langsung datang ke sekolah untuk mengantarmu pulang, _namja_ itu pasti ada tujuan tertentu. Itu namanya pen-de-kat-an. Mengerti ?" Kyuhyun begitu to the point,

"Kuantar pulang ya ?"

"Aku tidak akan mau pulang denganmu!"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun berdering kencang. Kyuhyun memeriksa caller ID si penelepon lalu menerimanya,"Halo, Heechul, kenapa ?"

Sungmin membelalak kaget. Itu Heechul! Jangan-jangan _yeoja_ itu benar-benar serius ingin mendekati Kyuhyun. Untuk apa dia menghubungi ponselnya ?!

"Kenapa ?" Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar, lalu melirik Sungmin dengan tatapan serba salah. Sungmin langsung memberi isyarat agar Kyuhyun tidak memberitahu Heechul jika dia berada di situ bersamanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil,

"Tidak, aku sedang bersama teman kampusku. Ada apa ? Hm ? Oh….begitu ya ? Bertemu di café itu lagi ? Jam tiga ?"

_Astaga…..Heechul mengajak Kyuhyun pergi?! Ternyata dia memang sudah benar-benar nekad dengan ucapannya tempo hari! Jangan sampai Kyuhyun mau! Aku harus mencegahnya!_

Lalu tanpa diikuti akal sehatnya, Sungmin tiba-tiba merebut ponsel dari tangan Kyuhyun secepat kilat. Kyuhyun melongo tak mengerti. Dengan suara kecil Sungmin berbisik,

"Jangan pergi dengannya. Kumohon…."

"Memangnya kenapa ?" Kyuhyun balas berbisik.

"Aku….uhm…aku…hei! Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan ingin mengajakku pergi ? Kita pergi saja sekarang! _Okay_ ?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal, tapi ia menggeleng.

"Sini, kembalikan ponselku."

Sungmin mendesah kecewa lalu diserahkannya ponsel itu pada si pemilik. Ia menunduk kesal, apa tidak ada cara lain untuk mencegah Heechul melancarkan aksi gilanya ? Melihat tipe laki-laki semacam Kyuhyun sepertinya Kyuhyun juga terlalu percaya diri dengan aksi Heechul.

"Halo, Heechul ? Iya maaf tadi tidak ada sinyal, suaranya putus-putus. Tadi sampai mana ? Bertemu jam 3 ya ? Hm…..boleh juga," Kyuhyun mencuri pandang ke arah Sungmin,

"Tunggu dulu. Oh ya…. Aku baru ingat, jam 3 nanti aku ada janji dengan teman kampusku. _Mianhae ne_! Lain kali mungkin ?"

Sungmin mendongak tak percaya, ia tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Fiuuh….

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa ? _Okay_, maafkan aku. _Bye,_ Heechul." Kyuhyun menutup percakapannya dengan Heechul penuh percaya diri,

"_Okay_, aku sudah memenuhi permintaanmu. Hari ini, kau jadi milikku!"

**TBC**

**Anyeong~ **

**Chapt 3 hadir~~ Mian klo pendek hehe**

**Buat yang kemaren review, gomawo~ ditunggu lagi reviewnya :)**

**Last, RnR juseyo~~**

**Pyong!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Love remake**

**_Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Genderswitch_**

**_Sorry for typo(s)_**

**_a/n : anyeong~ hehe kali ini aku menghadirkan lagi ff yang di remake dari novel yang berjudul DEAR LOVE karya PRINCESS WG, aku suka dengan jalan ceritanya dan karena aku cinta dengan uri Kyumin maka aku meremakenya menjadikan Kyumin sebagai tokoh utama dicerita ini , ok cukup sekian kata2 pembuka dari author, c'mon like this! (ala Girl's Day)_**

**_Chapter 4_**

Sungmin merasa risih berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang asik bergoyang di lantai disko. Para _yeoja_ dengan potongan baju minim berbaur dengan para _namja_ yang asik mengerayangi tubuh mulus mereka, mereka menyatu dalam satu irama music yang berdentum kencang. Suasana itu membuat Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman, ia malah terlihat aneh berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Matanya berusaha mencari Kyuhyun di tengah-tengah lampu disko yang meredup-redup dalam kegelapan. Belum apa-apa Kyuhyun sudah ada di belakangnya,

"Aku sudah mendapatkan tempat, _kajja_!"

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke meja di depan bar yang masih tersisa dua tempat.

Sungmin mengencangkan suaranya melawan dentuman musik yang memecahkan gendang telinga,

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini ?"

"APA ?"

"KENAPA KAU MEMBAWAKU KE TEMPAT INI? AKU TIDAK SUKA!" teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, "KITA BERSENANG-SENANG SAMPAI MALAM! KAU PASTI AKAN SUKA!"

"SAMPAI MALAM ? KAU TADI MENGATAKAN HANYA SAMPAI JAM 10!"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa keras, tak lama kemudian ia larut dalam suasana di dalam diskotik. Kepalanya dihentak-hentakkan mengikuti irama musik, badannya mulai ikut bergoyang.

Seorang bartender yang berpenampilan cuek dengan bandana merah di kepalanya menyapa Kyuhyun,

"Ingin pesan minum apa ?"

"Seperti biasa, _hyung_."

Bartender itu melirik Sungmin, "Barang barumu ? "

Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Sungmin sok akrab,

"Namanya Sungmin, mulai sekarang dia ini kekasihku!" kemudian tertawa,

"bagaimana menurutmu ?!"

Si bartender mengacungkan jempolnya,

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun jauh-jauh, "Aku bukan kekasihnya! Hey, jangan menyentuhku!"

"Kau benar, jangan pernah mau jika disentuh olehnya. Dia itu sangat pandai merayu para _yeoja_ disini, korban-korbannya sudah banyak! Hati-hati _ne_!" bartender itu tertawa sambil memberi mereka dua gelas minuman keras beralkohol.

"Aku tidak minum."

"Ayolah, minum segelas tidak ada salahnya. Kau pasti sedang banyak pikiran bukan ? Aku tahu. Nah, ini minum sedikit saja sudah bisa membuatmu lega. Bisa membuat kita lupa segalanya,"

Kyuhyun mengambil gelasnya dan menghabiskan minuman itu dengan sekali teguk, Sungmin menatapnya jijik.

"Percaya padaku, ayo coba diminum."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku pesan yang lain saja."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau tertawa ?!"

"Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Heechul, kau ini terlalu kaku, kolot, kuno! Tidak menyenangkan! Tidak bisa santai sedikit."

"Heechul mengatakan seperti itu ?"

"Hm. Dia pernah mengatakan padaku sewaktu kau sedang tidak ada. Tadinya kupikir mungkin dia hanya iri atau apa, tapi ternyata benar. Sadar Min, kita itu masih muda, bersenang-senang sedikit tidak ada salahnya. Aku berani bertaruh, hidupmu selama ini pasti sangat membosankan bukan ? Kau memiliki hidup yang monoton, yang membuatmu ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda sesekali. Kau ingin keluar dari lingkaran itu tapi kau tidak tahu caranya. Nah, aku akan membantumu keluar dari situ. Ayo kita bersenang-senang malam ini! Apa kau tidak mau tahu apa itu bersenang-senang ? Kau tidak mau mencobanya ? Apa kau tidak mau bersenang-senang melupakan segalanya ?"

Sungmin meraih gelasnya, ragu.

"Untuk malam ini saja, kita lupakan semua masalah yang ada di hidup kita! Kita buang jauh-jauh semua beban kita! Malam ini kita bebas melakukan apa saja yang bisa membuat kita senang. Malam ini kita….terbang!" teriak Kyuhyun.

_Terbang ? Aku ingin terbang meninggalkan semua kepenatanku. Terbang meninggalkan semua masalahku!_

Diteguknya minuman itu perlahan-lahan. Pahit…pedas…Sungmin tidak bisa membedakannya. Rasa panas membakar seluruh rongga dadanya, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dan pusing. Pandangan matanya terasa linglung. Padahal ia baru meminum satu gelas kecil tapi rasanya…..

"Lagi!" Kyuhyun menyodorkan gelas baru.

_Lagi ? Ya, apa salahnya ?_

"HAHAHAHA!" tawa Sungmin meledak bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun.

Gelas demi gelas mulai memenuhi meja mereka. Hingar-bingar di sekelilingnya semakin malam semakin tidak karuan. Sekeliling Sungmin terasa sangat sesak, belum lagi ditambah dentuman musik yang semakin keras.

Setengah jam berlalu tapi Sungmin tidak merasa penat lagi. Kini ia merasa nyaman, seisi kepalanya terasa kosong tanpa beban, tubuhnya terasa ringan hingga seakan-akan ia bisa melakukan apa saja yang ia mau. Alkohol telah merasukinya. Ia sudah menghabiskan lima gelas dan rasanya tidak masalah untuk menambah lagi. Ia terbang….

"Wuiiingg….." Sungmin terkikik sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar,

"benar katamu, minuman ajaib ini bisa memberiku sayap."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Benar kan ? Ini, minum lagi. Tenang saja aku yang membayar semuanya."

Sungmin merebut gelas itu dari Kyuhyun dan langsung menghabiskannya. Ia membanting gelasnya ke atas meja sambil tertawa puas,

"Heechul salah besar jika dia mengatakan aku ini anak baik-baik yang tidak tahu cara bersenang-senang. Kuberitahu ya…..aku ini…." Sungmin mulai merasa perutnya seperti dikocok-kocok, rasa mual menyesak di dadanya,

"aku ini sudah muak mengurusi semua masalahnya! Aku….tidak peduli lagi! Masa bodoh dia ingin melakukan apa!"

"Yeah…ini baru namanya menikmati hidup!"

"Aku tidak peduli dia hari ini ingin berkencan dengan Siwon…..aku tidak peduli dia ingin berpura-pura di depan Siwon….aku tidak peduli dia ingin menyakiti hati Siwon…." Sungmin merasa pusing,

"aku adalah aku….mulai sekarang aku bukan lagi dayang-dayangnya…. aku mengurusi masalahku sendiri…..masa bodoh dengan semuanya…"

"Hey, kau sudah 'terbang' ya?"

"Terbang ?" Sungmin bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, dengan langkah sempoyongan ia menghampiri kerumunan orang di lantai disko, ia mengamati mereka satu persatu sambil tertawa.

"Hey cantik, mau ikut ?" seorang _namja_ berpenampilan urakan menarik pinggangnya.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengelak, ia malah mengikuti namja itu dan ikut bergoyang bersamanya. Hentakan musik membuatnya semakin tidak terkendali. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya bersenang-senang, ia ingin melepaskan semua kepenatannya malam ini. Di tempat ini, saat ini juga. Ia tidak terlalu sadar apa yang sedang ia lakukan dan siapa saja yang ada di sekelilingnya. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak bebas.

Lalu tanpa ia sadari laki-laki itu mulai melancarkan aksinya, tangannya meraba di sekitar bahu Sungmin dan mulai turun ke pinggangnya. Tubuhnya mendekat menempel pada Sungmin yang masih saja bergerak mengikuti irama musik. Semakin kencang music menghentak, semakin liar gerakannya. Kyuhyun mengamati dari kejauhan, matanya berkilat. Namun ia tersenyum menikmati….

_Namja_ itu membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin tertawa. Kemudian ia menyibak rambut panjang Sungmin ke belakang, jari-jarinya mulai bergerak nakal di sekitar leher Sungmin. Perlahan-lahan namun pasti, ia mulai membuka kancing teratas dari kemeja Sungmin. Orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak ada yang peduli, mereka sibuk sendiri-sendiri tanpa memperdulikan pemandangan yang sudah wajar itu. Tapi Sungmin pun tidak peduli.

Kemudian kancing kedua…... Kyuhyun meneguk minumannya dengan santai. Lagi-lagi _namja_ itu berbisik menggoda, Sungmin tidak ambil pusing. Kancing ketiga… Sungmin mulai merasa gerah, ditepisnya tangan _namja_ itu sambil terus bergoyang. _Namja_ itu malah semakin mendekat dan tangannya bergerak meraba pinggul Sungmin.

"Hey, Tuan." seseorang tiba-tiba mengambil tangannya dan mencengkramnya dengan kasar,

"jangan main-main dengan kekasihku." Entah dari mana Kyuhyun muncul.

Sungmin belum sadar juga, ia malah mendorong Kyuhyun jauh-jauh,

"Minggir…..."

"Ini kekasihmu ?" tanya si _namja_ urakan.

"Iya, kenapa ?!" Kyuhyun melotot padanya.

"Ya sudah terserah, pergilah." _namja_ urakan itu pergi meninggalkan mereka, mencari mangsa baru yang lebih _sexy_.

"Ayo kita pulang, kau sudah benar-benar mabuk berat malam ini."

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan membopongnya menerobos kerumunan orang yang berdesak-desakan di sana. Kyuhyun membopong tubuh mungil Sungmin sampai ke luar diskotik. Sungmin terus menolak pulang dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Kyuhyun. Langkahnya sempoyongan, pandangan matanya kabur. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Kenapa menyuruhku pulang…kau sendiri yang tadi mengatakan aku harus bersenang-senang…."

Sungmin melepaskan pegangan Kyuhyun. Dengan linglung ia kembali berjalan ke pintu masuk diskotik,

"aku ingin masuk lagi…"

"Hey…..jangan masuk lagi," Kyuhyun menariknya,

"melihat keadaanmu seperti ini, dalam sekejap saja kau sudah habis oleh _namja-namja_ seperti tadi."

"Biarkan saja…..aku tidak merasa apa-apa! Kenapa kau menarikku keluar ? Aku sedang 'terbang'!"

"Terbangnya jangan jauh-jauh dariku Min. Aku takut jika kekasihku ada apa-apa. Boleh kan aku menjadi kekasihmu ?" Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda.

Tapi yang digoda malah tertawa,

"Kau mengatakan apa tadi ? Tidak terdengar"

Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menatapnya dengan mata dibuka lebar-lebar, kemudian ia menepuk pipi Kyuhyun. Pok…pok….pok….Sungmin tertawa,

"Kenapa wajahmu ada dua ?"

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangannya, "Wajahku hanya ada satu. Itu karena kau sudah mabuk."

"Apa ?"

"Sungmin-ah. Bolehkah aku menjadi _namjachingumu_ ?"

"Hmm…apa ? Mau menjadi _namjachinguku_ ? Kau ubah dulu gaya rambutmu !"

Sungmin tertawa lepas, kemudian mual,

"aku ingin muntah….HOEEKKK!"

Semua orang yang melewati mereka menutup hidung menyaksikan peristiwa itu. Sungmin muntah di mana-mana. Perutnya terasa melilit, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang mengaduk-ngaduk isinya dan memaksanya keluar. Belum pernah Sungmin merasa mual sampai separah ini. Belum lagi kepalanya terus berdenyut-denyut seperti ingin pecah.

"Lihat, sudah muntah sepert ini masih ingin kembali ke dalam lagi ?"

Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya, ia menekan nomor Zhoumi,

"_Yeoboseyo_, Zhoumi _hyung_ ? Aku pinjam apartemenmu malam ini!"

Kemudian ia menarik Sungmin sambil tersenyum misterius,

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, masih banyak tempat lain untuk bersenang-senang."

Sungmin tertidur saat Kyuhyun menyetir mobilnya dalam keheningan malam. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun mengintipnya. Ia tersenyum, Sungmin sebenarnya cantik. Rambut panjangnya yang hitam legam tergerai jatuh di pundaknya, wajahnya putih mulus, bibirnya mungil begitu juga hidungnya. Tatapan matanya selalu bersinar-sinar setiap kali ia bicara. Meskipun dia tidak secantik Heechul, tapi ada sisi lain darinya yang bisa membuat orang penasaran.

Saat mobilnya berhenti di lampu merah, Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan saputangan dari sakunya. Perlahan-lahan ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke tempat Sungmin, disekanya sisa-sisa muntahan dari bibir Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Ergh…."

"Sudah bangun ?" bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

"Siwon….." ternyata Sungmin mengigau. Kyuhyun tertegun. Siwon?

"Kau bodoh….bodoh sekali…..tapi aku tidak ingin kau terluka."

Tiiitt tiiitt…mobil-mobil di belakang membunyikan klaksonnya, memarahi Kyuhyun yang tidak maju-maju meskipun lampu sudah hijau. Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan Sungmin dengan seksama. Ia mendesah sebentar lalu kembali menyetir mobilnya.

Sungmin membuka kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan, matanya perih menangkap cahaya lampu yang sangat terang di depan matanya. Ia memejamkan matanya beberapa menit sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Sudah bangun ?"

Sungmin membuka mata. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan mata terbelalak,

"Di mana aku ?!"

"Tenang saja, kau sekarang berada di tempatku." Kyuhyun menghampirinya dengan segelas teh hangat,

"minum dulu."

"Tidak mau."

Sungmin menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin besar yang ada di depan ranjang tempatnya berbaring sekarang. Keadaannya benar-benar tidak karuan. Muka pucat, rambut acak-acakan, dan…."HAH!?"

Sungmin tercengang melihat kancing kemejanya yang terbuka lebar. Cepat-cepat ia mengancingnya kembali sambil menghindar dari lirikan mata elang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum ringan melihat tingkahnya.

"Kenapa kau menutupnya lagi ? Tadi di diskotik kelihatannya kau tidak terlalu keberatan."

"Tadi ? Tadi aku melakukan apa ? Aku….tidak ingat apa-apa."

"Melakukan apa ? Hm….seingatku, tadi kau asik sendiri dengan seorang _namja _berpenampilan urakan, kau mabuk berat dan melakukan hal-hal yang liar bersamanya. Karena sedang mabuk, kau tidak peduli meskipun dia nyaris melecehkanmu. Untung aku mencegahnya." jawabnya mantap.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini ?! Ini di mana?"

"Di apartemen Zhoumi _hyung_."

Sungmin terhenyak, "Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini ! Aku mau pulang! Ini…..ini sudah jam berapa ?!"

"Kira-kira sudah jam satu pagi. Aku membawamu ke sini karena aku tidak ingin mengantarmu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat, bisa-bisa aku dibunuh orang tuamu! Lagipula sudah lewat tengah malam."

Sungmin langsung kalang kabut mendengarnya, ia memutar otak untuk mencari penjelasan yang tepat yang harus diberikan pada kedua orang tuanya nanti. Tapi rasa sakit di kepalanya itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Rasanya ia ingin muntah lagi.

"Sudah kubilang, minum ini dulu." Kyuhyun menyodorkan teh hangatnya lagi.

"Tidak mau!" Sungmin teringat dengan kisah-kisah tragis yang pernah dialami remaja putrid seusianya sewaktu mereka diajak ke hotel atau apartemen dalam keadaan mabuk, ketika mereka sudah lumayan sadar mereka justru diberi minum yang sudah dicampur dengan obat tidur.

Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Sungmin,

"Jika aku ingin mencelakaimu, itu sudah kulakukan dari tadi sebelum kau bangun!"

Sungmin tetap tidak percaya, bagaimana pun ia belum mengenal benar _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya itu. Ia tetap harus berhati-hati.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku ingin cuci muka dulu." Sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya, dengan langkah sempoyongan ia masuk ke kamar kecil.

Dibukanya kran air besar-besar, kemudian ia membasuh wajahnya. Ia mendongak menatap cermin dengan wajahnya yang basah, tidak percaya melihat seperti apa dirinya sendiri saat ini.

_Aku memang ingin bersenang-senang…..tapi bukan seperti ini caranya. Kenapa aku menjadi kacau begini ?_

Hatinya gundah memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan kedua orang tuanya kalau nanti ia pulang. Sekujur tubuhnya bau asap rokok dan mulutnya bau alkohol.

_Matilah aku kali ini!_

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dari luar, Sungmin kaget setengah mati, lalu dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah Kyuhyun muncul sambil membawa sebuah handuk kecil,

"Pasti kau ingin mandi kan ? Ini handuknya. Ada baju kaos di lemari Zhoumi _hyung_, mungkin sedikit kebesaran untuk ukuranmu tapi lebih baik menggantinya daripada tetap memakai bajumu itu. Kau tercium seperti sosis panggang."

Sungmin membisu.

"Oh iya, lebih baik kau telepon ke rumah dulu. Katakan saja kau sedang bermalam di rumah teman. Nanti pagi kuantar kau pulang."

Kyuhyun melempar handuk itu ke wajah kaget Sungmin, kemudian ia menutup pintu. Kyuhyun mendesah kecil saat ponsel di sakunya berdering. _Caller ID_ menunjukkan nama Zhoumi, tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun segera menjauh dari pintu toilet,

"_Yeoboseyo_."

"Dia berada di sana denganmu ?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Iya, sedang mandi."

"Bagaimana ? Kau tetap ingin menjalankan rencanamu ?" Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, menimbang-nimbang.

"Jangan ditunda-tunda lagi, Kyu. Kau tahu sendiri bukan ini sudah tanggal berapa ? Aku tidak bisa banyak membantumu lagi, memangnya kau kira orang tuaku tidak curiga aku meminta uang terus ?! Gadis itu satu-satunya harapanmu! Memangnya kau memiliki ide lain apa ? Merampok _bank_? Kepalamu bisa dipenggal jika kau tidak bisa melunasi hutangmu!"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah, "Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan minta bantuanmu lagi _hyung._"

"Aku bukannya tidak ingin membantu. Selama ini aku selalu membantumu bukan ? Berapa pun yang kau minta aku selalu bisa membantumu, tapi itu adalah uang milik orang lama-lama mulai curiga."

Kyuhyun menatap kalender yang tergantung di depan dinding kamar Zhoumi. Sudah tanggal 8, berarti 2 hari lagi. Ia menghela nafas panjang menahan semua amarah yang berkecamuk di dadanya,

"Aku sudah memilik rencana, _hyung_. Kau tenang saja."

"Yah, lebih baik begitu! Jangan sampai gadis itu lepas darimu! Ingat, Kyu, dia itu satu-satunya harapanmu!"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia segera menutup percakapannya dengan Zhoumi.

TBC

**Chapt 4 hadir~~**

**Banyak yang protes kenapa Kyuhyunnya blonde yaaa ? Tenang..tenang.. ini tuntutan peran, cuma sebentar ko ntar juga cakep lagi si Kyupil, author jg kan ga suka , si Kyupil udah blonde genit lagi #plak**

**Buat yang kemaren udah review gomawo, review lagi nde hehe**

**Buat yang belum review boleh dong minta sepatah (?) 2 patah (?) katanya J**

**Okay, see ya next chapt :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Love remake**

**Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun**

**Rated : T**

**Genderswitch**

**a/n : anyeong~ hehe kali ini aku menghadirkan lagi ff yang di remake dari novel yang berjudul DEAR LOVE karya PRINCESS WG, aku suka dengan jalan ceritanya dan karena aku cinta dengan uri Kyumin maka aku meremakenya menjadikan Kyumin sebagai tokoh utama dicerita ini , ok cukup sekian kata2 pembuka dari author, c'mon like this! (ala Girl's Day)**

Chapter 5

**Flashback on**

Di gang yang sempit itu Kyuhyun berhadapan dengan segerombolan preman berbaju hitam dan berwajah garang. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang besi seukuran tongkat bisbol. Jumlah mereka ada 12 orang, sedangkan Kyuhyun seorang diri. Tapi ia tidak gentar sedikitpun.

Pemimpin mereka yang berbadan besar dan sering dipanggil 'Boss' oleh anak buahnya, menghampiri Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan tongkat besinya,

"Mana uangnya ?!"

"Hanya ada ini."

Kyuhyun melempar setumpuk uang ke arahnya, "untuk sementara aku hanya bisa mengumpulkan 5 juta won."

"5 juta ?!" Boss menempelkan tongkat besinya di wajah Kyuhyun,

"Kau tahu berapa banyak uang yang dipinjam ayahmu ? 20 juta! Kenapa kau hanya memberiku 5 juta ? Ingin main-main denganku ?!"

"Aku akan memberi sisanya nanti."

"Nanti ? Aku sudah terlalu sabar pada kalian semua, aku memberi kalian waktu 2 minggu untuk melunasi hutang. Tapi dalam 2 minggu ini kau hanya bisa membayar ini! Ingat baik-baik, bocah tengik, jika kau tidak bisa membayarnya….aku akan memenggal kepalamu!"

"Beri aku waktu 1 bulan."

"1 bulan ?" Boss menengok ke anak buahnya sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh,

"kalian dengar ? Dia meminta waktu 1 bulan lagi." Mereka menertawai Kyuhyun mentah-mentah.

Kemudian Boss membalik badannya menghadap Kyuhyun, wajahnya mengeras karena marah.

"1 minggu cukup untukmu! Ingat, kau harus memberiku 15 juta dalam waktu 1 minggu. Jika tidak…."

BUGH! Sebuah tinju melayang keras di wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersungkur jatuh di atas gundukan tanah basah. Belum puas dengan itu, Boss menendang perutnya dan menghantam tongkat besinya ke punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meringis menahan sakit, tapi ia tidak melawan.

"Cih!" Boss meludah padanya,

"kau akan kubuat lebih sekarat daripada ini jika minggu depan uang itu belum sampai di tanganku!"

Mereka menertawai Kyuhyun sepuas-puasnya, beberapa bahkan ada yang ingin ikut menghajarnya. Tapi Boss menyeret kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu, anak buahnya segera mengikutinya dengan setengah hati.

Kyuhyun hanya tersungkur di bawah, memegang perutnya dengan tetesan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Ia meronta kesakitan, tapi tak berdaya melawan. 15 juta. Di mana ia harus mencari uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu 1 minggu ?

Jika saja keadaan keluarganya masih sama seperti dulu…jangankan 15 juta, 50 juta pun bisa ia dapatkan dalam waktu 1 hari! Tapi keluarganya tidak seperti dulu lagi. Semuanya sudah hancur. Tidak banyak yang tahu kemelut apa yang tengah melanda keluarga Kyuhyun sekarang ini.

Perusahaan yang dikelola ayah Kyuhyun bangkrut total karena hutang-hutang yang berjumlah miliaran won yang tidak bisa dilunasi. Musibah ini datangnya begitu tiba-tiba, mereka harus menjual semua rumah dan tanah yang mereka miliki untuk melunasi hutang yang melilit. Semua barang-barang mewah pun ludes disita. Keluarga itu terpaksa pindah dan menelan kepahitan dicerca banyak pihak.

Ayah Kyuhyun tenggelam dalam kesedihannya dan ia perlahan-lahan terjerumus dengan minum-minuman keras dan perjudian. Siapa sangka, kebiasaan baru ayahnya itu justru membawa bencana baru. Ia kalah judi hingga 20 juta won. Semua hutang-hutang itu dilimpahkan pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang tidak terbiasa menjalani kehidupan keras mau tak mau harus berupaya melunasi semua hutang-hutang ayahnya.

Tapi 15 juta dalam 1 minggu ? Rasanya itu mustahil. Mobilnya sudah disita, semua barang-barang mewahnya tak ada yang tersisa. Bahkan ponsel yang ada di tangannya saat ini pun bukanlah miliknya. Zhoumi sudah terlalu banyak membantu Kyuhyun, tapi semua uang yang ia berikan pada Kyuhyun adalah milik orang tuanya, Zhoumi tidak bisa banyak membantunya lagi sejak kedua orang tuanya sudah mulai curiga. Keluarganya dengan keluarga Kyuhyun memang kurang harmonis sejak peristiwa itu. Lalu entah dari mana munculah ide gila dari Zhoumi….

"Kau lihat yeoja itu ?" ujar Zhoumi beberapa hari yang lalu saat mereka pertama kali bertemu Heechul,

"Aku dengar appanya seorang pengacara kaya raya. Dekati saja dia, siapa tahu jika dia menjadi pacarmu dia bisa banyak membantumu." Kyuhyun menurut. Mulailah aksinya mendekati Heechul.

Heechul dengan segala kepolosannya rupanya terlalu mudah ditaklukkan. Ia terpikat dengan penampilan, bujuk rayu dan semua omong kosong tentang kekayaan Kyuhyun. Lalu tak lama kemudian, Sungmin muncul. Zhoumi nyaris tersedak ketika pertama kali melihat Sungmin dari kejauhan,

"Itu temannya Heechul ? Ini gila, dia adalah anak Presiden direktur di perusahaan tempat ayahku bekerja!"

Ia melotot pada Kyuhyun, "Plan B, Kyu! Plan B! Percaya padaku, perempuan ini hartanya berlimpah! Siapa namanya ? Siapa ?!"

Namanya adalah Sungmin.

**Flashback end**

Kyuhyun berbaring di ranjangnya seorang diri, hatinya tidak bisa tenang, Sungmin saat ini mungkin sudah tidur berselimut mimpi di kamar sebelahnya. Kyuhyun mendesah panjang, kata-kata Zhoumi terngiang-ngiang di telinganya dengan jelas.

_Kau mau tahu jalan keluar dari masalahmu, Kyu ? Gadis itu lah jalan keluarnya. Tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa kondisi keluargamu saat ini, termasuk dia. Kau butuh bantuannya. Pakai saja akalmu, jadikan dia kekasihmu maka dia akan menyelesaikan semua masalahmu. Uang yang ada di brankas appanya jauh melebihi aku ataupun Heechul. Ingat Kyu, aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi. Dalam seminggu ini jika kau gagal mengumpulkan uang 15 juta, nyawamu bisa-bisa melayang!_

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Kyuhyun memarkir mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya yunani. Rumah itu jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan rumahnya yang dulu. Beberapa mobil mewah terparkir di halaman depannya, mengingatkan Kyuhyun seperti apa kehidupannya dulu. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada pria setengah baya yang keluar dari pintu rumah sambil mengenakan dasinya. Pria itu melihat mereka dengan pandangan curiga.

Kemudian Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin, gadis itu kelihatan serba salah. Pasti itu appanya. Kebetulan….semua rencana Kyuhyun berjalan lebih mulus di luar perkiraannya. Sungmin cemas melihat sang appa sudah berdiri di depan pintu, mengamati mereka dengan wajah garang. Appanya memang bukan tipe orang tua yang suka mengomel, tapi orang tua macam apa yang tidak cemas melihat anak putrinya tidak pulang semalam dan pagi-pagi malah diantar seorang namja ?!

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Sudah sampai, ini rumahku. Kau ingin mampir sebentar ?"

_Jebal, jangan , aku hanya basa-basi.._

"Tidak, lain kali saja."

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya."

"Eh tunggu." Kyuhyun mencekal tangan Sungmin, "kita berpacaran bukan ?"

Sungmin menganguk kecil, "Iya."

Terserah ….yang penting kau tidak berpacaran dengan Heechul.

"Jika begitu….morning kiss." Kyuhyun menyodorkan pipinya.

Sungmin tercengang tak percaya, mana mungkin ia mau memberi morning kiss pada namja ini!

"YA! Lain kali saja!" Tidak akan ada lain kali…..

Saat Sungmin membuka pintu mobilnya, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mencekal tangannya. Ia menarik Sungmin mendekat ke arahnya lalu tanpa aba-aba, diciumnya pipi Sungmin sekilas.

Wajah Sungmin merona merah dalam sekejap, cepat-cepat ia menghapus sisa-sisa kecupan Kyuhyun di pipinya. Appanya melotot, menyaksikan pemandangan mesra di dalam mobil itu.

"Kau ini apa-apaan!" Sungmin mengosok pipinya kuat-kuat. Ia merasa jijik sekaligus kesal.

"Itu artinya kita sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Baru pipi saja Min, nanti bibirmu akan menyusul…" Kyuhyun tersenyum geli.

Sungmin tidak mau berdebat panjang-panjang dengannya, lagipula ia juga tidak ingin berlama-lama di dalam mobil. Bisa tambah runyam masalahnya. Ia membuka pintu mobil dengan kasar dan langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Langkahnya tergopoh-gopoh memasuki halaman rumah dan menghadap sang appa yang sedari tadi terus berdiri mematung menatap mereka. Tapi apa yang terjadi ? Kyuhyun malah menyetir mobilnya ke depan gerbang pintu rumah, ia membuka kaca mobil dan berteriak

lantang,

"_Bye, honey_! Nanti aku akan telepon _okay_! _Gomawo_ untuk semalam!" Mulut Sungmin menganga, wajahnya pucat pasi menahan malu.

Appa menengok ke arahnya setelah mobil Kyuhyun pergi, alisnya terpaut naik,

"Kau bilang semalam kau bermalam di rumah Baekhyun, tapi kenapa laki-laki itu yang mengantarmu pulang ? Tadi itu…kenapa dia mencium pipimu ?"

Sungmin paling tidak bisa berbohong pada orang tuanya apalagi pada Appanya yang tegas, tapi kali ini ia mau tak mau harus berbohong,

"Aku kemarin memang bermalam di rumah Baekhyun, appa. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengantar aku pulang, dan kebetulan dia bisa. Jadi….ya….begitu !"

Appa berkacak pinggang, "Lalu ciuman itu ?"

"Itu….hanya cium pipi saja appa."

"Tadi dia mengatakan 'gomawo untuk semalam', apa maksudnya ?"

"Oh itu.." Sungmin tersenyum kikuk,

"semalam aku mentraktir Baekhyun makan, dia juga ikut. Hanya itu saja."

Appa mendekati wajahnya dan menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam, keningnya berkerut saat ia tahu putri bungsunya itu sedang berbohong. Tapi appa tersenyum,

"Jangan berbohong, sayang. Appa bisa melihat , kau ini sama dengan kakakmu, paling tidak bisa berbohong. Nah, sekarang jujur pada appa….itu tadi namjachingumu kan ?"

Sungmin salah tingkah.

"Memiliki namjachingu kenapa tidak diceritakan pada appa ?" appa tertawa lucu,

"anak appa sudah besar ternyata….Ya sudah, cepat sana masuk. Eomma sudah menyiapkan sarapan ." Sungmin tersenyum lega.

Tapi setelah Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah, senyum appanya memudar.

Bagaimana mungkin anakku berpacaran dengan anak muda berpenampilan urakan seperti itu ? Apa benar ia kemarin bermalam di rumah Baekhyun ?

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Kyuhyun memegang stir mobilnya kencang-kencang hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih. Otaknya bekerja keras menyusun rencana.

_Aku harus mempengaruhi Sungmin sampai appanya tidak suka Sungmin bergaul denganku. Aku akan membuat appanya rela membayarku berapa saja asalkan aku mau menjauhi anaknya. Ya, aku harus tetap menjalankan rencanaku ini!_

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia melempar tasnya ke atas tempat tidur lalu berlari-lari kecil ke kamar mandi. Lalu ia menatap bayangannya di cermin yang berada di kamar mandinya.

_Nasibku memang sial….belum pernah memiliki kekasih tetapi sekalinya aku memiliki kekasih malah dengan namja brengsek itu! Kenapa harus dia yang menjadi kekasih pertamaku ?!_

Sungmin teringat ketika dia kecil, ia selalu memimpikan akan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang namja baik-baik seperti sosok seorang pangeran tampan berkuda putih, pangeran tampan itu akan menjadi kekasih pertamanya dan kemudian mereka akan memiliki kisah cinta yang indah. Semua itu diimpi-impikan Sungmin dengan begitu sempurna seperti cerita-cerita di dalam dongeng.

Tapi lihatlah apa yang terjadi sekarang. Yang menjadi kekasih pertamanya justru adalah Kyuhyun, laki-laki menjengkelkan yang baru dikenalinya selama 3 hari ! Ia tidak akan berbuat seperti itu jika saja ia tidak ingat dengan Siwon, dengan apa yang akan Heechul lakukan pada Siwon jika ia sudah mendapatkan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa sedikit takut. Takut jika apa yang ia perbuat bukannya membuat suasana menjadi semakin baik, tapi malah membuat suasana menjadi semakin tidak karuan. Apakah Heechul akan benar-benar melepaskan Siwon ?

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Keesokkan harinya….

Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya dengan hati was-was. Ia tahu benar sekarang tanggal berapa, sudah tanggal 10 Februari. Berarti sudah tiba batas waktunya untuk melunasi semua hutang.

Kyuhyun mengamati sekelilingnya, kamar tidurnya yang sempit dan sumpek tanpa jendela, tembok yang kotor dan retak, baju-baju berserakan di sana-sini. Kyuhyun mengeluh panjang meratapi nasibnya. Ia harus segera mencari jalan keluar untuk menyelamatkannya dari situasi ini. Tapi alih-alih ingin keluar dari keterpurukan ini, untuk membayar hutang saja ia terpaksa harus menipu.

BRAKK! Terjadi keributan di luar kamarnya. Kyuhyun segera keluar dari kamar. Hatinya sesak melihat ayahnya pulang ke rumah sambil membawa botol minuman keras, wajahnya merah karena mabuk dan ia bicara tidak menentu. Sang ibu berusaha membantunya, tapi dengan kasar didorongnya hingga jatuh.

"Jangan mengurusiku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" sang ayah melempar botol itu ke dinding, pecah berserakan di lantai mengenai ibunya.

Kyuhyun berlari menolong ibunya. Ibunya menangis tanpa suara, menahan sakit hati akibat perlakuan ayahnya.

"Appa, hentikan semua ini!" teriak Kyuhyun,

"berhentilah menyakiti eomma!"

"Diam, anak tengik! Aku adalah ayahmu! Kau berani membentakku, hah?! Jika kalian

tidak suka, kalian boleh pergi dari sini! Cepat pergi!" Kyuhyun naik pitam,

"Lihatlah sekelilingmu, Appa! Kita hidup seperti ini semua gara-gara Appa! Jika appa tidak berbisnis kotor dan terseret banyak hutang, kita semua tidak akan menderita seperti ini! Belum puas appa menghancurkan keluarga ini, appa malah berjudi habis-habisan dan terus menyakiti eomma! Apa appa kira yang menderita di sini hanya appa saja ? eomma juga menderita! Aku juga! Lihat hutang-hutang appa, aku yang harus menebus semuanya! Aku! "

Eomma menangis-nangis sambil menarik putra semata wayangnya itu,

"Kyuhyun….sudah,nak…sudah."

"Biarkan saja, eomma! Aku sudah tidak tahan! Jika ada orang yang harus pergi dari sini, dialah orangnya!"

Ayah tertawa lantang, "Kau mau mengusirku pergi ? Kalian bisa apa tanpa aku?"

"Justru kami bisa bertahan tanpa appa. Baik, jika appa tidak mau pergi. Lihat saja nanti…..jika aku sudah melunasi semua hutang, aku akan membawa eomma pergi dari sini!"

"Anak sepertimu bisa apa ? Kau sudah terbiasa hidup enak, kerja keras sedikit saja kau tidak bisa!"

"Aku bisa. Setidaknya aku tidak akan terpuruk seperti appa." Kyuhyun membantu eommanya berdiri, kemudian menuntunnya masuk ke dalam.

"Jangan khawatir, eomma. Aku berjanji akan segera melunasi hutang-hutang appa, aku akan membawa eomma pergi dari sini."

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Zhoumi menguyah-nguyah tusuk giginya sambil mengamati Kyuhyun. Wajah sahabatnya itu terlihat pucat, matanya memerah karena kurang tidur, rambutnya kusut dan penampilannya benar-benar berantakan. Jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya seperti sekarang ini, mereka pasti mengira Kyuhyun hanya berpura-pura. Tapi inilah Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya. Dia bukan lagi Kyuhyun si anak orang kaya yang bisa terus membanggakan dirinya seperti dulu.

"Kau terlihat kacau." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya, kesal.

"Sekarang sudah tanggal sepuluh."

"Ya, aku tahu. Mereka tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Sunyi….

Zhoumi membuang tusuk giginya, "Jalankan rencanamu, Kyu. Jangan ragu-ragu kupinjamkan mobilku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, diambilnya kunci mobil Zhoumi.

**TBC**

**Chapt 5 update~ cepet kan ? hehe**

**Di chapter ini udah kejawab yaa alasan Kyu mau manfaatin Ming itu karena apa :) **

**Seperti biasa, gomawo buat yang udah ngasih review di chapt kemaren, review lagi nde ? :D Buat yang belum, boleh minta dong reviewnya~~**

**Okay, see ya next chapt..**

**Pyong!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Love remake**

**_Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Genderswitch_**

**_a/n : anyeong~ hehe kali ini aku menghadirkan lagi ff yang di remake dari novel yang berjudul DEAR LOVE karya PRINCESS WG, aku suka dengan jalan ceritanya dan karena aku cinta dengan uri Kyumin maka aku meremakenya menjadikan Kyumin sebagai tokoh utama dicerita ini , ok cukup sekian kata2 pembuka dari author, c'mon like this! (ala Girl's Day)_**

**_Chapter 6_**

_I try to shut up my heart but I only think of you.._

_From the start to finish, it's you.._

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Sungmin sarapan pagi di meja makan bersama kedua orang tuanya. Appa duduk sambil membaca surat kabar paginya, sedangkan eomma mengolesi roti panggang mereka dengan selai. Sungmin menanyakan kabar Eunhyuk, kakaknya yang kuliah di Amerika, dan Lee Donghae tunangannya. Eomma tersenyum menceritakan kisah-kisah lucu yang terjadi sewaktu Eunhyuk mencoba gaun pengantin.

Appa mendelik menatap Sungmin, "Kamu ingin menyusul ya ? Masih kecil jangan tunang-tunangan dulu."

"Astaga appa…" Sungmin ngeri membayangkan dirinya bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya….beberapa hari ini kenapa Heechul sudah jarang ke rumah ?"

"Mungkin dia sedang banyak pekerjaan. Sekarang kan sedang musim ujian, eomma." hatinya sakit memikirkan pertengkaran mereka tempo hari.

"Kalian bertengkar ya ?"

"Tidak!"

"Benar ? Eomma bisa melihat loh. Kau ini kan paling tidak bisa berbohong."

_Tapi sudah beberapa hari ini aku berbohong….. _

"Benar, aku dan Heechul baik-baik saja, kan tadi aku sudah mengatakan sekarang ini sedang musim ujian, Heechul pasti sedang sibuk-sibuknya."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Oh ya, yeobo." eomma menatap appa,

"bagaimana dengan kuliahnya Sungmin ? Sudah diurus semuanya ?"

"Sudah beres. Anak kita ini tinggal bersantai saja, setelah lulus dari sekolahnya sudah bisa langsung kuliah di luar. Kau memilih Inggris kan ? Kenapa tidak ingin ke Amerika ? Disana ada Hyukjae. Tidak mau bertemu dengan eonniemu ?"

"Bukan begitu….tapi kan universitas yang cocok adanya di sana appa."

"Kau yakin ingin mengambil kedokteran ? Tidak ingin mengambil manajemen saja, meneruskan usaha appa ?" Sang appa tertawa renyah,

"kasihan ya appa, memiliki 2 anak yang satu inginnya menjadi designer, yang satunya lagi ingin menjadi dokter. Mana yang ingin menjadi pengusaha ?"

"Ya nanti appa, Hyukie eonnie kan sudah mau menikah. Siapa tahu Hae oppa bisa membantu appa nanti."

Appa baru saja ingin menimpalinya jika saja Kim ahjumma tidak datang terburu-buru memanggil Sungmin,

"Nona, ada yang datang mencari nona."

"Pasti Baekhyun." Sungmin bangkit berdiri dari meja makannya, langsung berlari ke ruang tamu.

"Baekhyun-ah….." Sungmin menari-nari menyambut Baekhyun di ruang tamu, tapi ia tersentak kaget begitu sampai di ruang tamu yang ada di sana bukanlah Baekhyun,

"kau ? mau apa ?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, "Ayo pergi."

"Ke mana ? Aku tidak mau ke tempat kemarin lagi! Itu bukan tempat untuk bersenang-senang."

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan. Itu saja kok. Pulangnya tidak akan malam lagi. Aku berjanji!"

"Awas jika pulangnya malam lagi! Ya sudah, aku ganti baju dulu."

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Tanpa curiga sedikitpun, Sungmin mau diajak Kyuhyun ke sebuah restoran sederhana yang suasananya tidak terlalu nyaman. Sungmin terpaksa pergi jika Kyuhyun mengajaknya, ia tidak mau Kyuhyun tahu jika ia mau berpacaran dengannya hanya demi Siwon. Tapi Sungmin sendiri pun tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun memacarinya juga demi sesuatu.

Sungmin memesan makanan sementara Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya sebentar. Ingin ke toilet katanya. Tapi Kyuhyun sebenarnya pergi ke pintu belakang restoran itu, keluar untuk menemui seseorang.

"Mana boss ?"

"Ada apa!" laki-laki kurus yang sedang asik bermain domino dengan seorang temannya itu marah melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"Katakan pada Boss, uangnya belum bisa kukumpulkan."

"Apa ? Cari mati ya?!"

Kyuhyun tetap tenang ,"Tapi aku akan membayarnya karena aku sudah memiliki aset."

"Aset apa ?!"

"Aku memiliki teman yang bisa membayar semua hutangku. Tapi beri aku waktu 3 hari lagi, aku jamin aku akan mengembalikan semua hutang ayahku tanpa tersisa sepersen pun! Jika perlu akan kulunasi beserta bunganya! Katakan itu pada Boss!"

"tunggu!"

Kyuhyun tidak mengacuhkan panggilannya, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran. Begitu sampai di meja Sungmin, ia kembali memasang wajah cengengesan,

"Sudah pesan makanan ? Restorannya memang sedikit tidak nyaman, tapi makanan di sini lumayan enak! Pesan saja sepuasnya, restoran ini milik Pamanku!"

15 menit kemudian…...

"Ehm, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu ?" tanya Kyuhyun sewaktu mereka sedang menyantap pesanan mereka.

"Apa ?"

"Siwon itu siapa ?"

"Hah ?"

"Waktu kau mabuk kemarin malam kau menyebut-nyebut namanya. Siwon…. Siwon…. Aku menjadi iri."

Sungmin tidak ingat ia pernah mengigau nama Siwon di depan Kyuhyun, tapi sedikitpun ia tidak ingin menceritakan masalahnya pada laki-laki itu,

"Siwon itu nama temanku. Namjachingunya Heechul. Pasti waktu itu aku sedang mimpi buruk jadi mengigau yang aneh-aneh. Aku juga mengigau nama Heechul kok. Kau tidak dengar ya ?"

"Tidak." Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin berbohong, "tidak sama sekali."

"Ya sudah. Aku ini jika sedang mimpi buruk memang suka mengigau."

"Kau pernah memimpikan aku tidak ?"

"Jangan sampai !"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Kau ini kenapa sih ? Dengan namjachingu sendiri seperti itu ? Oh iya aku baru ingat, Valentine nanti kita mau melakukan apa ? Ke bar lagi nde!"

"Aku tidak mau."

_Aku ingin valentine yang romantis seperti di film, di mana tokoh utama prianya datang di depan rumah sambil membawa bunga. Lalu pergi kencan di tempat yang special, pulangnya pria itu memberi kekasihnya ciuman pertama. Andaikan saja aku bisa memiliki valentine seperti itu dengan…. _

Sungmin berusaha menepis bayangan Siwon yang mengusiknya.

_Tidak, Siwon itu milik Heechul. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan yang bukan-bukan._

"MANA DIA ! MANA ANAK TENGIK ITU!"

Lamunan Sungmin mengembun pergi saat suara kasar yang lantang itu memecahkan keheningan. Beberapa pengunjung restoran menjerit ketakutan melihat kedatangan segerombolan preman bersenjatakan tongkat besi. Jumlah mereka lebih dari sepuluh orang. Sungmin terhenyak kaget melihat mereka. Kyuhyun menahan nafas, keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya.

_Tidak…ini di luar rencanaku!_

Boss muncul dari balik kerumunan itu, wajahnya menahan marah sambil mengacungkan tongkat besinya ke arah Kyuhyun,

"KAU SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP RUPANYA! "

Kyuhyun melonjak kaget dari kursinya. Sungmin tercengang ketakutan, ada apa ini ?

Gerombolan berandalan itu menendang meja dan mengusir semua pengunjung restoran, para pengunjung berhamburan kalang kabut. Satu persatu lari terbirit-birit Meninggalkan tempat itu. Hanya tinggal Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Pemilik restoran yang notabene adalah paman Kyuhyun juga tidak terlalu berani ikut campur, ia memilih bersembunyi di dalam dapur dan berdoa semoga berandalan-berandalan itu tidak memporak-porandakan restorannya.

Boss menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan wajah geram, dicengkramnya kerah baju Kyuhyun,

"Bocah tengik, mana uangnya!"

Uang ? Uang apa ? Sungmin dilanda kebingungan dan ketakutan sekaligus.

"Sudah kubilang, beri aku waktu 3 hari lagi!" jawab Kyuhyun.

"3 hari katamu ? 3 hari ?! KAU MAU MEMPERMAINKAN AKU, HAH!?"

BUGH! Bos meninju wajah Kyuhyun. Sungmin memekik kaget.

"BUNUH SAJA, BOSS!"

"BERI DIA PELAJARAN, BOSS!"

Nafas Boss naik turun sambil terus mencengkram baju Kyuhyun,

"Aku sudah katakan waktumu hanya ada seminggu! Kau berani mempermainkan aku?!" Tangannya mengepal di depan wajah Kyuhyun, "MANA UANGNYA!"

"Aku pasti akan membayarmu."

"SIAL!"

Sebuah pukulan telak menghantam wajah Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun terhuyung mundur dengan darah menetes dari hidungnya. Belum puas melihat Kyuhyun hanya 'mimisan' , Boss menariknya dengan kasar dan menendang perutnya. Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya, darah terus menetes dari lubang hidungnya, ia mencoba bangkit berdiri tapi Boss datang lagi dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi yang melayang ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Boss menghajarnya seperti kesetanan, ia menendang, membanting, melampiaskan semua kemarahannya dengan sadis sampai puas. Anak buahnya bersorak-sorak melihat Kyuhyun babak belur. Beberapa ikut maju menghajar Kyuhyun, besi-besi yang ada di tangan mereka dihantamkan ke tubuhKyuhyun tanpa belas kasihan. Salah satu dari mereka mengambil botol minuman dan melemparkannya ke kepala Kyuhyun. Botol-botol itu pecah berserakan.

"Hentikan!" Sungmin menjerit ketakutan,

"hentikan, kubilang!" ia berusaha meraih tangan salah satu dari mereka untuk menolong Kyuhyun. Tapi justru ia yang terdorong.

Sungmin bangkit berdiri, ia terus berteriak menyuruh mereka berhenti. Tapi suaranya tenggelam dalam keramaian dan aksi keroyokan itu terus berlangsung, Kyuhyun bisa mati di tangan mereka! Lalu entah kenapa Sungmin memberanikan diri mendorong tubuh besar Boss.

"PERGI KAU PEREMPUAN TENGIK!" Boss marah besar, ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sungmin dengan kasar, tapi Sungmin malah menggigitnya,

"BANGSAT!"

Dan sebuah tinju melayang di wajah Sungmin! Telak…..

Sungmin menjerit kesakitan, tubuhnya jatuh lunglai ke bawah. Sakit sekali…. Sungmin mengerang kesakitan dengan darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Pandangan matanya mengabur. Suara-suara teriakan terdengar samar-samar….. Kepalanya berat sekali. Wajahnya sakit sekali…Ia merasa lemah. _Apakah aku akan mati_… Lalu ia merasa seseorang meneriaki namanya. Ada perkelahian di sana, ada yang ingin melindunginya.

"SUNGMIN!"

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Kyuhyun terhenyak melihat Sungmin roboh dipukul Boss. Nafasnya tercekat, rasa bersalah dan ketakutan menghantui dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja ia tidak merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, tendangan itu….pukulan itu….pecahan beling yang bersarang di kepalanya….besi-besi yang menghantam sekujur tubuhnya….Kyuhyun merasa beku, tidak sakit, seolah-olah pandangannya menghitam dan hanya ada Sungmin di depannya. Gadis itu dalam bahaya. Kemarahannya pun bangkit.

Dengan seluruh sisa kekuatannya, Kyuhyun bangun dan menerjang orang-orang yang sedang menghajarnya. Dengan cepat ia balas menghajar mereka satu persatu. Pembalasan!

"AKAN KUHAJAR KALIAN SEMUA!" entah dari mana kekuatan itu muncul, Kyuhyun tidak peduli, ia membantai mereka satu-persatu tanpa pandang bulu.

Kemarahannya benar-benar memuncak! Ia menyerang mereka dengan brutal. Boss tertegun menyaksikan semua itu, ia melihat banyak anak buahnya yang berjatuhan.

"BERHENTI! KUBILANG BERHENTI!" teriak Boss tiba-tiba.

Perkelahian itu berhenti mendadak. Mereka menatap Boss dengan kemarahan yang tertahan, mereka tak mengerti mengapa harus berhenti. Nafas Kyuhyun terengah-engah.

_Akan kubunuh kalian semua!_

Sungmin menatap mereka dengan pandangan kabur. Sunyi senyap mengisi ruangan itu beberapa saat hingga ia berhasil mengumpulkan kembali semua kesadarannya. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun dengan wajah memar. Boss tiba-tiba menoleh ke tempat Sungmin. Laki-laki kurus kering yang tadi ditemui Kyuhyun di luar restoran cepat-cepat menghampiri Bos dan membisikinya sesuatu. Boss mengangguk kecil, kemudian melempar pandangannya pada Sungmin. Ia mengerti sekarang.

Aset…gadis inikah aset yang dimaksud Kyuhyun?

Ia menghampiri Sungmin dengan wajah geram, "Kau tahu kenapa bangsat itu kuhajar?"

Sungmin mengernyit ketakutan.

"Dia hutang padaku 15 juta!"

Lima belas juta ? Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

Besi dingin yang dipegangnya menempel di pipi Sungmin,

"Baik, aku akan melepaskannya lagi kali ini. Tapi ini yang terakhir. Jika uang itu masih belum sampai di tanganku, temanmu itu akan kubuat lebih mampus daripada sekarang! "

Ia mengacungkan tangannya ke Kyuhyun,

"Kau juga ingat baik-baik, bocah tengik, ini yang terakhir! Aku tidak peduli apa caramu untuk melunasiku, tapi jika kau tidak bisa melunasinya…kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengirimmu ke neraka!"

Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Ia berani beradu pandang dengan Boss, menantangnya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Ayo pergi."

"Tapi, Boss…"

"AYO PERGI!"

Mereka geram, tapi terpaksa menuruti perkataan Boss. Satu persatu berjalan lunglai meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kyuhyun menghampiri tempat Sungmin. Sungmin menatapnya dengan nafas tertahan, laki-laki itu babak belur. Kyuhyun segera berlutut, mengangkat kepala Sungmin dan tersenyum lemah padanya,

"Lain kali jangan coba-coba menolongku. Dasar bodoh."

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

"Kau ingin tahu ceritaku yang sebenarnya ? Inilah aku. Aku bukan Kyuhyun si anak orang kaya. Aku tidak memiliki mobil, ayahku bukan pengusaha kaya dan ibuku tidak berpergian ke luar negri. Itu dulu. Dulu sekali. Sekarang keluargaku hidup melarat, kami hidup terkatung-katung dengan jumlah hutang yang tidak sedikit. Keluargaku sudah hancur, Sungmin."

Sungmin menatapnya tak mengerti. Ada kesedihan yang dalam dari suara Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin, mengenggamnya erat-erat saat ia melihat gadis itu tercengang kaget melihat 'rumah' barunya. Oh tidak, lebih tepatnya lagi 'gubuk' barunya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak yakin apa tempat seburuk itu pantas disebut rumah. Tapi entah kenapa ia ingin menunjukkannya pada Sungmin.

"Ayo," Kyuhyun membawanya masuk.

Sungmin tak bersuara saat memasuki rumah sempit itu. Beberapa perabotan bekas yang tampaknya sudah tidak layak pakai berserakan di mana-mana, lantainya kotor dan berdebu, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri. Ia ngeri melihat beberapa pecahan kaca di dekat pintu rumah akibat pertengkaran tadi pagi. Sungmin tidak terlalu membanggakan kondisi keluarganya yang serba mewah, tapi sungguh ia menganggap tempat tinggal ini benar-benar tidak layak dihuni. Ia tidak menyangka kebangkrutan ayah Kyuhyun sudah sampai separah ini.

"Eomma mungkin sedang tidur. Kesehatannya akhir-akhir ini menurun drastis. Semua kejadian ini terlalu memukulnya. Belum lagi sifat ayahku yang semakin tidak karuan, aku sering memergoki ayahku memarahi dan memperlakukan ibuku dengan kasar,"

Kyuhyun mengintip ke balik sebuah pintu lapuk yang jendelanya ditutupi kain tipis. Ia tersenyum lemah melihat sosok ibunya yang memang tengah tertidur di dalam. Suaranya serak,

"aku sudah berjanji padanya, setelah semua urusan ayahku kuselesaikan, aku akan membawa ibuku keluar dari tempat busuk ini! Dari ayahku terutama…."

Sungmin mengamatinya dengan perasaan tak enak. Tapi apa yang bisa ia katakan ? Perkelahian di restoran tadi saja sudah hampir membuatnya mati ketakutan, dan kenyataan ini juga tak kalah menakutkannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Kyuhyun selama ini tidak seperti yang orang-orang kagumi. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Heechul, dengan betapa tergiurnya Heechul saat mendengar cerita-cerita tentang kekayaan Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin juga tidak bisa menertawainya. Bukankah ini semua di luar kemauan Kyuhyun ?

Sungmin kaget ketika Kyuhyun sudah berdiri lagi di depannya,

"Wajahmu tidak apa-apa ?"

Sungmin menggeleng, senyumnya benar-benar terpaksa. "Tidak apa-apa."

_Pipiku seperti mati rasa…_

Kyuhyun mengamati lebam merah yang bersarang di sudut kiri bibir Sungmin akibat pukulan Boss, ia mendesah kecil,"Tunggu di sini, aku akan ambilkan obat."

"Eh, tidak usah." Kyuhyun tertegun.

"Lebih baik kau urusi dirimu sendiri. Lihat, kau sampai babak belur begini." tiba-tiba Sungmin tertawa, "tampangmu benar-benar tidak karuan."

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar ikut tertawa. Sungmin sekarang tahu semuanya, mobil dan semua barang mewah yang digunakan Kyuhyun saat ini adalah milik Zhoumi. Ia sama sekali tidak mengeluh, ia menduga semua itu dilakukan Kyuhyun karena ia ingin tetap terlihat seperti anak orang kaya. Sungmin juga tahu jika Kyuhyun bukan tinggal di istana mewah seperti apa yang diceritakan banyak orang, keadaan memaksanya tinggal di tempat sempit ini. Lalu Sungmin kini juga tahu tentang keluarganya, tentang ibunya yang sedang sakit-sakitan dan tentang ayahnya yang berubah total menjadi pemabuk dan pemarah, juga tentang Kyuhyun yang ingin segera membawa ibunya keluar dari tempat ini. Tapi tetap saja ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui Sungmin. Kyuhyun masih menyimpannya dalam-dalam.

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Pukul 18.30 Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin pulang. Bukan dengan mobil pinjamannya, tapi dengan bus. Saat itu bus ber-AC yang ditumpangi mereka sepi. Hanya ada beberapa bangku yang diisi penumpang, selebihnya kosong.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan membuang pandangannya keluar -rintik hujan di luar membasahi kaca jendela bus dan mengaburkan pandangannya. Kyuhyun tetap mencoba menatap menembus kaca, tapi perasaannya membuat dia ingin menoleh ke samping, ke arah Sungmin.

Ia baru sadar ternyata gadis itu tengah tertidur. Sama persis seperti malam di mana ia tertidur dalam keadaan mabuk. Tapi wajah itu begitu lelah…..

Kyuhyun terpaku dalam keheningan yang damai, mengamati Sungmin yang terlelap seperti sesosok malaikat kecil tanpa sayap. Mungkin sayap itu kasat mata, atau mungkin Kyuhyun tidak sadar ia telah melihatnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit, mampukah ia melukai malaikat ini ?

Ia telah menyusun rencananya satu persatu dengan begitu rapi, dengan harapan pasti bahwa rencananya itu akan berjalan dengan mulus. Tapi apa yang terjadi pada mereka siang ini sama sekali tidak termasuk dalam salah satu rencananya. Sedikitpun ia tidak ingin ada yang menyakiti Sungmin, apalagi sampai memukulinya. Tapi bukankah ia sendiri saat ini tengah 'memukulinya' dengan satu rencana kotor ?

Kyuhyun membisu. Hatinya dilanda keraguan yang besar. Ia terenyuh melihat Sungmin yang mencoba melawan orang-orang yang mengeroyoknya tadi siang.

_Ia mencoba menolongku tadi….padahal ia tidak tahu akulah orang yang akan mencelakainya._

Kyuhyun menoleh saat tubuh Sungmin bergerak sedikit, gadis itu bersandar kelelahan di tempat duduknya. Kyuhyun merasa iba, diraihnya kepala Sungmin pelan-pelan agar tidak membangunkan gadis itu, lalu disandarkannya di bahunya. Lengan Kyuhyun yang penuh luka bergerak perlahan, gemetar, ingin rasanya ia merangkul Sungmin. Tapi ia mengurung niatnya, ia takut akan membangunkan Sungmin…..

Tapi terlebih-lebih lagi ia takut gadis itu akan menolaknya. Saat Sungmin tertidur di bahunya, Kyuhyun merasa dunianya berubah. Ada yang menyentuh hatinya meski ia terus menyangkal. Perasaan itu berkecamuk di dalam hati kecilnya, ia ingin melindungi gadis itu….ingin memberikan sesuatu yang mungkin sampai kapanpun juga tidak akan bisa diberinya….ia ingin membawanya terbang tinggi dengan sayap-sayapnya yang masih rapuh. Dan dari dalam lubuk hatinya ia ingin gadis itu suatu hari akan tersenyum untuknya. Hanya untuknya…

Dan tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa takut akan kehilangan Sungmin. Saat itu Kyuhyun sadar, ia sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Pada malaikatnya yang sedang tertidur…..

_Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang berarti bagimu. Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari tawamu, dari mimpi-mimpimu. Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah memimpikanku. Mungkin tidak hari ini, mungkin juga tidak untuk selamanya. Tapi aku akan berdoa semoga aku bisa selalu memberimu mimpi yang terindah, dan kuharap suatu harinanti….ya,suatu hari nanti, kuharap kau akan memimpikanku…Dear Love._

**TBC**

**Chapt 6 update~~**

**Kyupilnya udah mulai cinta ama bunnyMing nih hehe tinggal tunggu bunnyMingnya aja tuh cinta apa engga ama si Kyupil :D**

**Gomawo buat yang udah review, mian gabisa nyebutin satu-persatu tapi review dari chingudeul semua aku baca kok #pasti**

**Oke, see ya next chapt^^**

**RnR juseyo~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Love remake**

**_Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Genderswitch_**

**_a/n : anyeong~ hehe kali ini aku menghadirkan lagi ff yang di remake dari novel yang berjudul DEAR LOVE karya PRINCESS WG, aku suka dengan jalan ceritanya dan karena aku cinta dengan uri Kyumin maka aku meremakenya menjadikan Kyumin sebagai tokoh utama dicerita ini , ok cukup sekian kata2 pembuka dari author, c'mon like this! (ala Girl's Day)_**

**_Chapter 7_**

_Saat kau datang mendekat sambil tersenyum padaku,_

_rasanya seperti semua kebahagiaan di dunia ini adalah milikku.._

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

"Bawa ini." Sungmin mengeluarkan payung lipat dari dalam tasnya. Payung lipat berwarna biru langit kesayangannya, payung yang diberikan Siwon padanya,

"sebentar lagi pasti hujan deras." Kyuhyun mengambilnya.

Kemudian mereka saling bertatapan dalam keheningan, sama-sama membisu. Kyuhyun ingin membuka mulutnya, mengucapkan apa yang ada di hatinya saat ini, tapi bibirnya malah terkatup rapat.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," Sungmin menekan bel di gerbang rumahnya,

"aku masuk dulu ya. Sampai bertemu lagi besok."

"Uhm…Sungmin.."

"Hm ?"

Kyuhyun menimbang-nimbang, ragu. "Tidak apa-apa. Sampai bertemu lagi besok."

Ia tersenyum tak berdaya melihat Sungmin meninggalkannya masuk ke dalam rumah.

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Sungmin pulang ke rumah diam-diam, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya, terutama pada memar di sudut bibirnya. Jika ada yang menanyakannya, ia berdalih kalau tadi dia tidak hati-hati jatuh di tangga dan membentur tiang.

Tapi appa toh tetap bisa melihatnya. Appa menahan rasa cemasnya di dalam hati. Ia melihat jelas dengan siapa Sungmin pulang malam-malam begini, lagi-lagi dengan anak berandalan itu. Dan keadaan anak itu juga tidak kalah buruknya, bahkan lebih parah dibandingkan Sungmin. Orang paling tolol sekalipun pasti tahu kalau luka-luka itu diakibatkan dari perkelahian.

Tapi pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di benak appa adalah apakah putrinya juga terseret dalam perkelahian itu? Kenapa putrinya sekarang bergaul dengan berandalan itu ? Kenapa sejak saat Sungmin tidak pulang semalaman, sekejap saja ia sudah menjelma menjadi sosok yang lain yang seolah-olah menyimpan sejuta rahasia ?

Dan tiba-tiba saja appa dilanda ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin bergaul lagi dengan anak berandalan itu.

Keesokkan harinya di sekolah…

Heechul meninggalkan ruangan OSIS dengan malas-malasan. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas, mengamati puluhan _delivery report_ yang masih berstatus pending sejak kemarin. Heechul tidak percaya orang seperti Kyuhyun tidak mengaktifkan ponsel selama seharian penuh. Lalu ia menekan nomor Kyuhyun, segera memasang telinga baik-baik menanti suara jawaban Kyuhyun. Tapi malah masuk _mailbox_. Heechul kesal bukan main. Ditendangnya sampah botol minuman yang tergeletak di depan sepatunya.

Lalu samar-samar ia mendengar suara canda tawa dari seberang sana. Suara tawa yang tidak asing baginya. Heechul menoleh, ia melihat Sungmin bersama Sunny dan Baekhyun sedang asik bercanda di kelas mereka yang kosong. Heechul agak terkejut melihat lebam merah di pipi kiri Sungmin. Diam-diam hati kecilnya tergerak untuk sekedar mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin sampai memar begitu. Tapi gengsinya kembali menguap, mengalahkan seluruh perasaannya.

_Untuk apa! Dia ingin jungkir balik sekalipun, itu bukan urusanku!_

Heechul tersenyum pahit pada dirinya sendiri,

_aku tidak akan peduli lagi dengannya! Memang lebih baik begini, siapa suruh waktu itu dia membentakku!_

"Heechul-ah." Siwon datang sambil membawa 2 helm motor, ia menyodorkan helm itu pada Heechul, "Kajja."

"Kajja."

Heechul segera menarik Siwon pergi dari situ, daripada nanti Siwon melihat Sungmin dan malah memanggilnya ke tempat mereka. Siwon tidak perlu tahu tentang masalah antara mereka berdua, Heechul yakin betul Siwon bisa kalang kabut jika sampai ia tahu.

Lagipula Heechul tidak mau Siwon tahu apa-apa tentang Kyuhyun sang _gebetan_ barunya.

"Chagi, ke kantin dulu . Aku ingin membeli minum sebentar."

Heechul mendatangii salah satu stand di kantin sekolah dan membeli satu botol air mineral dingin. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Siwon datang terbirit-birit padanya.

"Hey, namjachingu Sungmin datang!" seru Siwon sambil tertawa.

"Apa?"

"Itu …" Siwon menunjuk ke depan tempat parkir motor, di situ berdiri seorang namja yang tidak asing lagi bagi Heechul.

Heechul nyaris memuntahkan minumannya. Tersedak kaget melihat Kyuhyun ada di sekolahannya sekarang. Ia senang karena menyangka Kyuhyun datang kemari khusus untuk bertemu dengannya. Aah…senangnya….

Tapi kemudian kata-kata Siwon tadi membuatnya kaku.

"Siapa tadi kau bilang ? Namjachingu Sungmin?"

"Iya, waktu itu dia juga pernah datang ke sini untuk bertemu Sungmin. Aku sempat mengintip sebentar , sepertinya dia mesra sekali dengan Sungmin. Lalu setelah itu Sungmin pergi bersamanya. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika Sungmin ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih , kenapa dia tidak pernah bercerita padaku ?"

"Tidak, itu bukan kekasih Sungmin."

Tapi...tunggu sebentar...

Heechul tercekat saat melihat Sungmin tiba-tiba muncul di tempat itu. Sungmin memang tidak menyadari keberadaan Heechul maupun Siwon, tapi Heechul bisa melihat dengan jelas dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun. Raut wajah Kyuhyun terlihat bebeda, ia langsung tersenyum dan mengucapkan sesuatu pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu mereka pergi. Bersama-sama…dan Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin….

"Benar apa kataku…..itu memang namjachingunya Sungmin. Wah….Sungmin harus diberitahu , masa memiliki namjachingu tidak cerita-cerita ?" Siwon tertawa.

"…"

"Apa mungkin dia malu ? Tapi namjachingunya lumayan juga."

"Siwon, kita pulang . Sekarang juga."

Heechul menyambar tasnya pergi dari tempat itu secepat mungkin, ia tidak mengacuhkan Siwon yang memanggilnya dengan nada kebingungan. Ia ingin segera pulang…..menghapus semua peristiwa tadi yang terekam dalam otaknya…ia ingin mencuci otaknya jika perlu….ia ingin berteriak…ingin menjerit…ingin berlari mengejar mereka….ia ingin marah….

_Sungmin, kenapa kau tega berbuat ini padaku ?!_

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Saat pertama kali melihat Kyuhyun berdiri seorang diri menunggunya, Sungmin sempat tersenyum dalam hati. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan tawa sewaktu berhadapan muka dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun, si manusia blonde itu, secara ajaib sudah mewarnai rambutnya menjadi hitam dan memotongnya rapi (a/n : Kyuhyun jaman Bonamana :D ). Meskipun wajahnya sudah babak-belur sana-sini akibat perkelahian kemarin, tapi ia terlihat lebih bersih, lebih fresh, lebih tampan. Ia terlihat berbeda...

"Kenapa senyum-senyum terus dari tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka berjalan keluar dari sekolah.

"Ta…tampangmu itu….HAHAHAHAHA" Sungmin tertawa lepas,

"ada apa dengan rambutmu ?"

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan, jika aku mau menjadi namjachingumu aku harus mengubah gaya rambutku."

"Kapan aku mengatakan begitu ?"

"Ada, sewaktu kau sedang mabuk. Mungkin kau sudah lupa ya ?"

"Tapi begini memang jauh lebih baik. Kau terlihat lebih rapi."

"Tambah tampan tidak?"

Senyum Sungmin memudar, "Bisa tidak, jangan terlalu percaya diri ?"

Sungmin tidak pernah mengerti kenapa banyak yeoja, terutama Heechul, tergila-gila pada Kyuhyun. Padahal menurutnya Siwon jauh lebih keren.

"Oh iya, ini payungmu."

Sungmin membelalak tak percaya melihat payung yang disodorkan Kyuhyun padanya. Itu bukan payung butut biru langit pemberian Siwon! Payung lipat yang disodorkan Kyuhyun berwarna merah, dan masih baru.

"Ini bukan payungku! Payungku berwarna biru langit."

"Maksudmu payung jelek itu ? Aku sudah membuangnya. Ini kugantikan dengan yang baru, lebih bagus."

"A…apa ? Kau buang ? Payungku kau buang?!" Sungmin panik,

"itu payung kesayanganku! Itu payung yang sangat berarti bagiku, aku selalu menyimpannya meskipun sudah rusak!"

"Itu kan hanya payung yang sudah kuno…"

Sungmin tidak bereaksi, perutnya melilit membayangkan payung pemberian Siwon sudah bergabung dengan sampah-sampah lain di tempat pembuangan.

_Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa kemarin aku harus meminjamkan payung itu padanya !? _

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merasa menyesal.

"Baiklah….baiklah….aku salah, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu jika payung itu, ternyata sangat berarti bagimu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Ini aku gantikan dengan yang baru. Aku mohon jangan marah lagi."

Sungmin tetap tidak bereaksi. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Sebagian hatinya jengkel setengah mati pada Kyuhyun, sebagian lagi sedih karena kehilangan barang pemberian Siwon. Ia tidak bergeming meskipun Kyuhyun terus membujuknya dengan kata kata manis. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun mau berjanji,

"Baik, begini saja…aku berjanji pulang nanti aku akan mengobrak-abrik tempat sampah untuk mencari payung itu. Jika perlu aku akan mengendus-ngendus ke semua tempat pembuangan sampah untuk mencarinya." Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan lubang hidungnya, lucu.

"Aku pasti akan menemukan payungmu. Nanti kukembalikan."

"Kau harus menemukannya, apapun caranya aku tidak peduli."

"Iya…aku berjanji."

Akhirnya setelah dipaksa, Sungmin mau juga tersenyum cemberut. Kyuhyun lega. Ia menggengam erat tangan Sungmin sambil tersenyum,

"Jangan marah lagi ya, aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat. Kau pasti akan suka."

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Sungmin susah payah memanjat tembok tinggi pembatas yang memisahkan taman itu dengan tanah kosong tempatnya berpijak. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun bersikeras mau mengajaknya masuk ke dalam. Ini namanya bukan masuk, tapi menerobos.

Taman itu sudah ditutup sejak pertengahan bulan lalu, Sungmin sendiri tidak pernah datang ke sini sewaktu masih dibuka, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa harus ditutup. Sejak taman itu ditutup, tidak ada seorang pun yang diperkenankan masuk dan tidak ada seorang pun yang mau merawatnya.

Brukk….Sungmin mendarat tidak terlalu mulus di atas dedaunan kering. Ia bangkit berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun sudah menyusulnya. Ia melompat santai di depan Sungmin sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa kita harus masuk ke sini? Tempat ini kan sudah ditutup!"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku akan membawamu keliling."

"Kau ini…kenapa sih selalu membawaku ke tempat yang aneh-aneh ? Pertama ke diskotik, lalu ke restoran sarang mafia itu, sekarang ke sini! Tolong bawa aku ke tempat yang normal sekali-kali!"

"Tapi tempat ini bagus, ya….dulunya memang." Kyuhyun menatap sekelilingnya,

"tapi aku jamin kau pasti akan suka. Ayo, aku akan membawamu melihat-lihat."

Kyuhyun meraih tangannya dan mulai membawanya menelusuri taman kosong itu. Keadaan taman ini tidak terlalu bagus, juga tidak terlalu jelek. Mungkin karena sudah tidak terawat lagi maka taman itu jadi berkesan semerawut. Tapi pohon-pohon rindang masih menaungi sekeliling taman, kokoh tak tergoyahkan seakan-akan mereka akan selalu hidup untuk mengisi kekosongan tempat itu. Cahaya matahari sore menembus pepohonan, samar-samar menampakkan rona merahnya yang indah.

Sungmin mengamati beberapa bangku kayu yang kondisinya sudah benar benar tidak terurus, tertutup ranting dan dedaunan kering. Tapi Sungmin sempat tersenyum saat melihat ukiran ukiran yang pernah digoreskan beberapa pasangan yang kasmaran saat mereka duduk di bangku itu dulu.

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merasa damai. Dihirupnya udara sejuk dalam-dalam, dinikmatinya suara kicauan-kicauan burung yang merdu bak nyanyian sore abadi.

"Aku sering sekali ke taman ini waktu kecil, biasanya aku hanya sekedar duduk-duduk saja sambil melamun. Di sana ada danau, jika sudah sore pasti indah sekali. Aku tidak pernah menyadari betapa indahnya tempat ini sebelum tempat ini ditutup, heran ya."

Kyuhyun membawanya ke depan danau yang kondisinya tidak terlalu baik. Tapi suasananya begitu damai.

"Kau tahu? Dulu orang-orang mengatakan jika kita melempar koin ke danau ini dan meminta permohonan apa saja, pasti akan terkabulkan."

Sungmin menoleh padanya, "Dan kau percaya?"

"Tidak."

Keduanya membisu, tenggelam dalam lamunan masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba saja?" cetus Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, ia jongkok ke bawah dan mengambil 2 batu kerikil kecil untuk mereka,

"tidak ada koin, batu pun jadi. Ayo, mintalah apa saja, tidak ada salahnya kan?"

Sungmin tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengambil kerikil itu. Ia menimbang-nimbang apa permintaannya.

Hoop! Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun melempar kerikil itu jauh-jauh hingga tercemplung ke dalam air danau. Ia tersenyum.

_Aku ingin dia mengetahui perasaanku_…

Sedetik kemudian Sungmin menyusul.

"Apa permintaanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

Sungmin tersenyum misterius, "Rahasia. Siapa tahu nanti jika aku beritahu jadi tidak bisa terkabulkan lagi." Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum,

_Aku ingin semua masalahku dengan Heechul selesai, aku ingin Siwon selalu bahagia, aku ingin segera lulus sekolah dan kuliah di luar_.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat perjanjian?"

"Perjanjian apa?" Sungmin menatapnya heran.

"Tempat ini akan menjadi tempat pertemuan kita setiap kali kita saling merindukan. Kalau kau merindukanku, datanglah ke tempat ini. Dan kalau ternyata kita bertemu di sini, berarti ternyata hati kita memang sedang saling merindukan."

"Baik." tapi Sungmin ragu apa ia akan pernah merindukan cowo itu.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun menoleh padanya,

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu. " Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berlari kecil meninggalkannya, kemudian menghilang sebentar.

Sungmin menunggunya dengan sabar meskipun ia lebih senang kalau tidak sendirian di tempat sepi ini. Diamatinya riak-riak air danau yang tenang hampir tidak bergerak, kemudian mendongak menatap gumpalan awan kemerahan yang menutupi langit sore. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa memainkan rambutnya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti, berharap bisa selalu menikmati sore seperti ini.

Lalu ia mendengar derap langkah kaki, ia menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun kembali padanya sambil membawa setangkai mawar merah liar yang hampir layu. Sungmin benar-benar tidak menyangka, tapi ia senang. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum melihat bunga itu. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin sambil membawa mawar itu padanya.

"Sudah hampir layu, tapi tadi aku sudah menelusuri seisi taman ini dan ternyata bunga inilah satu-satunya yang masih hidup. Kuharap kau mau menerimanya."

Sungmin menutup bibirnya dengan tangan, setengah mati menahan senyum.

"Aku tahu aku memang bukan namjachingu yang baik, juga bukan yang seperti kau idam-idamkan. Tapi aku sungguh beruntung bisa bersama denganmu saat ini."

_Aku memang si tolol yang beruntung…sangat beruntung….._

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Sungmin terkikik, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak tersenyum terlalu banyak. Mulutnya ditutup lagi sebelum tawanya nanti meledak.

"Kejadian kemarin membuatku sadar sebenarnya kau itu sangat berarti bagiku. Aku tahu mungkin kau tidak merasakan yang sama padaku. Mungkin sekarang kau ada di sini bersamaku tapi hatimu sedang bersama yang lain. Aku benar-benar menyesal sudah menyeretmu ke dalam banyak masalah, maafkan aku untuk semuanya tapi aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuatmu terluka. Aku ingin selalu menjagamu.."

Sungmin membisu diam. Ia baru sadar Kyuhyun ternyata serius. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja saat ia bertatapan mata dengan Kyuhyun, ia baru menyadari hal-hal kecil dari namja itu yang selama ini yang tidak ia perhatikan, sepasang matanya yang teduh, lekuk wajahnya yang sempurna, hidungnya yang mancung, rambut berantakannya yang kini sudah lebih rapi….

"Lee Sungmin, bolehkah aku selalu bersamamu?"

Ia menyerahkan mawar itu pada Sungmin, meski ragu tapi Sungmin mau menerimanya. Meskipun sudah hampir layu tapi Sungmin terharu, ia belum pernah diberi mawar oleh siapapun. Ia lebih terharu lagi karena Kyuhyun sampai menjelajahi seisi taman ini hanya untuk mencarikannya satu-satunya mawar yang masih hidup.

Saat itu tiba-tiba saja Sungmin melupakan semua masalahnya, lenyap tak berbekas meski hanya untuk sementara. Ia lupa masalahnya dengan Heechul, ia lupa traumanya akan perkelahian kemarin, ia lupa tentang payung pemberian Siwon yang dihilangkan Kyuhyun, ia lupa dengan betapa menyebalkannya Kyuhyun itu. Yang menari-nari di pikirannya hanyalah detik ini, saat ia meresapi semua keheningan milik mereka.

Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa ada yang lain di dadanya, ia tidak mengerti mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ini. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Saat itulah saat yang tidak akan dilupakan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum padanya untuk pertama kali. Hanya untuknya.

**TBC**

**Chapter 7 datang~~**

**Kyumin moment kyumin moment hehe**

**Kyupilnya udah engga blonde lagi kaaan ? Udah cakep kaaan ? Udah dooong #ditabok**

**Yang nanyain Heechul , tuuuh nongol juga kan uri Cinderella J #tunjukatas**

**Ada yang nanya ini remake apa bukan, hmm.. dari judulnya aja udah ada tulisan remake, terus kan di setiap awal cerita ada author note nya dan disitu udah di jelasin dengan cukup jelas sayangkuu, jadi ini ff emang remake dari novelnya princess WG cuma disesuaikan dengan tokohnya^^**

**Gomawo buat yang udah review, review lagi nde^^**

**Last, RnR juseyo~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Love remake**

**_Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Genderswitch_**

**_a/n : anyeong~ hehe kali ini aku menghadirkan lagi ff yang di remake dari novel yang berjudul DEAR LOVE karya PRINCESS WG, aku suka dengan jalan ceritanya dan karena aku cinta dengan uri Kyumin maka aku meremakenya menjadikan Kyumin sebagai tokoh utama dicerita ini , ok cukup sekian kata2 pembuka dari author, c'mon like this! (ala Girl's Day)_**

**_Chapter 8_**

_Altough it will be slightly difficult ,_

_I will also say words like "I LOVE YOU" until the day you come into my arms.._

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin pulang sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Sungmin menekan bel dan menunggu pembantu rumahnya datang membukakan pintu.

"Payungmu pasti akan kutemukan. Nanti besok kukembalikan, bila perlu malam ini juga."

Meskipun Sungmin masih merasa sayang pada payung pemberian Siwon, tapi dalam hati ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu memusingkan masalah itu lagi. Sungmin berdiri salah tingkah di depan Kyuhyun, tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana padanya.

Sejak ia tahu isi hati Kyuhyun, ia jadi merasa serba salah, tidak enak, tidak nyaman, tidak tenang….Ia terus bertanya-tanya kenapa Kyuhyun bisa jatuh cinta padanya ?

Bukankah selama ini baik dia maupun Sungmin terkesan hanya main-main? Bukankah tujuan utama Sungmin berpacaran dengannya semata-mata hanya untuk melindungi Siwon dari kekejaman Heechul?

_Kenapa semuanya jadi kacau begini ?_ pikir Sungmin.

Tapi ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri . Sebenarnya tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai merasa senang berada di dekat Kyuhyun. Cepat-cepat Sungmin menyangkal perasaannya itu karena bayangan Siwon masih tetap menari-nari dalam pikirannya. Selama masih ada Siwon di hatinya, ia akan sulit menerima cinta yang baru dari siapapun juga.

"Oh iya….tentang hutang 15 jutamu itu….aku akan meminjamkan uangku untuk sementara."

Kyuhyun tertegun sejenak, "Tidak usah, aku bisa mencari jalan keluar lain."

"Aku bukannya bermaksud menyinggungmu, tapi jika besok kau tidak bisa melunasi hutang ayahmu itu, orang-orang itu tidak akan melepaskanmu. Mereka mungkin akan bertindak lebih jauh lagi padamu. Mereka itu mengerikan sekali. Orang kasar itu bilang padaku….."

"Sungmin!" Sungmin tersentak.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan mencari jalan keluar lain. Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku berjanji."

"Tapi….bagaimana caranya?"

Kyuhyun mendengar langkah kaki pembantu rumah Sungmin yang tergopoh-gopoh membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum padanya,

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang masalahku. Masuklah ke dalam, sampai jumpa lagi besok."

"Tapi Kyuhyun…." Sungmin tidak berdaya melihat kepergian Kyuhyun dari tempatnya.

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Kyuhyun memasuki rumah kumuhnya dengan perasaan tidak enak, perasaannya mengatakan ada yang baru saja terjadi di situ. Sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Ia terkejut melihat Zhoumi sudah berada di dalam rumahnya, sedang menanti kepulangannya. Lalu ada ayahnya yang duduk di sana sambil terus tersenyum-senyum memegang secarik kertas.

"Ada apa ini?"

Zhoumi bangkit berdiri begitu melihatnya datang, ia tertawa-tawa girang,

"Lihat apa yang baru saja didapat ayahmu. Kau bebas, Kyuhyun! Kalian sekeluarga sudah bebas dari preman-preman itu!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ayah mengacung-ngacungkan kertas di tangannya,

"Kita baru saja mendapatkan cek!"

"Cek ? Cek apa?!" sedikitpun Kyuhyun tidak merasa tenang, ada yang tidak beres di sini! Ia merebut cek itu dari tangan ayahnya.

Sebuah _blank check_, cek kosong yang bebas diisi dengan berapapun jumlah yang mereka inginkan. Tangannya bergetar saat ia melihat tanda tangan si pemberi cek, dan namanya. Kyuhyun terperangah, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar menahan marah.

"Bagaimana appa bisa mendapat cek ini!" teriaknya selantang mungkin.

Zhoumi menghampirinya sambil tersenyum, "Waktu kau pergi tadi, appanya Sungmin datang kemari. Dan ternyata dari kemarin dia sudah menyuruh orang-orangnya untuk mengikutimu. "

Ayah Kyuhyun melanjutkan, "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maunya si konglomerat itu, tapi dia terus menanyakan tentangmu."

"Rencanamu berhasil," Zhoumi berbisik tepat di telinga Kyuhyun,

"Appanya Sungmin ketakutan setengah mati melihat putrinya dirusak olehmu! Dia membujuk ayahmu untuk mencoba bicara padamu , agar kau mau sedikit memperlakukan putrinya dengan baik dan jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya. Tapi ayahmu itu ternyata selicik kau.."

Kyuhyun langsung reflek mendorong tubuh Zhoumi dengan kasar hingga ia terhuyung hingga jatuh. Zhoumi termangu tak mengerti, dilihatnya Kyuhyun menghampiri ayahnya sendiri dengan wajah marah.

"Apa yang appa katakan pada orang itu! Apa?!" bentak Kyuhyun tak sabar.

Sang ayah malah tertawa lagi, "Orang itu menyuruh aku bicara baik-baik padamu, agar kau mau menjaga putrinya. Cih! Memangnya aku ini apa? Aku tidak mau mengurusi kisah cintamu, tidak akan! Lalu kubohongi dia, aku membanggakan kau di depannya. Kuceritakan semua tentang masa lalumu, tentang semua teman-teman wanitamu yang kau campakkan satu-persatu. Hahaha." Ayah tertawa sadis,

"seharusnya kau lihat tampang pucat orang itu, dia sampai berkeringat dingin mendengar semua ceritaku. Lalu tiba-tiba saja otak cerdasku ini berfungsi, aku mengajukan syarat padanya."

"Syarat? Syarat apa!"

"Aku katakan…."

**Flashback On**

"Aku tidak jamin putraku itu bisa memperlakukan putrimu dengan baik. Bukan salahku….dia memang dari dulu tidak pernah berubah, hobi bergonta-ganti pasangan lalu mencampakkan mereka satu-persatu sesuka hatinya. Dasar anak muda….Aku bahkan pernah dengar dia bicara dengan temannya, dia itu sepertinya memacari putrimu hanya demi uang. Tapi jika kau memang peduli pada putrimu, yaaa…..rasanya tidak berat bagimu untuk mengeluarkan uang sedikit…"

Appa Sungmin menunduk, kecewa mendengar semua cerita tadi. Hatinya sakit mencemaskan Sungmin.

"Berapa uang yang kau mau?"

"Aku? Aku tidak mau, aku ini orang baik-baik. Tapi putraku itu memang kurang ajar, dia baru bisa berhenti menemui anakmu jika tujuannya sudah tercapai. Yaaa…untuk ukuran orang seperti dia …rasanya 30 juta sudah cukup." Appa Sungmin mengeluarkan selembar cek dari balik jas mahalnya.

"Ehhh…. tunggu, aku tiba-tiba tidak yakin dia mau 30 juta. Rasanya itu tidak bisa memuaskannya. Tambahkan lagi jadi 50 juta! Tidak….tidak….100 juta mungkin lebih baik! Kau tahu anak muda zaman sekarang kan? Paling suka berfoya-foya, uang sebanyak itu bisa habis dalam waktu yang singkat."

"Aku mengerti." Appa Sungmin tidak memasukkan jumlah uang yang dimintanya ke dalam lembaran cek itu, ia malah mengosongkannya. Ia membubuhkan tanda tangan dan kemudian menyerahkannya pada ayah Kyuhyun.

Ayah Kyuhyun tercengang tak percaya melihat _blank check_ yang disodorkan padanya, cepat-cepat ia menyambarnya.

"Kau memang orang yang murah hati! Putrimu pasti sangat beruntung! Baik…baik…aku jamin dengan uang sebanyak ini pasti Kyuhyun tidak akan lagi mendekati putrimu. Kau boleh tenang sekarang."

**Flashback End**

"A…apa? KENAPA APPA MENGATAKAN ITU PADANYA!" Kyuhyun naik pitam, ia Kalap dan menyerbu ke arahnya. Direngutnya kerah baju ayahnya dengan kasar,

"Kenapa appa berbuat ini padaku!"

"Kyuhyun! Kau ini apa-apaan! Kyuhyun, lepaskan!" Zhoumi meraih tubuh sahabatnya dan menariknya sekuat tenaga,

"Kau sudah gila ya? Lepaskan ayahmu!"

Ayah Kyuhyun mencoba menghirup udara dengan rakus saat Zhoumi berhasil menarik Kyuhyun jauh-jauh. Ia melotot marah pada putranya,

"ANAK BRENGSEK! KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH AYAHMU SENDIRI ?"

Kyuhyun mendorong Zhoumi kemudian kembali menerjang ayahnya. Lalu secepat kilat direbutnya _blank check_ itu dari tangan ayahnya. Ia merobek-robek lembaran cek berharga itu dan membuang serpihan-serpihannya hingga terbang berjatuhan di depan mata ayahnya.

"Kau….APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Aku tidak mau cek ini, dan aku tidak mau menerima apa-apa dari siapapun juga jika hanya untuk menyuruhku menjauhi Sungmin!"

"APA MAKSUDMU?! KAU SUDAH GILA!" Ayah Kyuhyun berlutut dan memungut-mungut serpihan kertasnya sambil terus mengutuk nama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terengah-engah, bahunya turun-naik melihat kegilaan ayahnya yang begitu diperbudak oleh uang. Darah seakan-akan naik ke kepalanya saat ia mengetahui apa yang sudah dikatakan ayahnya pada appa Sungmin. Semuanya hancur berantakan! Ia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi! Rasanya ia ingin berteriak atau bahkan kalau perlu menghantam kepalanya ke tembok.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berlari keluar meninggalkan mereka semua. Berlari ke mana pun ia mau, hingga nafasnya habis pun ia tidak peduli…

Zhoumi berlari kencang mengejar Kyuhyun sambil terus meneriaki namanya. Ia baru berhasil menangkapnya saat Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur kehabisan tenaga.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Kyu ? Kenapa? Kenapa kau merobek cek itu? Cek itu bisa menolongmu dari semua hutang!" Zhoumi menguncang-guncang bahu Kyuhyun.

"Pergi! Aku tidak mau mendengar semua kata-katamu lagi!" Kyuhyun mendorongnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Aku tidak mengerti, bukankah semua rencanamu sudah tercapai? Bahkan jauh lebih sempurna dari yang kita mau!"

"Rencana…." Kyuhyun mengerut keningnya kemudian tertawa pahit sekeras-kerasnya.

Rencananya memang sudah berjalan mulus. Terlalu mulus malah. Ia tidak pernah mengikutsertakan ayahnya dalam rencana itu, tapi siapa sangka justru ayahnya-lah yang paling berjasa mewujudkan semua rencananya. Ironis, itu semua terjadi justru saat Kyuhyun tidak berniat lagi. Ia tidak mau menipu Sungmin lagi atau pun merampok uang keluarganya dengan cara kotor.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Aku tidak mau menjalankan semua rencanaku itu, hyung. Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau…."

"Tapi kenapa?"

Tatapan Kyuhyun terlihat kosong. Wajahnya menandai betapa terluka hatinya saat ini.

"Kau…..kau jatuh cinta pada gadis itu?" Zhoumi menelan ludah,

"astaga."

"Aku tidak mau menyakitinya, benar-benar tidak mau…."

"Tapi….tapi kalau hutang itu tidak lunas, kau…kau bisa dihabisi mereka."

"Aku tidak peduli! Mati pun aku tidak peduli!"

Zhoumi kembali menelan ludahnya, perih. Perlahan-lahan ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk lemah di sampingnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menatap sosok seorang Kyuhyun yang berbeda, ia bukan lagi Kyuhyun yang dulu, yang bisa dengan santai menyakiti siapapun yang ia mau. Yang begitu arogan, tanpa perasaan dan bisa melepaskan diri dari semua kesalahannya hanya dengan uang dan kekuasaannya.

Tapi Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya ini sudah menjadi sosok yang lemah, yang rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri hanya demi perasaannya pada seorang gadis.

"Kenapa kau jadi begini, Kyu? Kenapa kau harus jatuh cinta pada gadis itu? Kenapa?"

Sungmin sudah meruntuhkan tembok-tembok keangkuhannya.

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Jam 23.46 malam…..

Sungmin merasa ada yang bergetar di dekat bantalnya saat ia tertidur lelap. Dengan mata sayup-sayup ia mencoba meraih ponselnya, ia mengeluh panjang saat melihat di layar ponselnya tertera nama CHO KYUHYUN yang berkedip-kedip.

"Hmm?" jawab Sungmin

"Kau sudah tidur?"

"Hm….." Sungmin mengucek-ngucek matanya,

"ada apa malam-malam begini…"

"Aku akan datang sebentar ke rumahmu. Sebentar saja."

"Jam 11 malam begini? Orang-orang di rumahku sudah tidur."

"Jangan bangunkan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya ingin menemuimu sebentar saja. "

"Tapi Cho Kyuhyun….malam-malam begini…." Sungmin memeluk gulingnya erat-erat, mencoba melawan hawa AC yang terlampau dingin di kamarnya,

"aku sudah tidur. Aku mengantuk sekali. Kau juga sebaiknya tidur saja,"

"Aku ke rumahmu sekarang juga ya. Kau tunggu di depan gerbang rumahmu setengah jam lagi."

"Kyuhyun….tunggu…eh, tunggu!"

Setengah jam kemudian tepatnya pukul 00.24, Sungmin berdiri mematung di depan gerbang rumahnya yang gelap. Ia menyusupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku jaket yang menutupi piyama tidurnya, udara malam begini tidak terlalu bersahabat.

Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara langkah kaki, ia menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun datang terburu-buru padanya. Akhirnya….

"Ada apa malam-malam begini? Aku bisa dimarahi."

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini."

Sungmin mengerut kening melihat payung biru-nya yang sudah ditemukan Kyuhyun,

"Tengah malam datang ke sini hanya untuk mengembalikan payung? Kau sudah gila ya?"

"Katanya ini payung kesayanganmu. Aku tadi sudah mati-matian mengorek tempat- tempat sampah di sekitar rumahku hanya untuk mencarinya. Ini sudah kubersihkan."

"Iya, tapi…." Sungmin kehilangan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mencela kebodohan Kyuhyun, tapi dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia sebenarnya merasa terharu,

"tapi kau tidak perlu sampai tengah malam begini mengembalikan payungku. Apa kau tahu kau ini sudah mengganggu tidurku? Aku bisa masuk angin karena menunggumu di sini. Kau juga bodoh, kenapa bukan besok saja mengembalikannya ?"

"Besok tidak bisa, karena aku kan harus pergi ke taman itu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku pasti merindukanmu. Kau lupa? Kita sudah buat perjanjian, jika di antara kita ada yang merasa rindu kita harus pergi ke taman itu. Besok kau sekolah sampai sore kan? Aku pasti jadi rindu setengah mati." Kyuhyun tertawa geli.

Sungmin mengambil payung itu dari tangan Kyuhyun, lalu tersenyum kecil melihat paying kenangannya itu. Andaikan saja Kyuhyun tahu kenapa Sungmin begitu menyayangi payung itu, apakah dia juga akan tetap susah payah mencarinya?

Sungmin mencermati pakaian Kyuhyun yang lusuh dan penuh keringat, juga pada sepatunya yang kotor karena lumpur, tampaknya namja itu memang sudah benar-benar ngotot mencari payung itu.

"Mianhae, aku jadi mengganggu tidurmu. Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Cho Kyuhyun, tunggu."

"Hm? Ada apa lagi?"

"Gomawo," Sungmin mengibas-ngibas payung itu di depan wajah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum,

"lain kali jangan ulangi lagi, aku memang marah besar tadi siang , tapi kau juga tidak perlu membuang-buang energi hanya untuk mencari barang yang…"

Sungmin menunduk menatap payung itu. Payung Siwon…payung bersejarahnya….

"barang yang tinggal kenangan ini…Mungkin aku tidak terlalu membutuhkannya lagi." Kyuhyun mendekatinya,

"Tapi ini kan barang kesayanganmu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa payung jelek ini bisa sangat berharga bagimu, tapi aku pasti akan selalu menjaga semua yang berharga itu."

"Oh begitu ya?" Sungmin salah tingkah. Angin tengah malam menghembus wajahnya kencang.

"Sebelum aku datang, tadi kau tidur memimpikan siapa?"

"Tidak memimpikan apa-apa…"

_Tadi aku mimpi dikejar-kejar seekor babi raksasa._

"Jika begitu nanti tidurnya mimpikan aku ne." Kyuhyun membungkuk sedikit dan mengecup kening Sungmin,

"selamat malam, jangan lupa nanti mimpi yang indah ya. Aku pulang dulu."

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Sungmin mengendap-ngendap masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi. Ia meletakkan payung biru Siwon itu di sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kertas kado lucu, kotak kadus ukuran besar itu dipenuhi barang-barang Sungmin yang sudah dikumpulkannya sejak kecil. Ada foto-fotonya waktu masih bayi, buku diary jaman sekolah menengah pertamanya, beberapa boneka lucunya yang sudah usang, dan kertas-kertas penuh tulisan lainnya.

Sungmin meletakkan payung itu di dalam kotak, kemudian menutupnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang merasa berat dan lega sekaligus. Payung Siwon tidak pernah masuk ke dalam kotak ini sebelumnya. Kemudian ia menatap tulisan '**Barang-Barang Kenangan'** yang tertera dengan jelas di atas tutupan kotak itu. Ia tersenyum getir dalam hatinya, berharap payung itu dan juga Siwon mulai saat ini bisa selalu ada di dalam kenangannya. Hanya di dalam kenangannya saja….

Payung merah Kyuhyun ada di atas mejanya.

**TBC**

**Chapt 8 update~~ ASAP bukan ? hehe**

**Banyak yang nanya ini sad ending atau bukan, hmmm ditunggu aja nde kelanjutannya ga seru dong klo dikasih tau sekarang #evillaugh #dibakar**

**Gomawo buat yang udah review, review lagi nde^^**

**Cha, yang belum review ditunggu reviewnya juseyo~~~**

**Pyong!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear Love remake**

**_Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Genderswitch_**

**_a/n : anyeong~ hehe kali ini aku menghadirkan lagi ff yang di remake dari novel yang berjudul DEAR LOVE karya PRINCESS WG, aku suka dengan jalan ceritanya dan karena aku cinta dengan uri Kyumin maka aku meremakenya menjadikan Kyumin sebagai tokoh utama dicerita ini , ok cukup sekian kata2 pembuka dari author, c'mon like this! (ala Girl's Day)_**

**_Chapter 9_**

_Seketika badai datang mengoyak kedamaian kita, aku tak percaya semua ini.._

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Pagi yang cerah menaungi seisi sekolahan, seolah-olah menyemangati para panitia OSIS yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan panggung untuk acara pelepasan Ketua OSIS yang akan dilaksanakan siang ini. Acara ini dibarengi _classmeeting_ dan acara-acara bazaar kecil-kecilan. Murid-murid tentu saja sangat antusias menyambutnya, lumayan untuk sekedar refreshing dari kepenatan mereka di sekolah.

Heechul, ketua OSIS yang masa jabatannya tinggal beberapa menit lagi, hanya duduk diam tanpa menghiraukan teman-temannya yang sibuk menata panggung. Ia juga tidak peduli saat hitungan akhir dari pemilihan suara sudah sampai di tangan panitia. Hanya ada 4 calon, dan pemenangnya adalah siswi kelas 2-C yang bernama Kwon Yuri. Tapi Heechul tidak peduli ….

"Heechul-ah, kau sudah menyusun pidatomu kan?" tanya Tiffany,

"kau terlihat tidak bergairah…kenapa ? Sedih ya karena ingin melepaskan jabatan ketua?"

"Aahh…itu bukan apa-apa." Heechul membuang pandangan matanya ke tempat lain.

Sekilas ia melihat Sungmin sedang membantu teman sekelasnya mendirikan stand minuman. Tiba-tiba hatinya terbakar.

"Loh, Heechul, mau kemana?" Tiffany kebingungan melihat Heechul tiba-tiba pergi dari tempatnya.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru Heechul menghampiri tempat Sungmin dan temannya. Sungmin terlihat kaget, lebih kaget lagi saat Heechul tiba-tiba dengan kasar menarik lengannya dan membawanya pergi dari situ.

Heechul mendorong Sungmin masuk ke dalam kelas yang kosong, kemudian ia menutup pintu kelas dengan satu bantingan keras. Sungmin mengelus-ngelus lengan kirinya yang sakit akibat tarikan Heechul.

"Heechul, ada apa?" ini pertama kalinya Sungmin bicara padanya, tapi sepertinya situasinya tidak terlalu mendukung.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya!"

Sungmin terlonjak kaget , "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura lagi! Singkirkan wajah innocent-mu itu dari depan mataku! Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Sungmin! Kau berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun! Kau merebutnya dariku!" teriak Heechul histeris.

_Ternyata dia sudah tahu… _

Sungmin merasa ciut, seolah-olah ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang hina pada teman baiknya sendiri. Tapi ia baru ingat apa tujuan utamanya.

"Aku memang berpacaran dengannya."

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku, Sungmin? Kenapa kau tega? Kau adalah teman baikku, tapi di belakangku ternyata kau seperti serigala berbulu domba, kau menusukku dari belakang! Kau….kau benar-benar brengsek!"

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya, Heechul-ah…"

"Apa katamu? Terpaksa? Terpaksa apa! Dasar munafik, katakan saja jika dari dulu kau sebenarnya juga menyukai Kyuhyun! Kau memang licik, di depanku kau terang-terangan mengatakan kau tidak suka Kyuhyun, tapi di belakangku kau genit-genitan dengannya! Setelah sekian lama berteman denganmu, aku baru tahu jika kau ternyata perempuan murahan!"

Kalau saja Sungmin tidak menganggap Heechul temannya, mungkin ia sudah menamparnya sejak tadi.

"Aku murahan? Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Kau merayu Kyuhyun padahal kau sudah punya Siwon sekarang!"

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Sementara itu di lapangan basket…

"Hey Siwon-ah, _three on three_ nanti kita melawan anak kelas 2-A dulu. Mudah sekali bukan!" seru Minho pada Siwon di pinggir lapangan.

Siwon sedang melakukan pemanasan untuk _classmeeting_ siang ini, "Kau lihat Heechul?"

"Mungkin sedang menyiapkan pidato pelepasannya. Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan padanya untuk datang memberiku semangat. Aku baru bisa jago bermain jika dia datang mendukungku."

"Ya! Berlebihan sekali kau!"

Siwon tertawa kecil, lalu berlari-lari meninggalkan lapangan. Ia langsung mendatangi ruang OSIS dan menyapa Tiffany, "Tiff, Heechul mana?"

"Wah….aku tidak tahu, tadi dia pergi ke depan . Jika bertemu dengannya kau suruh ke sini ya, pidatonya belum selesai!"

Siwon mendatangi stand salah satu teman sekelas Sungmin dan menanyakan apa dia melihat Heechul. Teman Sungmin langsung menjawab kalau Heechul baru saja masuk ke kelas terdekat yang kosong bersama dengan Sungmin. Siwon tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Kemudian sambil bersiul-siul kecil ia mendatangi kelas yang pintunya tertutup itu.

Baru saja ia ingin membuka pintu, tiba-tiba ia mendengar ada suara pertengkaran di dalam sana. Suara Heechul dan Sungmin…..

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

"Alasan! Kau selalu menyeret-nyeret Siwon ke dalam masalah ini! Memangnya kenapa jika aku bergaul dengan namja lain, katakan saja kau itu iri! Aku selalu mempunyai banyak kekasih sedangkan kau tidak pernah! Kau tidak suka kan? Lalu kau merebut Kyuhyun dariku! Kau ini benar-benar memalukan…."

"Bukan itu alasanku! Jika bicara pakai otak! Apa kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan tadi? Kau yang seharusnya malu pada dirimu sendiri. Kau sudah memiliki namjachingu tapi masih saja kecentilan dengan namja lain! Apa kau tidak malu pada Siwon? Dia itu terlalu baik untukmu! Kau malah mau membuangnya demi namja lain. Jika kau menyebutku murahan, lalu kau itu apa?!"

"Memang kenapa jika aku bosan dengan Siwon?! Terserah aku!" nafas Heechul turun naik menahan marah, tiba-tiba saja otaknya bekerja keras dan ia menemukan alasan yang masuk akal untuk menyerang Sungmin,

"aku mengerti sekarang. Kau….kau menyukai Siwon kan? Dari dulu kau memang selalu menyukai Siwon! Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau selalu membelanya, melindunginya dan mati-matian menyuruhku tetap bersamanya. Kau memang menyukainya!"

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menimpali ucapan Heechul. Serangan Heechul tadi terlalu telak.

"Dan Kyuhyun…..kau tidak mau aku dekat-dekat dengan Kyuhyun karena kau takut aku

bakal memutuskan Siwon demi dia. Lalu kau merebut Kyuhyun dariku, kau berpacaran dengannya agar aku bisa terus bersama Siwon! Kau berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun hanya untuk melindungi Siwon?!"

Heechul tercekat dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Kini ia baru mengerti maksud Sungmin yang sesungguhnya. Ia tidak tahu harus marah atau malu saat ini.

"Katakan padaku, apa semua itu benar? Sungmin! Apa semua itu benar!" jerit Heechul.

"Ya, benar." Sungmin menatapnya pilu,

"terserah bagaimana kau mau membenciku, tapi sedikitpun aku tidak mau menyakitimu. Aku juga tidak mau kau menyakiti Siwon. Aku tahu kau akan memutuskannya demi Kyuhyun, maka aku bertekad mencegah semua itu dengan cara.."

"CUKUP!"

Sungmin dan Heechul sama-sama terlonjak kaget mendengar suara itu. Mereka kontan menoleh ke arah pintu kelas yang ternyata sejak tadi sudah terbuka. Siwon berdiri di sana. Wajah tampannya menampakkan rasa sakit dan marah yang memuncak di saat bersamaan. Ia menatap mereka satu persatu dengan mata memerah, nafasnya memburu seolah-olah ia ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan apapun yang ada di dekatnya sekarang. Tangannya mengepal keras.

"Siwon…" Heechul bergidik ngeri,

"percakapan tadi….aku…aku dan Sungmin hanya…"

"Diam! Aku sudah cukup mendengar semuanya…."

"Siwon, dengarkan aku…"

"Kau juga diam, Sungmin!"

Sungmin terpaku di tempatnya , tak berkutik. Baru kali ini ia melihat Siwon marah besar. Namja itu seolah-olah menjelma menjadi orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya. Tiba-tiba Siwon menatap Sungmin tajam,

"Tolong tinggalkan kami, Sungmin."

Heechul menoleh pada Sungmin, berharap ia tidak menuruti perintah Siwon.

"Tolong, Sungmin….aku mohon tinggalkan kami berdua sekarang."

Sungmin menunduk tidak berdaya, "Baik."

Ia tidak menghiraukan wajah Heechul yang pucat pasi menatapnya. Sungmin berjalan lunglai meninggalkan kelas kosong itu, meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya di dalam sana.

Sebenarnya ia ingin berusaha menyakinkan Siwon kalau apa yang baru saja didengarnya tidaklah seburuk perkiraannya, tapi tampaknya semua itu sudah tidak ada gunanya. Siwon sudah tahu semuanya, dan Heechul terpaksa menghadapinya seorang diri. Sungmin tidak tega, tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat?

_Aku ingin mencegah Siwon sakit hati, tapi ternyata tanpa kucegah pun ia sudah sakit hati. Bahkan lebih dalam…. _

Tiba-tiba saja ia dihantui rasa bersalah.

_Apakah semua ini salahku? Seandainya aku tidak mencampuri hubungan Heechul dan Kyuhyun, apakah semua ini mungkin saja tidak akan terjadi?_

Ia ragu, kalau ia tidak berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun, Heechul akan mendapatkan laki-laki itu dan menyakiti Siwon. Tapi nyatanya setelah Heechul kehilangan Kyuhyun pun, Siwon tetap saja harus sakit hati karena mendengar pertengkaran mereka tadi. Bahkan mngkin sakit hati yang dideritanya jauh lebih dalam….

Sungmin merasa sekujur tubuhnya kaku, ia tidak lagi bergairah mengikuti acara sekolahnya itu. Gerombolan orang yang memadati sudut panggung, orang-orang penjaga stand yang sibuk, murid-murid yang asik memberi dukungan pada calon ketua pilihan mereka…kepala Sungmin rasanya mau pecah. Ia mau pulang saja. Peristiwa barusan memang membuat Sungmin pulang sekolah lebih awal.

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya Sungmin baru sadar hari ini tanggal 14 Februari, hari Valentine. Seharusnya menjadi hari yang istimewa. Setiap tahun ia selalu bertukar coklat dengan Heechul tetapi sekarang jangankan coklat, bertukar senyum pun rasanya sudah sangat tidak mungkin.

Sungmin pulang ke rumahnya dengan gontai. Ia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan appa kenapa ia pulang lebih awal, ia langsung masuk ke kamar tanpa basa-basi.

_Kira-kira apa yang terjadi pada Heechul dan Siwon? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mereka putus, Siwon pasti akan sedih sekali.._

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Sungmin mengamati layar ponselnya, nama Cho Kyuhyun berkedip-kedip di sana. _Lagi-lagi dia…._

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yeoboseyo, Ming. Selamat hari valentine…"

"Telat, ini sudah jam 11 siang. Seharusnya kau mengucapkannya dari jam 12 malam kemarin."

"Loh ? Bukankah kemarin aku ke rumahmu tengah malam? Kau lupa, itu berarti sudah tanggal 14. Akulah orang pertama yang memberimu ciuman mesra…HAHAHAHA." Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak,

"inginnya sih cium di bibir….…"

"Dasar maniak!" tapi diam-diam Sungmin tersenyum. Benar juga, kemarin malam saat Kyuhyun datang ke rumahnya itu sebenarnya sudah tanggal 14. Kyuhyun sudah memberinya satu ciuman di kening.

"Hari ini aku dapat coklat tidak?"

Sungmin baru ingat ia sama sekali tidak menyiapkan coklat atau hadiah apapun untuk Kyuhyun di hari Valentine ini. Cepat-cepat ia mengingat isi kulkasnya, apa masih ada coklat yang tersisa? Oh ya, masih ada!

"Ada…ada….nanti aku berikan padamu."

"Wah asik!" Kyuhyun bersorak girang di sana,

"Hey, kau ingin aku melakukan apa untukmu di hari valentine ini? Nanti aku akan memenuhi semua kemauanmu."

"Hm….aku ingin…" Sungmin berpikir sebentar,

"aku ingin mawar, tapi kali ini jangan yang sudah hampir layu!"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu…..aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Oke….oke…lalu?"

"Hm….lalu….lalu apa ya?" tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat sesuatu,

"oh ya, Kyuhyun-ah, itu…hm…"

"Ada apa?"

"Hutang ayahmu itu….apa sudah dilunasi?"

Kyuhyun tidak bersuara. Sungmin harus menunggu sebentar sampai terdengar suara Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan mantap ,

"Sudah selesai, kau jangan khawatir."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku pinjam pada seseorang."

"Oh begitu….syukurlah."

"….."

"Kyu~"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau hari ini benar-benar pergi ke taman itu?"

"Tentu, aku kan sudah katakan, hari ini kau sekolah jadi aku pasti akan merindukanmu. Makanya aku pergi ke sana."

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah pulang sekolah. Hari ini hanya ada classmeeting."

"Oh…..benarkah?"

"Iya." Sungmin mengigit bibirnya, ragu-ragu sejenak.

"jadi..aku..hari.. ini.. tidak..ada..kesibukan….."

"Memangnya teman-temanmu tidak ada acara? Biasanya anak sekolah paling suka merayakan Valentine. Hari penting katanya!"

"Tidak juga, hari ini aku benar-benar tidak ada acara." Sungmin menegaskan kalimat terakhirnya. Hatinya dongkol karena Kyuhyun tidak mengerti juga,

"kau dengar? Aku tidak ada acara."

"Terus bagaimana ? Bosan sekali jika harus berdiam diri dirumah "

"Yaaa…..mau bagaimana lagi…"

"Pergi ke taman itu lagi nde!"

_Akhirnya….!_

"Kau ingin melihat matahari terbenam kan? Kita ke danau itu lagi ya! Nanti aku akan membelikan mawar yang masih segar untukmu!"

"Hm…ya sudah, terserah. Kita bertemu di sana saja ya, jam setengah lima." Jawab Sungmin sok cool.

"Oke."

Sungmin mematikan ponselnya. Diam beberapa detik, kemudian tertawa terkikik. Hatinya girang bukan main.

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Jam 3….

Sungmin mengobrak-abrik seisi lemari bajunya, panik mencari baju yang paling pas untuk menemui Kyuhyun nanti. Padahal sebelumnya ia tidak pernah peduli, jangankan memusingkan soal baju apa yang harus dipakai…..soal pergi kemana pun ia tidak pernah peduli. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia mau repot-repot berdandan yang rapi untuk Kyuhyun? Dan kenapa juga ia ingin sekali Kyuhyun mengajaknya pergi ke tempat itu lagi?

Sungmin melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin kamarnya, tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat dirinya mencoba-coba baju. Setelah mendapat baju yang paling pas (butuh setengah jam untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri), ia cepat-cepat lari ke dalam kamar mandinya.

_Harus cepat-cepat mandi, aku tidak boleh terlambat_

"Hmm, anak appa cantik sekali. Mau ke mana?" appa meletakkan Koran sorenya saat ia melihat Sungmin turun dari tangga.

"Ingin pergi dengan teman."

"Sunny dan Baekhyun ? Pasti ingin merayakan Valentine" appa tersenyum lagi.

"Bukan."

"Heechul?"

"Bukan." Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Lalu?"

"Dengan namjachinguku, namanya Kyuhyun, appa. Kapan-kapan aku ajak dia ke sini ne, nanti aku kenalkan pada appa."

Appa langsung diam tak bergeming. Wajahnya yang cerah tiba-tiba saja berubah masam. Ia bangkit berdiri dari sofa empuknya dan datang menghampiri Sungmin. Entah apa yang harus ia katakan pada putrinya itu.

"Sungmin, kau masih berhubungan dengan anak bernama Kyuhyun itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa, appa?"

"Appa….."

" ada apa? Kenapa bingung begitu? Bukankah appa sudah tahu? Itu ….namja yang waktu itu mengantarku pulang."

"Iya, appa tahu. Appa sudah tanya Baekhyun, malam itu…kau tidak bermalam di rumah Baekhyun kan?"

Sungmin tersentak kaget, merasa malu karena appanya sudah tahu semuanya tapi tetap diam. Sungmin benar-benar merasa bersalah sudah membohonginya.

"Appa tidak bermaksud menyelidikimu. Appa tahu kau anak yang baik, meskipun kau membohongi appa dengan mengatakan bermalam di rumah Baekhyun padahal kau bermalam di tempat lain…Appa tetap percaya padamu. Appa yakin kau tidak melakukan hal yang buruk malam itu. Tapi anak yang bernama Kyuhyun itu….." Appa menatapnya, berharap putrinya bisa tabah saat menerima semua penjelasannya. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus tahu.

"ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Appa ingin kau berhenti menemui dia."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia itu bukan anak baik-baik."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi dia sebenarnya baik, appa harus mencoba mengenalnya dulu."

"Appa sudah coba mengenalnya, Sungmin. Kemarin malam….Appa datang ke rumahnya."

"A….apa?" Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti,

"kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Appa tahu mungkin ini kedengarannya konyol, tapi Appa melakukan semua ini karena tidak mau melihatmu terluka. Sejak kau berhubungan dengan anak bernama Kyuhyun itu, kau tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sosok lain yang tidak bisa dimengerti. Seolah-olah kau menyimpan banyak rahasia dari Appa. Kau menjadi suka pulang malam, bahkan tidak jelas bermalam di mana. Bahkan wajahmu pernah terluka."

"Appa, wajahku itu.."

"Jatuh di tangga dan membentur tiang? Ayo lah, Sungmin….Appa tidak sebodoh itu. Luka itu karena perkelahian kan" Sungmin menunduk diam.

"Maafkan Appa, Sungmin, tapi kemarin itu Appa datang ke rumah Kyuhyun hanya untuk menemuinya dan berbicara dengannya. Mungkin saja dia memang anak yang baik, mungkin saja Appa yang salah. Tapi waktu itu dia tidak ada di rumah, yang ada justru ayahnya."

Sungmin mendengarnya baik-baik. Ia merasa tidak enak, seolah-olah sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Tapi apa?

"Ayahnya menceritakan semua masa lalu Kyuhyun, tidak ada satupun yang bisa dibanggakan."

"Maksud appa?"

Appa memegang kedua pundak Sungmin erat-erat, seakan-akan itu bisa menguatkan putrinya,

"Appa juga tidak suka menyampaikan ini padamu, tapi kau harus tahu semuanya sebelum kau semakin disakiti nantinya. Sungmin, anak itu menjalin hubungan denganmu hanya karena ingin memanfaatkanmu. Memanfaatkan uangmu terutama…."

"Apa? Itu tidak mungkin, Appa. Kyuhyun bukan orang seperti itu."

"Tapi ayahnya sendiri yang mengatakan. Dia bahkan pernah mendengar Kyuhyun bicara seperti itu pada teman-temannya. Dia hanya mengincar uangmu…"

Nafas Sungmin tercekat. Meskipun ia bersikeras tidak mau mempercayai semua itu mentah-mentah, tapi hatinya sekonyong-konyong membawanya kembali untuk melihat Dengan jelas semua permasalahan Kyuhyun. Bukankah dia memang sedang terjerat hutang?

Bukankah percakapan mereka tadi, Kyuhyun bilang dia sudah mendapat uang untuk melunasi hutangnya? Samar-samar Sungmin teringat dengan percakapan mereka….

"Hutang ayahmu itu….apa sudah dilunasi?"

"Sudah beres, kau jangan khawatir."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku pinjam pada seseorang."

Aku pinjam seseorang….aku pinjam seseorang…AKU PINJAM SESEORANG…..

kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sungmin. Berulang-ulang, menampar Sungmin dengan keras agar tersadar dari semua ketololannya. Sungmin merasa sekujur tubuhnya dalam sekejap terasa dingin, membeku. Jantungnya rasanya berhenti berdetak. Ia berdiri kaku di tempatnya, siap untuk hancur.

"Benarkah itu?" suaranya bergetar.

"Ayahnya Kyuhyun menceritakan pada Appa, Sungmin, Kyuhyun itu memacarimu hanya demi uang. Ia tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Bahkan…" Appa tidak tahu apa dia harus melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bahkan apa…?"

"Bahkan….dia meminta uang dari Appa. Katanya jika uang itu sudah ada di tangannya, semua akan beres, Kyuhyun tidak akan mendekatimu lagi karena tujuannya sudah tercapai. Appa memberinya uang…"

"Berapa?" Sungmin merasa jantungnya semakin sakit.

"Appa tidak mengerti, appa hanya memberinya blank check. Lalu ayahnya bilang itu sudah lebih dari cukup, ia berani menjamin anaknya tidak akan lagi mendekatimu lagi."

"Tidak….tidak mungkin…."

"Sungmin, kau harus mengerti, appa melakukan semua ini demi kebaikanmu. Appa tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusanmu, Appa hanya…"

Bukan, bukan perbuatan Papa yang memukul Sungmin dengan telak. Tapi kenyataan yang menyakitkan tentang Kyuhyun. Kebenaran tentang Kyuhyun.

_Dia hanya mendekatiku demi uang. Dia hanya mengincar uangku…..Dia sudah merencanakan semua ini sejak awal, sejak pertemuan pertama kami. Di diskotik itu, di restoran itu…..semua adalah bagian dari rencana besarnya. Aku hanyalah bagian kecil dari rencananya. Hutang-hutang itu hanya bualannya…semua sikap baiknya hanya kedok untuk menipuku. Ia tidak pernah mencintaiku. Sedikit pun tidak pernah…._

Ada yang hancur, hancur berkeping-keping dan menimbulkan luka yang dalam di sana. Sungmin sadar, bukan hanya hatinya yang hancur. Tapi seluruh dirinya…

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat Sungmin sadar jika ia sudah mulai jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun, tapi butuh waktu yang sangat singkat untuk merenggut kebahagiannya itu…. dan mencampakkannya ke jurang yang paling dalam.

**TBC**

**Chapt 9 hadir~~**

**Kyuhyunnya di umpetin dulu di chapter ini cuma ada suaranya doang hehe **

**Banyak yang aneh ya ngeliat Kyupil disini perannya kere padahal biasanya jd orang yang paling berpengaruh dengan segala kearoganannya (?) hahaha sama aja ko #plak **

**Tapi justru karena Kyuhyun jd pihak yg kere-lah yg bikin dia secara engga langsung jd pihak paling disakitin disini, sekali-sekali gantian gituu jgn Umin terus yg jd korban (?) di setiap ff :D #digebuk**

**Buat chingudeul yg udah review gomawo, review kalian jd semangat buat author^^**

**Buat yg blm review, ditunggu loooh reviewnyaa J**

**Last, see ya next chapt^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear Love remake**

**_Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Genderswitch_**

**_a/n : anyeong~ hehe kali ini aku menghadirkan lagi ff yang di remake dari novel yang berjudul DEAR LOVE karya PRINCESS WG, aku suka dengan jalan ceritanya dan karena aku cinta dengan uri Kyumin maka aku meremakenya menjadikan Kyumin sebagai tokoh utama dicerita ini , ok cukup sekian kata2 pembuka dari author, c'mon like this! (ala Girl's Day)_**

**_Chapter 10_**

_Words that my heart say, I love you.._

_Words that my tears say, I'm sorry.._

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Kyuhyun memanjat tembok tinggi yang menutupi sekeliling taman itu. Lalu ia melompat turun, berguling sambil menahan sakit.

Sial! ia menyingkirkan ranting-ranting pohon yang menusuk lengannya. Darah merembes dari lukanya tapi sedikitpun ia tidak merasa sakit. Cepat-cepat ia menyeka darahnya dengan sapu tangan, kemudian mengambil sebuket mawar merah yang tadi sudah dilemparnya masuk, ia menepuk-nepuk debu yang mengotori kelopak mawar yang indah itu dengan lembut. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Ini sempurna, Sungmin pasti suka!

Ia berlari kecil menuju ke danau. Sampai di sana ia tidak melihat Sungmin. Aneh, biasanya Sungmin paling tidak suka terlambat. Tapi Kyuhyun duduk menunggu di tepi danau itu, sambil sesekali tersenyum membayangkan reaksi Sungmin saat menerima mawarnya. Ia juga membayangkan saat-saat indah di mana mereka akan bersama-sama menikmati matahari terbenam di danau ini.

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin melompat saat itu juga, menari-nari saking senangnya. Sedikitpun ia tidak peduli meskipun nanti malam ia harus menghadapi amukan Boss lagi, mungkin yang terparah dan mungkin yang terakhir. Mungkin juga ia tidak akan selamat dihabisi mereka. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli, yang penting sore ini bisa ia habiskan bersama Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memang belum menemukan jalan keluar untuk melunasi hutangnya. Ia sudah merobek cek pemberian Appa Sungmin, ia juga tidak mau mengemis-ngemis pada orang lain untuk meminjaminya uang. Ia tidak punya uang untuk melunasi hutang ayahnya. Ia tidak peduli. Sedikitpun tidak peduli….

_Aku tidak akan takut menghadapi apapun, aku akan lebih takut jika aku tidak bisa bersama Sungmin lagi_.

Dan Kyuhyun duduk setia menunggunya….

Setengah jam berlalu….

Hatinya mulai gundah, kenapa Sungmin belum datang juga? Apa mungkin ia terlambat sebentar? Ia yakin Sungmin pasti datang.

Setengah jam lagi….

Kyuhyun duduk membisu. Pemandangan yang indah sudah mulai membentang di depan matanya. Matahari terbenam menampakkan sinar merahnya yang menyapu seisi danau dengan begitu indah. Luar biasa. Kyuhyun belum pernah menikmati matahari terbenam dengan sungguh-sungguh seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini. Sejak bersama Sungmin ia mulai belajar menikmati hal-hal kecil seperti itu.

Tapi di mana Sungmin?

Setengah jam pun kembali menemaninya…

Langit mulai gelap, menutupi taman yang sepi itu dengan suasana yang kelam. Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya dengan kecewa, buket mawar yang terus digengamnya itu tidak lagi menarik hatinya. Ia terus bertanya dalam hati,

Kenapa Sungmin tidak datang?

Apa ia lupa?

Apa ia tiba-tiba punya rencana lain?

Atau mungkin dia ada keperluan mendadak?

Bagaimana pun juga Kyuhyun tidak bisa merasa tenang. Ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu untuk mencari Sungmin.

Ia sudah menghubungi Sungmin berkali-kali. Ponsel Sungmin aktif, tapi tidak ada yang mengangkatnya. Kemudian meskipun agak ragu tapi Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menelepon ke rumahnya. Pembantunya mengatakan Sungmin sedang tidak ada di rumah, ia keluar dengan seorang temannya.

Pembantu rumah itu bahkan memberitahu ke mana Sungmin pergi. Ke sebuah tempat makan yang dikenal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun agak heran. Mungkinkah Sungmin sedang ada kepentingan mendadak dengan temannya itu, sampai-sampai ia melupakan janji mereka sore ini?

Tanpa perlu berpikir panjang lagi, Kyuhyun mendatangi tempat itu. Ia berdiri ragu mengamati tempat itu hanya dari luar, ia tidak mungkin masuk ke dalam hanya untuk mengeledah seisi tempat makan mencari Sungmin. Maka ia pun menunggu di luar, menunggu dengan sabar.

20 menit kemudian, pandangan mata Kyuhyun menangkap sosok Sungmin keluar dari tempat makan itu bersama seorang pemuda. Mereka mendatangi tempat parkir dan berhenti sebentar untuk bicara. Kyuhyun berusaha mengingat-ingat sebentar, rasanya ia pernah melihat pemuda itu. Tak lama kemudian ia baru ingat pemuda itu pastilah Siwon, namjachingu Heechul yang waktu itu diceritakan Sungmin. Tapi kenapa Sungmin lebih memilih pergi dengan Siwon daripada dengannya?

"Gomawo, Min, kau sudah mau menemaniku di saat-saat seperti ini. Aku benar-benar kacau dan butuh teman bicara. Kejadian tadi pagi antara aku dan Heechul…"

Wajah Sungmin tanpa ekspresi, ia sama sekali tidak menyimak setiap ucapan Siwon. Ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan yang menggerogoti hatinya, yang membuatnya tidak bersemangat lagi mendengar semua ocehan Siwon tentang hubungannya dengan Heechul yang sudah putus tadi pagi. Sedikitpun ia tidak sanggup lagi bersimpati pada Siwon ataupun Heechul, meskipun ia sangat peduli pada mereka berdua.

Ditatapnya Siwon yang terus bicara tanpa benar-benar mencerna kalimatnya. Kemudian ia termangu sesaat, sepertinya ia melihat ada yang datang menghampiri mereka dari belakang Siwon. Sungmin menajamkan pandangan matanya. Kemudian ia membelalak saat menyadari siapa orang yang mendatangi mereka itu. Wajahnya memucat seketika, "Kyuhyun."

Siwon bingung, kemudian membalikan badannya menengok Kyuhyun. Ia tak kalah kagetnya dengan Sungmin.

"Annyeong," Kyuhyun serba salah menyapa mereka berdua.

Kemudian ia menatap Sungmin,

"kenapa kau tidak datang ke tempat itu? Aku menunggumu terus."

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia menarik tangan Siwon untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil,

"Siwon, kita pulang saja."

"Hey Ming, tunggu dulu." Kyuhyun berusaha mencegahnya pergi.

Di luar dugaan Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun dengan kasar, "Pergi!"

Kyuhyun tersentak, "Ming ? Kau kenapa?"

"Pergi kataku ! Aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu!"

"Ming…"

"Untuk apa kau mencariku sampai ke sini? Untuk meminta uang?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Kyuhyun! Aku sudah tahu semuanya! Aku sudah tahu semua kelicikanmu dan semua rencana busukmu! Kau pasti sudah senang bukan, mendapat uang banyak dari appaku? Kau sudah puas mempermainkan aku, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun langsung terpaku di tempatnya. Tubuh itu bergidik ngeri melihat kemarahan Sungmin. Tapi ia lebih ngeri lagi karena Sungmin sudah tahu semuanya.

"Sungmin, dengarkan aku…"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kudengar lagi! Semua ucapanmu selama ini hanya omong kosong! Kau pura-pura baik padaku karena kau tahu aku bisa membantumu mendapatkan uang. Kau berusaha mempengaruhiku, lalu menipuku habis-habisan. Itu kan rencanamu selama ini!"

Siwon menatap mereka bergantian dengan bingung, "Sungmin, benarkah itu?"

"Sungmin, kau tidak mengerti. Dengarkan aku dulu, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu!"

"Aku tidak mau!" Sungmin berlari meninggalkan mereka semua.

Kyuhyun segera mengejarnya, tapi tiba-tiba saja Siwon menarik tangannya dengan marah,

"Benarkah itu?! Kau selama ini hanya menipu dia? Kau hanya mempermainkan dia?"

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur!"

"Sungmin itu temanku, brengsek! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mempermainkan dia!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan ikut campur! Minggir!" Kyuhyun menepis Siwon menyingkir dari hadapannya. Ia bergegas berlari mengejar Sungmin.

"Ming, tunggu aku! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya!"

"Pergi! Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasan apa-apa darimu!"

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan semua teriakan Sungmin, ia berhasil mencekal tangan Sungmin dan menariknya. "Kau harus dengar aku!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" Sungmin menutup kedua telinganya, ia menggeleng kuat-kuat agar tidak mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"SUNGMIN!" Kyuhyun mengguncang bahunya, "DENGARKAN AKU! KAU HARUS DENGARKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD MEMPERMAINKANMU SAMA SEKALI! KAU HARUS PERCAYA PADAKU!"

Sungmin terus menutup telinganya, memejamkan mata dan menggeleng sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak mendengarkan Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan dia, brengsek!" Siwon datang lagi, ia melepaskan Sungmin dari cengkraman Kyuhyun.

"KUBILANG LEPASKAN DIA!"

Kyuhyun hilang kesabarannya dengan Siwon, sedikitpun ia tidak mau melepaskan Sungmin. Lalu terjadi aksi tarik-menarik antar keduanya, Siwon berusaha menarik Sungmin dan melepaskannya dari Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun berusaha mempertahankannya.

Wajah Siwon mengeras marah, langsung dihajarnya Kyuhyun tanpa basa basi. Pukulan Siwon lumayan keras hingga membuat Kyuhyun terhunyung mundur dan Sungmin akhirnya terlepas.

"KAU JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!" emosi Kyuhyun meletup-letup.

Siwon tidak peduli, ia kembali menyerang Kyuhyun dengan tinjunya. Tapi Kyuhyun berhasil mengelak, kali ini ia yang gantian memukul namja itu telak di wajahnya. Sungmin menjerit tertahan saat melihat Siwon jatuh ke bawah.

"Kyuhyun, jangan pukul dia lagi!"

Sungmin menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyun berusaha memisahkan perkelahian itu. Tapi apa yang terjadi setelah itu sungguh di luar kemauan Kyuhyun…..

Saat itu Kyuhyun menepis cengkraman tangan Sungmin dengan kencang, hingga gadis itu terdorong jatuh ke atas jalan raya beraspal yang sepi. Kyuhyun segera menghentikan perkelahiannya dengan Siwon. Ia kaget bukan main melihat Sungmin jatuh di sana dan susah payah bangkit berdiri. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Kyuhyun menutup matanya perih. Itu adalah cahaya lampu mobil.

Jantung Kyuhyun terasa berhenti berdetak saat ia menyadari Sungmin dalam bahaya. Cepat-cepat ia melesat untuk menolong Sungmin. Tapi laju mobil itu semakin kencang mengalahkan kedua kakinya.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin berusaha melawan rasa sakit dari kakinya yang terkilir, gadis itu mati-matian berusaha bangkit. Saat ia berhasil bangkit, Kyuhyun mendengar bunyi klakson yang memekakkan telinga. Sungmin menoleh dengan cepat…

sorot lampu sangat menyilaukan matanya, kemudian ia mendengar suara decit ban yang berderit mendekatinya…..

semakin mendekat sebelum ia berpikir….

sebelum ia sempat menyelamatkan diri….

mendekat dan semakin mendekat seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa yang siap membawanya pergi….

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merasa tubuhnya dihantam keras, ia merasa tubuhnya melayang jauh…..

ia merasa sakit saat tubuhnya kembali terbanting ke bawah…..

terbanting menghantam jalanan….

Lampu itu begitu menyilaukan….

suara-suara di sekitarnya begitu menyesakkan…

darah yang merembes dari bagian tubuhnya terasa begitu kental…

dingin….

Sungmin merasa sakit luar biasa…..

Ia merasa dingin yang menyelimuti dan menyusup ke seluruh tulang-tulangnya…

Ia merasa gelap…

semuanya berubah hitam.

"SUNGMIN !"

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Unit Gawat Darurat.

Kyuhyun mematung dalam keheningan di ruang tunggu Unit Gawat Darurat. Tubuhnya berkeringat, kemeja putihnya dipenuhi darah. Ia tidak tahu harus mati atau apa saat ia melihat mobil minibus itu menabrak Sungmin dengan keras. Ia melihat Sungmin pingsan di tempatnya dengan darah yang terus mengucur dari kepalanya. Dalam sekejap orang-orang berkerumunan di sana, Kyuhyun menerobos mereka dan segera mengangkat tubuh Sungmin. Siwon membantunya membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit.

_Semua ini adalah salahku…_

"Kyuhyun." Heechul baru saja datang ke tempat ini, ia terus menghibur kedua orang tua Sungmin sejak tadi. Lalu ia menghampiri Kyuhyun,

"kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi? Sungmin baru saja bicara denganku kemarin…..lalu tiba-tiba ini semua menimpanya. Rasanya seperti mimpi buruk.." Kyuhyun diam.

Heechul mengamati Kyuhyun dengan seksama,

"Kyu, apa benar kata Siwon….kau hanya mempermainkan Sungmin? Kenapa kau sampai hati berbuat itu padanya? Aku…meskipun hubunganku dengan Sungmin tidak baik akhir-akhir ini, tapi aku tidak ingin dia dipermainkan oleh siapapun. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, kau berpacaran dengannya hanya demi…"

Heechul tidak tega untuk melanjutkannya, ia melihat Kyuhyun sepertinya juga terpukul dengan peristiwa ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai dia atau kau memang hanya bermaksud memanfaatkan dia. Tapi kurasa setelah semua peristiwa ini, kau harus lebih bisa berhati-hati menjaga perasaan Sungmin." Heechul pergi meninggalkannya.

Lamunan Kyuhyun membuyar saat appa Sungmin tak lama kemudian datang menghampirinya. Kyuhyun siap menerima amukan dari siapapun saat ini, ia tidak peduli lagi. Bahkan jika bisa, ia mau menanggung rasa sakit apapun untuk menggantikan penderitaan Sungmin.

"Aku mohon padamu…jauhi Sungmin mulai sekarang," suara appa terputus-putus menahan kemarahan dan kesedihan yang melandanya di saat bersamaan,

"apa setelah melihat dia menderita seperti ini, kau baru mau menjauhinya? Apa anakku harus tertabrak dulu, kau baru bisa sadar?!"

Kyuhyun merasa lidahnya kaku tak mampu menjawab. Suara tangis eomma Sungmin di ujung ruangan ikut menyayat-nyayat hatinya.

"Kenapa kau tega berbuat seperti ini pada putriku? Bukankah uang sudah ada di tanganmu, kau bebas melakukan apa saja yang kau mau! Tapi jauhi Sungmin, kumohon! Sejak bertemu denganmu, yang ia alami hanyalah kemalangan. Kau sudah meracuni pikirannya, membuatnya menjadi orang lain yang bukan dirinya. Kau tidak berbuat apapun padanya selain menyesatkannya!"

"Tapi aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin membuatnya bahagia."

"Bahagia? Bahagia seperti apa yang bisa kau janjikan padanya?! Apa kau sadar, hubungan kalian itu tidak ada masa depannya, sampai kapanpun juga kau tidak akan bisa membahagiakan dia. Apa menyeret dia dalam masalahmu dan membuat dia terluka dalam perkelahian yang kau namakan bahagia? Yang kau lakukan justru membuatnya menderita seperti saat ini! Coba kau lihat dirimu, apa pemuda seperti bisa membuatnya bahagia?! Masa depanmu, keadaan keluargamu, hutang-hutangmu, teror-teror dari berandalan itu….apa keadaanmu yang seperti itu bisa membahagiakan anakku? Sungmin pantas menerima lebih dari itu!"

Kyuhyun termangu. Ucapan appa Sungmin memukulnya telak, menamparnya hingga ia terbangun dari semua mimpi-mimpi yang ia rajut diam-diam untuk Sungmin. Appa Sungmin benar, kondisinya saat ini benar-benar tidak memungkinkannya untuk bersama dengan Sungmin.

Gadis itu terlalu baik untuknya. Sungmin pantas menerima semua kebahagiaan yang terbentang di hadapannya, bukannya bersama dengan dirinya yang tidak jelas ini. Sejak bersama dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin justru mengalami semua hal yang tidak menyenangkan secara beruntun. Kyuhyun merasa dirinya betul-betul pantas dikutuk, ia sudah menyesatkan Sungmin dan membawanya ke dalam berbagai masalah, tapi masih juga membuatnya tertimpa bencana ini.

Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, seandainya Sungmin tidak perlu bertemu dengannya sejak awal, mungkin saja Sungmin sekarang sedang bersama dengan teman-temannya di suatu tempat, bersenang-senang tanpa perlu tertabrak mobil apapun.

"Maafkan aku…" hanya itu yang meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku rela berbuat apapun….apapun yang kau mau…aku juga rela mengorbankan apapun yang kau minta, tapi aku hanya minta satu darimu. Tolong jangan dekati putriku lagi, aku mohon lepaskanlah dia. Jika kau sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu tadi, tentang keinginanmu melihatnya senang, maka jauhilah dia. Hanya dengan terlepas darimu-lah putriku bisa bahagia. Buatlah agar dia melupakanmu jika kau memang ingin melihat dia bahagia."

"Aku mengerti…."

Kyuhyun memang benar-benar mengerti. Dengan hati berat ia melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan melepaskan Sungmin, kalau memang itu yang bisa membuatnya bahagia."

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat ruangan UGD itu terbuka dan seorang dokter keluar dari sana. Dokter yang memeriksa Sungmin membawakan berita baik. Sungmin sungguh beruntung karena hanya menderita gegar otak yang tidak terlalu parah, tidak ada tulang yang patah tapi meskipun begitu kepalanya yang bocor harus menerima beberapa jahitan. Dokter juga menyakinkan mereka kalau Sungmin tidak akan apa-apa, semuanya sudah bisa diatasi. Ia hanya perlu istirahat dan akan pulih secepatnya. Semua bernafas lega setelah mendengarnya.

"Aku ada satu permintaan." ujar Kyuhyun pelan,

"izinkan aku menemuinya saat ini. Yang terakhir. Aku janji padamu, setelah ini aku akan memegang janjiku tidak akan lagi menampakkan diriku di depan kalian semua. Tidak juga pada Sungmin." Dengan berat hati Appa menyanggupinya.

Sungmin dipindahkan ke kamar rawat inapnya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang diperbolehkan menjenguknya karena ia masih dalam kondisi tidak sadar. Tapi Appa berhasil membujuk dokter untuk memperbolehkan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam untuk melihatnya. Maka berdirilah Kyuhyun di situ dengan hati yang hancur, di depan Sungmin yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan perban yang membalut kepalanya dan luka-luka lain di tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Sungmin berbaring. Perlahan-lahan diraihnya tangan mungil Sungmin dan digenggamnya dengan erat. Kyuhyun memandanginya dengan pilu. Hatinya teriris-iris menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Tak ada satu katapun yang sanggup keluar dari bibirnya yang kelu. Ia hanya mampu mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Kyuhyun tertidur di sampingnya, seharian menjaganya. Saat pagi-pagi sekali, Siwon dan Heechul memasuki kamar Sungmin. Siwon kaget bukan main melihat Kyuhyun tertidur di sana. Ia segera menarik Kyuhyun, mengajaknya ribut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini! Kau mau apa, hah!?"

"Siwon, sudahlah, jangan tambah-tambah masalah lagi di sini." Heechul melerai mereka.

Siwon menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar. Heechul tidak mengikuti mereka, ia menutup pintu dan menghampiri Sungmin. Matanya menatap sayu pada Sungmin, bagaimanapun juga ia sangat menyayangi temannya itu. Ia menyesal dengan semua pertengkaran yang harus mereka lalui beberapa hari ini. Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri, pada semua perbuatannya yang hanya mementingkan diri sendiri tanpa sekalipun memikirkan perasaan Sungmin.

Ia sudah sadar ternyata sejak dulu Sungmin menyukai Siwon, tapi Sungmin selalu menyimpan perasaannya dalam-dalam, ia bahkan rela memberikan Siwon pada Heechul, tapi Heechul malah menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Sungmin dengan menyukai namja lain. Heechul menyesal tidak menyadarinya dari dulu, lebih menyesal lagi karena akibat perbuatannya itulah Sungmin harus berurusan dengan Kyuhyun.

Heechul menghapus semua lamunannya saat suara berisik Siwon dan Kyuhyun di luar kamar membuat Sungmin siuman perlahan-lahan. Tapi Heechul merasa lega, ia lekas mendekatinya,

"Sungmin….kau sudah sadar?"

"Di mana aku.." jawab Sungmin serak.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit sekarang. Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, dokter bilang kau harus banyak-banyak istirahat." Heechul tersenyum lembut,

"kau sangat beruntung, meskipun kepalamu harus banyak menerima jahitan tapi nyawamu selamat."

Sungmin berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Ia hanya ingat sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arahnya dan menabraknya. Lalu ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Semakin ia memutar otaknya, kepalanya semakin berdenyut-denyut sakit.

Kemudian suara Kyuhyun menyadarkannya, ia menoleh ke samping, ke arah jendela kamarnya dan melihat Kyuhyun tengah bertengkar dengan Siwon di luar. Ia baru teringat dengan semuanya. Semua yang menyakitkan…..

"Kau jangan muncul di depan kami lagi! Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari appa Sungmin, kau bajingan brengsek! Hanya memacari Sungmin demi uangnya!" Siwon membentur Kyuhyun ke tembok.

Kyuhyun terhenyak saat ia melihat dari balik kaca, Sungmin sudah siuman. Hatinya merasa lega, tapi juga sakit karena di saat inilah ia harus semakin menghancurkan Sungmin. Tapi untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku membutuhkan uangnya?" Kyuhyun tertawa renyah, sebisa mungkin membunuh perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Ia ingin menerobos masuk ke dalam sana dan mengatakan pada Sungmin jika ia sangat mencintainya, tapi ia tahu bagaimana pun ia sudah berjanji akan melepaskan Sungmin.

"Salah dia sendiri kenapa bisa sebodoh itu, mau saja ditipu. Sialan, jika saja rencanaku ini tidak cepat terbongkar, aku bisa meraup keuntungan lebih banyak darinya!"

"Kau!" Siwon marah besar melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Dia terlalu naif, mungkin selama ini dia mengira aku benar-benar menyukai dia, yang aku sukai itu hanya uangnya! Tidak masalah jika dia tidak menyukaiku juga, toh aku berhasil memeras appanya habis-habisan."

Sungmin membekap mulutnya dengan tangan, menangis mendengar semua itu.

"Kenapa kau sangat peduli dengan Sungmin? Kau menyukainya ? Ya sudah, ambil saja . Aku tidak butuh dia lagi, yang penting aku sudah mendapat uang banyak dari appanya." Kyuhyun menertawai Siwon.

Heechul keluar dari kamar, "Siwon, bawa dia pergi dari sini! Sungmin tidak harus mendengar semuanya kan?! Cepat bawa dia pergi!"

"A..apa?" Siwon terperangah melihat ke dalam, Sungmin ternyata sudah mendengar pertengkaran mereka sejak tadi. Ia segera menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun untuk menyeretnya pergi dari situ, tapi Kyuhyun malah masuk ke dalam kamar, berdiri menantang di depan Sungmin.

"Sungmin, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sampai masuk rumah sakit begini. Tapi kuharap kau tidak terlalu dendam padaku, aku juga berharap kau bisa melupakan semuanya. Di antara kita tidak perlu ada yang disesali karena hubungan kita hanya dilandasi kebohongan belaka. Toh aku juga tidak pernah serius padamu, apalagi sampai mencintaimu, semua ucapanku itu hanya bohong. Sekarang kau sudah tahu semuanya bukan? Lupakan saja, anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Begitu lebih baik. Kita bisa melanjutkan hidup kita masing-masing."

Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas air mata Sungmin yang mengalir karena semua ucapan kasarnya. Tapi ia mencoba berpura-pura tidak peduli. Tanpa perlu ditarik oleh Siwon, Kyuhyun segera mengangkat kakinya pergi dari situ.

Langkahnya terlihat mantap di koridor rumah sakit itu, meninggalkan mereka semua yang menatapnya dengan marah. Tapi bukan tatapan orang-orang itu yang menghancurkan hati Kyuhyun, melainkan tatapan mata Sungmin saat ia mengucapkan semua kata-kata kejam itu. Gadis itu menangis.

Ia berharap lebih baik ia buta sehingga tidak perlu melihat Sungmin menderita….

Lebih baik ia tuli sehingga tidak perlu mendengarnya menangis….

Lebih baik ia mati daripada membuatnya sedih….

Lalu di tempat yang sepi itu, saat tak ada yang melihatnya lagi…..

Kyuhyun jatuh berlutut di bawah. Ia tak tahan lagi, ia pun meneteskan air mata. Menangis tanpa ada yang melihatnya. Hatinya menjerit-jerit penuh kesakitan.

_Maafkan aku,…..aku telah melukaimu. Aku terlalu bersalah padamu, tidak seharusnya aku membawamu masuk ke dalam kehidupanku, dan aku pun tidak seharusnya masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu. Aku telah membohongimu, menyakitimu dan membuatmu menjadi begini. Percayalah, sedikitpun aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu. Aku rela menanggung apapun seandainya itu bisa membuatmu lepas dari penderitaan ini._

_Seandainya saja kau tahu perasaanku. Aku tidak pura-pura baik padamu, aku memang mencintaimu. Aku tidak tahu apa kau juga mencintaiku, tapi kau selalu baik padaku, kau selalu ada di sampingku meskipun kau sudah tahu keadaanku yang sebenarnya, dan aku dengan bodohnya menghancurkan hatimu…seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu. Tapi aku terpaksa. Aku harus membuatmu melupakanku, aku harus melepaskanmu. Orang sepertiku tidak pantas bersamamu sedetikpun…..Orang sepertiku hanya akan membuatmu menderita seperti ini._

_Appamu benar, semua orang benar, aku memang tidak pantas untukmu. Aku akan menjauh darimu, Sungmin , sebisa mungkin akan menghilang dari hidupmu hingga kau tidak perlu lagi sakit hati. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti. Kuharap kau tahu, aku memang mencintaimu. _

Kyuhyun menangis di sana.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu betapa hancur hatinya saat ini…

Jika ada orang yang paling menderita dalam semua kejadian ini, Kyuhyun-lah orangnya.

**TBC**

**Chapt 10 update~~**

**Engga tega sama Kyupil waktu ngetik chapter ini hueeee sediiih :(**

**Segini aja cuap-cuapnya ne, ga tega sama Kyupil hiks #srooot**

**Ditungu reviewnya^^**

**Anyeong~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear Love remake**

**_Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Genderswitch_**

**_a/n : anyeong~ hehe kali ini aku menghadirkan lagi ff yang di remake dari novel yang berjudul DEAR LOVE karya PRINCESS WG, aku suka dengan jalan ceritanya dan karena aku cinta dengan uri Kyumin maka aku meremakenya menjadikan Kyumin sebagai tokoh utama dicerita ini , ok cukup sekian kata2 pembuka dari author, c'mon like this! (ala Girl's Day)_**

**_Chapter 11_**

_Standing in that place, holding on to my wishes of our future.._

_I'm standing there, but you are gone.._

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Baekhyun dan Sunny langsung pergi menjenguk Sungmin begitu mereka pulang dari

sekolah. Mereka hanya tahu Sungmin semalam tertabrak mobil, selebihnya mereka

tidak tahu apa-apa.

Sesampainya di kamar inap Sungmin, hanya ada Heechul dan Siwon yang menjenguk di sana. Baekhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin,

"Sungmin….kau baik-baik saja ? Aku hampir mati ketakutan mendengar kau tertabrak mobil."

Sunny meletakkan kantung plastiknya yang penuh dengan buah apel ke bawah ranjang, ia tersenyum malu-malu,

"Aku tidak tahu harus membawa apa ke sini, kata Baekhyun lebih baik membawa apel...tapi kurasa itu ide tolol, masa setelah tertabrak mobil makan apel?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot begitu," Sungmin terharu ,

"kalian habis pulang sekolah ya? Bagaimana sekolah hari ini?"

"Tidak ada kejadian seru apa-apa, si ketua Osis baru membuat peraturan aneh, setiap hari Jum'at-Sabtu kita boleh memakai baju bebas sesuka hati kita. Sunny sepertinya pihak paling bahagia dengan adanya peraturan seperti ini!"

"Iya, Min-ah, jadi aku bisa bebas ingin memakai apa saja." Sunny terkikik lucu,

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa melarangku memakai rok pendek."

Mereka tertawa bersamaan. Heechul melirik Siwon, membisikkan sesuatu dan kemudian mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan itu. Siwon berjalan di depan Heechul, kemudian berhenti sebentar menoleh ke belakang,

"Ingin bicara apa lagi?"

"Kau masih marah padaku ya?"

"Kau ingin membicarakannya di saat-saat begini? Ayolah Heechul, aku sama sekali tidak berselera." Siwon terlihat jengkel.

"Aku tahu kau masih marah. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu."

"Lalu maumu apa?"

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu bukan, Sungmin itu dari dulu selalu menyukaimu. Dia menyimpan semuanya demi aku."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Lalu apa kau…"

"Heechul!" Siwon memotongnya cepat,

"sebenarnya apa inti dari pembicaraan ini? Tolong jangan bertele-tele."

"Apa kau juga punya perasaan yang sama pada Sungmin? Maksudku, setelah semua yang terjadi semalam….kau kelihatannya sangat terpukul. Tadi saja kau sampai bertengkar hebat dengan Kyuhyun. Aku pikir….mungkin saja kau juga memiliki perasaan khusus pada Sungmin." Siwon menatapnya tak percaya, ia tersenyum getir,

"Dia itu temanku, jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya tentu saja aku akan khawatir. Dan jika dia sampai sakit hati karena ulah laki-laki bajingan itu, tentu saja aku akan mencari perhitungan padanya! Kau ini kenapa sih? Memangnya kau tidak sedih melihat Sungmin disakiti seperti itu? Jika kau menjadi aku, kau pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama bukan ?!"

"Aku bukannya tidak sedih dengan keadaan Sungmin. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidak sedih, Sungmin itu temanku sejak kecil! Apa yang kami miliki jauh lebih banyak

dibandingkan kau dan Sungmin!"

"Lalu apa intinya!"

"Intinya, aku rasa kau sebenarnya menyukai Sungmin!" bentak Heechul keras, bahunya turun naik menahan emosi.

Siwon menatapnya tajam, Heechul tidak mampu mengartikan arti dari tatapannya itu. Ia

merasa tidak berkutik, takut untuk mendengar jawaban Siwon yang sesungguhnya.

"Akui saja, Siwon. Sungguh aku tidak keberatan jika kau bersama dengan Sungmin, aku hanya mau memastikan apa yang aku rasakan ini adalah benar."

"Memangnya apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Aku merasa…kau-lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghapus luka di hatinya."

"Itu yang kau rasakan?"

"Ya."

"Sungguh itu yang kau rasakan, Heechul? Hanya itu?" Heechul tidak menjawab.

Kemudian Siwon mengangguk kecil di hadapannya, wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan yang mendalam,

"Baik, kau mau tahu apa yang kurasakan, Heechul-ah? Aku memang menyukai Sungmin, aku bahkan menyayangi dia melebihi diriku sendiri. Tapi orang yang aku cintai bukan dia!"

Heechul memejam mata saat Siwon melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

_Lagi-lagi aku telah membuatnya kecewa…._

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Sore itu Sungmin mengamati butiran-butiran hujan yang membasahi jendela kamar rumah sakitnya. Ia menerawang, melamun sambil menahan rasa sakit yang masih sedikit bersarang di kepalanya. Ia mendengar bunyi ketukan pintu dan tersenyum saat Heechul masuk.

"Kenapa masih ada di sini? Kau belum pulang sejak tadi pagi?"

Heechul duduk di sampingnya, menggerak-gerakkan tulang punggungnya,

"Iya setelah ini aku sudah mau pulang kok. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Tidak mungkin kan, aku menjawab 'aku sudah baikan' ?" Sungmin menunduk sedih.

"Kau masih sedih ne?"

"Kau tahu, Heechul-ah? Lebih baik kita terluka secara fisik daripada hati kita yang terluka, sakitnya tak akan hilang sampai kapanpun juga."

"Tapi Sungmin, kau harus melupakan dia."

"Bagaimana caranya? Bisakah kau beri tahu aku, bagaimana cara melupakan orang yang kita sayangi dan kita benci sekaligus? Orang yang telah membawa kita terbang tinggi, tapi juga mematahkan sayap kita dan menghempaskan kita ke tempat yang paling dalam? Orang yang telah menoreh cinta dan luka di hati kita di saat bersamaan?"

Heechul memeluk Sungmin sebelum gadis itu menangis lagi. Ia membelai pundaknya dengan lembut,

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, Sungmin. Aku mengerti…..Ini semua salahku, secara tidak langsung aku-lah yang telah menyeretmu pada Kyuhyun."

"Ini bukan salahmu."

"Sungmin, aku menyesal atas semua perbuatan dan ucapanku tempo hari. Aku memang bukan teman yang baik. Kau pantas marah padaku. Kau memang benar, Siwon terlalu baik untuk orang semacamku, dia sepantasnya denganmu."

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya, mengamatinya tajam, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pasti berat bagimu untuk selalu menyimpan perasaan pada Siwon selama ini. Aku memang tolol, baru sadar di saat-saat terakhir, pasti selama ini perbuatanku sudah banyak membuatmu kecewa. Seandainya aku tahu sejak dulu…Kau selalu baik dan perhatian pada Siwon bahkan melebihi rasa sayangku sendiri padanya. Sebenarnya kau-lah yang paling pantas mendampingi Siwon."

"Heechul-ah?"

"Sungmin, aku dan Siwon memang sudah putus, semua karena salahku, tapi aku tidak berharap apa-apa lagi dari hubungan kami. Aku mau merelakannya untukmu."

"Heechul, kau salah….aku…"

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, Sungmin. Kalau memang Siwon bisa menyembuhkan semua luka di hatimu.."

"Heechul, aku tidak lagi mencintai Siwon." jawab Sungmin tegas,

"dan aku tidak mau merusak hubungan kalian. Apa kau tidak sadar, meskipun kalian sudah putus tapi Siwon masih sangat mencintaimu. Aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya aku bisa melupakan perasaanku pada Siwon, itu semua terjadi tanpa aku sadari."

"Karena Kyuhyun?"

Meski sakit tapi Sungmin mengangguk, "Aku terlambat menyadarinya. Sekarang aku malah berharap aku tidak perlu menyadarinya sama sekali, agar aku tidak perlu menanggung semua ini. Bahkan jika perlu aku tidak usah selamat dari kecelakaan ini, agaraku membawa mati semua luka ini. Aku memang bodoh, bodoh karena bisa jatuh cinta pada orang seperti itu, yang jelas-jelas hanya bermaksud memanfaatkanku."

"Kita semua bodoh, Sungmin. Tak ada satupun dari kita yang terlalu pintar untuk menghindar dari cinta, karena pada akhirnya kita semua terluka."

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Butuh waktu sebulan bagi Sungmin untuk benar-benar memulihkan dirinya dari musibah ini. Perban yang membalut di kepalanya sudah boleh dilepas, dan dia pun sudah boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit. Setiap orang menyambutnya gembira. Tapi tidak bagi Sungmin. Dia tidak merasakan apa untungnya bisa sembuh dari luka fisik, karena sampai kapanpun juga ia tidak yakin apa luka di hatinya bisa disembuhkan.

Meski ia sudah bisa pulang ke rumah dan menjalani semua aktivitas sehari-harinya dengan normal kembali, tapi tetap saja ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya. Ada yang pergi dan meninggalkan kekosongan dalam hatinya. Ia merasa apa yang ada di sekelilingnya tidak sama lagi seperti dulu. Bahkan tawa dan senyumnya pun tidak sama lagi.

Begitu banyak orang yang tanpa putus asa terus mencoba menghiburnya, menariknya keluar dari kesedihan itu. Tapi sia-sia saja, bukankah semua itu malah mebuat Sungmin semakin terpuruk? Ia tidak perlu perhatian extra dari mereka semua, juga tidak perlu dikasihani. Yang ia perlukan hanya waktu. Mungkin dengan waktu itu-lah, ia sanggup menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri. Dan mungkin, hanya dengan waktulah ia bisa melupakan Kyuhyun.

_Dia telah membuatku hidup, tapi dia juga lah yang membuatku mati seketika. Dia yang_

_telah membuka hatiku untuk cinta yang baru, tapi dia jugalah yang menutup pintu hatiku_

_untuk kebahagiaan lain yang bisa kuraih. Aku tak akan bisa melupakan semua_

_kenanganku bersamanya, tapi aku pun tak bisa melupakan sakit hati ini._

_Aku tak tahu salahku di mana, mungkin aku memang terlalu naïf….atau mungkin_

_kesalahanku hanya satu, yaitu mencintai orang yang salah.._

Sungmin tidak pernah menyadari, saat hari pertamanya kembali ke rumah, seseorang mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Saat ia turun dari mobil dan perlahan-lahan dibantu oleh appanya masuk ke dalam rumah, ada seseorang yang berdiri di kejauhan sana, menahan diri untuk tidak menghampirinya. Menahan diri untuk tidak mencintainya lagi.

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Beberapa hari menjelang ujian akhir….

Sungmin mengamati brosur-brosur perguruan tinggi yang berjejer rapi di meja depan ruang guru pengawasnya. Murid-murid kelas 3 berbondong-bondong mengambilnya sambil terus berdebat universitas mana yang paling bagus. Ada yang sudah mantap dengan pilihannya, ada yang masih bingung dan berkonsultasi dengan guru, ada juga yang cuek bebek.

Siwon tersenyum melihat Sungmin datang, "Untuk apa melihat-lihat? Kan sudah pasti mau ke Inggris."

"Kau sendiri untuk apa melihat-lihat? Bukankah waktu itu sudah membeli formulir?"

"Aku berubah pikiran. Aku ingin kuliah di tempat yang aku mau, bukannya semata-mata ingin satu kampus lagi dengan Heechul."

Ternyata Siwon sudah tidak berniat lagi satu kampus dengan Heechul. Sejak putus, hubungan mereka memang menjadi sedikit dingin, ada kesan Siwon selalu menjauhi Heechul dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Karena kedua-duanya makhluk paling popular di sekolah ini, maka kabar putusnya mereka tentu saja langsung menyebar dengan versi yang berbeda-beda.

"Kau jadi kuliah di Inggris?"

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang membuatku harus membatalkannya." Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan kehilanganmu."

"Aku juga."

Siwon mengerut kening sesaat, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Min?"

"Aku? Aku sudah pulih total, kau bisa lihat sendiri kan?"

"Iya," Siwon tertawa kaku.

"Jika yang kau maksud itu hatiku, kau tahu sendiri aku tidak semudah itu pulih." Siwon diam.

"Ah tapi sudah lah, aku tidak mau memikirkannya lagi. Sebentar lagi ujian, lebih baik aku konsentrasi belajar. Iya kan, Wonnie?"

"I..iya…"

"Hey, bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Sejak putus dengan Heechul.."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sungmin. Sungguh. Yaaa..memang masih ada sakit hati sedikit, tapi aku bisa melewatinya."

"Aku ingin sepertimu."

"Kau pasti bisa. Aku pasti akan membantumu. Pasti."

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Plok….plok….plok…..

Seluruh hadirin yang memadati hall dalam acara pelepasan murid kelas 3 berdiri serentak, memberikan tepuk tangan terhangat mereka untuk seluruh murid yang telah dinyatakan lulus.

Seluruh murid itu berbaris rapi di depan, berjejer dan tersenyum bangga sambil memegang surat ijazah mereka. Tepuk tangan meriah terus mengumandang di seantero ruang tertutup itu, tak henti-hentinya memberi pujian pada mereka semua.

Kelas mereka satu persatu diabadikan oleh juru kamera. Kepala sekolah maju ke depan, memberikan pidato pelepasannya penuh dengan rasa bangga. Tepuk tangan semakin meriah saat 10 lulusan terbaik, Sungmin salah satunya, ikut maju dan diabadikan oleh juru foto bersama dengan guru-guru mereka. Tak terasa inilah momen yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu, momen terakhir mereka setelah 3 tahun mengarungi masa high school.

Banyak yang tak kuasa menahan rasa haru dan menangis bersama teman dan keluarga masing-masing. Banyak pula yang terus merangkul gurunya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Apa yang terus mereka keluhkan saat masih sekolah rasanya bukan apa-apa lagi saat mereka sadar mereka akan berpisah dengannya. Di saat-saat inilah semuanya terasa sangat berharga.

Mungkin setelah lulus, mereka akan berpencar dan tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Mungkin lulusan terbaik akan menjadi orang yang paling melarat, mungkin murid yang nilainya terburuk justru akan menjadi pengusaha sukses. Mungkin mereka yang popular akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga biasa, sedangkan mereka yang di-cap kutu buku malah menjadi orang tenar.

Malam dilanjutkan dengan pesta promnite di salah satu hotel berbintang 5. Semua tampil dengan gaun dan setelan jas terbaik baru selesai sekitar jam 11 malam lebih. Sungmin nyaris tertidur di mobil saat Siwon mengantarnya pulang bersama Heechul. Heechul terus heboh berceloteh tentang mahkota Prom Queen miliknya yang katanya kurang bagus, mutiaranya kurang banyak, kurang mengkilap, dan lain-lain. Baik Sungmin maupun Siwon tidak begitu serius menyimaknya.

Saat Sungmin tengah melamun di tempat duduknya, ia merasa ada mobil lain yang terus menempel di sebelah mobil Siwon. Kecepatannya sengaja menyamai laju mobil Siwon. Sungmin semakin bingung saat mobil itu semakin lama semakin merapat. Siwon juga menyadarinya,

"Mobil siapa itu?! Menyebalkan sekali!"

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya berusaha menembus kegelapan kaca mobil Siwon untuk mengintip siapa si pengemudi misterius itu. Tapi sebelum ia bisa mengintip, Siwon sudah terlanjur hilang kesabarannya. Ia menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan raya yang sepi. Mobil itu mengikutinya, berhenti di belakang mobil Siwon. Siwon mengintip dari balik kaca spion,

"Hei, kalian mengenal orang itu?"

Baik Sungmin maupun Heechul sama-sama tercengang melihat siapa si pengemudi misterius yang baru saja keluar dari mobil dan tergopoh-gopoh mendatangi tempat mereka.

"Zhoumi…" Heechul reflek menatap Sungmin, "Itu Zhoumi."

Sungmin menelan ludah.

"Zhoumi siapa?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Zhoumi…..teman Kyuhyun."

"Apa?!"

Sungmin tidak bersuara saat Zhoumi menghampiri mobil mereka dan mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil di tempat duduknya. Sungmin nyaris membuang muka kalau saja Siwon tidak cepat keluar dari mobil.

"Hei, mau apa kau!"

Zhoumi terus mengetuk kaca jendela Sungmin, "Sungmin, keluar sebentar, aku harus bicara padamu."

"Bicara apa? Soal temanmu yang bernama Kyuhyun itu? Sudah tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan! Sungmin tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan bajingan-bajingan macam kalian!"

"Tapi ini penting! Sungmin harus tahu semuanya, dia harus tahu jika Kyuhyun…"

"Hey, jangan sebut-sebut nama orang itu lagi di depanku!" Siwon naik pitam,

"suruh dia datang kemari jika berani!"

Heechul ikut keluar dari mobil, serba salah mencoba membujuk Zhoumi pergi. Tapi Zhoumi tidak mau,

"Susah payah aku mencari Sungmin, kau suruh aku pergi?! Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum Sungmin mau mendengar semua penjelasanku!"

"Sungmin tidak mau berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti kalian lagi!" hardik Siwon.

"Zhoumi-ssi….kau jangan membawa-bawa masalah Kyuhyun lagi, keadaannya sudah membaik sejak sebulan ini, tapi jika kau mengungkit-ungkit nama Kyuhyun lagi di depannya…"

"Tapi, …"

Mereka bertiga tertegun diam saat pintu tempat duduk Sungmin tiba-tiba terbuka, gadis itu keluar dari dalam mobil dengan begitu tenang. Namun kerisauan di dalam hatinya tidak bisa disembunyikan,

"Heechul benar, Zhoumi-ssi, keadaanku sudah membaik sejak sebulan ini. Tolong jangan kau kacaukan lagi."

"Tidak, kau harus tahu yang sebenarnya tentang Kyuhyun! Sungmin, apa kau tahu Kyuhyun juga menderita sejak peristiwa itu?! Dia sengaja berbuat seperti itu semuanya demi kau! Jangan kau kira dia selama ini hanya memanfaatkanmu, Kyuhyun itu sebenarnya benar-benar menyukaimu! Dan jangan kau kira dia mendekatimu hanya karena uang! Memang benar appamu memberinya cek kosong, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau menerimanya, cek itu bahkan dirobek olehnya!"

Sungmin menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Semua itu hanya omong kosong baginya.

"Kau harus percaya padaku, Sungmin! Kyuhyun itu tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Dia sengaja berbuat seperti itu karena…"

"Karena apa, hah!" bentak Siwon tak sabar,

"buang semua omong kosongmu itu jauh-jauh! Sungmin tidak akan semudah itu percaya padamu!"

Zhoumi memelas menatap Sungmin, "Sungmin, kau harus percaya.."

Sungmin tidak bersuara.

"Sungmin, kumohon...percayalah. Semua yang kuucapkan itu benar! Kau harus percaya…."

"Mulai detik itu, aku tidak tahu lagi harus percaya pada siapa."

Sunyi…..

"Aku tidak tahu apa ceritamu itu benar atau hanya omong kosong belaka. Aku juga tidak tahu apa maksudmu menjelaskan semua itu padaku. Tapi jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya. Maafkan aku, Zhoumi-ssi, tapi kumohon berhentilah mencariku. Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah mengejarku hingga ke sini hanya untuk menjelaskan masalah itu, karena itu benar-benar tidak ada pengaruhnya lagi bagiku."

"Aku tidak percaya kau mengatakan itu…..apa kau tidak ada perasaan apa-apa lagi pada Kyuhyun? Sedikit pun kau tidak mau peduli lagi padanya?" Sungmin tidak menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar tidak peduli padanya."

"Jika begitu mulai saat ini kau harus percaya," jawab Sungmin tajam,

"dia bukan apa-apa lagi bagiku. Aku bisa saja mendengar semua penjelasanmu itu jika aku memang masih memiliki perasaan padanya, tapi aku tidak mau. Kau, juga Kyuhyun, harus tahu jika aku tidak sebodoh dulu lagi. Entah apa yang bisa membuatku memaafkannya."

"Tapi Sungmin, aku tadi sudah katakan…semua itu…"

Sungmin tidak menghiraukannya, ia masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa banyak bicara. Heechul menyusulnya meski ia masih ragu.

"Sungmin, kau harus percaya! Sungmin!"

Siwon menatapnya garang, "Kau sudah dengar kan? Dia sudah tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan bajingan itu. Jadi jangan sekali-kali lagi kau mencari Sungmin!"

Zhoumi tak bersuara. Ia tak berdaya saat Siwon masuk ke dalam dan langsung membawa kabur mobilnya beserta Sungmin. Ia hanya bisa berdiri lemas di sana.

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Sungmin berkemas-kemas sehari sebelum keberangkatannya. 2 koper berukuran besar sudah berjejer rapi di kamarnya. Ia hanya perlu memasukkan beberapa baju tebal lagi, setelah itu selesai. Sungmin mengambil bingkai foto kesayangannya yang berisi foto teman-temannya. Ia tersenyum geli melihat pose jenaka mereka di dalam foto itu. Melamun sejenak, lalu memasukkan bingkai itu ke dalam kopernya.

Ia mendesah kecil, rasanya berat sekali meninggalkan semua ini. Keluarganya….. saudaranya…. teman-temannya….. Sepertinya baru kemarin mereka berkumpul bersama tapi besok ia sudah harus berpisah dengan mereka. Sungmin menebak kira-kira perubahan apa yang akan mereka alami selama beberapa tahun ke depan. Tapi mungkin ini lebih baik, siapa tahu dengan begini Sungmin bisa melupakan semua kejadian buruk yang pernah terjadi di sini.

Pintu kamar diketuk dari luar, tak lama kemudian appa masuk ke dalam. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat koper-koper Sungmin,

"Baru berkemas? Besok kan sudah mau berangkat. Cepat ya, rasanya baru kemarin kau memakai seragam sekolah…. sekarang malah sudah ingin kuliah." Sungmin tersenyum menimpalinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Maksud appa?"

Appa duduk di tepi ranjangnya, "Yaa…perasaanmu karena sudah mau pergi ke Inggris. Waktunya tidak singkat Min."

"Aku akan merindukan teman-temanku."

"Kau tidak merindukan appa?"

"Tentu saja!" Sungmin tertawa sambil merangkul appanya,

"Appa, eomma bahkan Kim ahjumma pun pasti akan kurindukan!"

"Appa lega kau sudah bisa tertawa. Baguslah…."

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku tertawa?"

"Appa kira….kau masih trauma dengan peristiwa itu."

Sungmin tersenyum simpul, "Aku sudah melupakannya, appa. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya lagi."

"Sungguh?"

Sungmin melepaskan rangkulannya, kembali sibuk berkemas-kemas,

"Sungguh. Aku memang tidak memikirkannya lagi."

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Zhoumi sedang berjalan seorang diri di kampusnya, ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dari belakang. Ia menoleh mencari-cari si pemanggil, lalu terkejut melihat siapa orang itu. Heechul berlari kecil menghampirinya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal,

"Hh…hh…Aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana di kampus ini…ada yang harus kita bicarakan….."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang semuanya, Zhoumi-ssi, tentang semuanya." Zhoumi kontan tersenyum lebar padanya.

Di meja kantin itu Zhoumi menceritakan semuanya pada Heechul dari awal. Semuanya.

Tentang awal perkenalan mereka dengan Heechul, saat mereka pertama kali mereka bertemu Sungmin, kemudian tentang niat mereka untuk menjebak Sungmin agar appanya mau mengeluarkan uang untuk Kyuhyun, lalu tentang perubahan rencana mereka yang semata-mata karena Kyuhyun benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sungmin, dan yang terakhir saat Kyuhyun terpaksa melukai Sungmin demi kebaikan Sungmin sendiri.

Heechul tercengang mendengarnya. Meskipun ia agak tersinggung mendengar mereka pernah berniat memanfaatkan dirinya, tapi Heechul lebih terkejut lagi karena Kyuhyun sebenarnya mencintai Sungmin. Sebenarnya ia ragu untuk mempercayai semua ucapan Zhoumi, tapi sepertinya ia tidak punya alasan untuk tidak percaya.

"Apa ceritamu bisa dipercaya?"

"Coba pikir, Heechul-ah, apa untungnya bagiku mengarang-ngarang cerita seperti itu? Aku tidak berbohong sedikitpun! Kyuhyun memang benar terjerat hutang ayahnya, dia memang butuh uang, tapi cek dari appa Sungmin itu sama sekali tidak disentuhnya! Ia sedikitpun tidak mau memakai cek itu!"

"Tapi kenapa di rumah sakit itu…"

"Kan sudah kubilang, Kyuhyun pikir dia tidak pantas mendampingi Sungmin. Dia berbuat itu semata-mata agar Sungmin bisa melupakannya! Lagipula itu permintaan appa Sungmin. Kyuhyun pikir benar juga, mungkin Sungmin memang tidak seharusnya bersama dengannya, dia tipe namja yang tidak mempunyai masa depan." Heechul mengerut kening, berpikir keras untuk memecahkan semua kesalahpahaman ini.

"Sampai sekarang pun Kyuhyun masih belum bisa melunasi hutang-hutang ayahnya. Dia terpaksa bersembunyi selama sebulan ini."

"Apa keadaannya baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak terlalu baik. Kau tahu, kadang saat kita melukai orang yang kita cintai, luka yang kita tanggung jauh lebih sakit daripada orang itu."

"Apa Kyuhyun tahu besok Sungmin sudah mau berangkat ke Inggris?" Zhoumi mematung diam sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan Sungmin pergi begitu saja tanpa mengetahui kebenarannya."

"Kau mau membantunya?"

"Tentu." Jawab Heechul mantap.

Sungmin mengadakan acara perpisahan dengan beberapa teman akrabnya di salah satu restoran Jepang. Mereka berkumpul di sana memberi ucapan perpisahan terakhir untuk Sungmin. Semua teman akrabnya hadir di sana kecuali Heechul. Tapi sedikitpun Sungmin tidak curiga karena ia sudah menerima telepon dari Heechul yang katanya akan terlambat datang.

"Sungmin kau harus sering-sering kembali nde, jangan lupa pada kami karena asik kuliah disana."

"Iya, dan jangan lupa membawa oleh-oleh." Semuanya tertawa.

"Ya! aku ke sana kan untuk kuliah!"

"Enaknya menjadi Sungmin. Bisa kuliah di tempat impian dan mengambil jurusan kedokteran pula!"

"Bukankah lulusnya lama, Sungmin-ah ?"

"Tidak masalah, itu adalah cita-citaku sejak dulu."

"Bagaimana pun juga kami semua salut padamu, mungkin di angkatan kita ini hanya ada satu orang yang mengambil kedokteran sampai ke Inggris."

"Dan kita semua akan kehilanganmu, Min…."

"Ayo kita tos," Siwon bangkit berdiri sambil mengangkat gelas minumannya,

"Untuk teman kita yang sebentar lagi akan pergi lamaaaaa sekali."

"Untuk Sungmin!"

Sungmin mengikuti semua teman-temannya yang sudah berdiri sambil mengangkat gelas. Ia tertawa kikuk melihat pandangan mata semua pengunjung restoran yang tertuju pada mereka.

"TOOOSS !"

Kira-kira 30 menit kemudian akhirnya Heechul datang juga, baru acara makan-makan itu bisa dimulai.

"Ayo beri kata-kata perpisahan , Sungmin-ah…." desak mereka pada Sungmin di sela-sela acara.

"Kalian terlebih dulu ."

"Okay… aku dulu saja." Sunny mengajukan diri,

"Untuk temanku, Lee Sungmin. Semoga dia tidak lupa dengan kita semua. Semoga dia sukses dengan kuliahnya dan cepat-cepat membawa pulang kekasih barunya!"

"Huuu…" semua menyorakinya.

"Aku! Aku!" giliran Baekhyun,

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan, Sungmin itu teman yang paling baik, paling sabar sedunia, paling imut, paling pintar, paling rajin membuatkan pekerjaan rumah untuk kita semua, pokoknya paling terbaik! Aku pasti akan kehilangan dia selama beberapa tahun mendatang. Semoga dia tidak pernah melupakan kita semua, termasuk aku. Jika sudah menjadi dokter, aku setiap hari boleh _check up_ gratis ya!"

"Huuuu!"

"Aku juga mau," giliran Siwon yang buka suara sembari menatap Sungmin dalam,

"aku baru mengenal Sungmin tidak lama, tapi rasanya aku sudah mengenal dia selama bertahun-tahun. Sungmin itu temanku yang paling baik, yang paling sabar mendengar semua ocehanku jika aku sedang kesal. Dia juga yang selalu mendampingiku setiap kali aku bersedih. Yang jelas Sungmin itu bukan hanya teman yang ada di saat kita senang saja, tapi dia juga selalu ada di saat kita susah. Aku merasa beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya dan menjadi temannya. Aku akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaiknya untuknya." Mereka semua serius mendengarnya.

Lalu tiba saatnya bagi Heechul, "Ini sebenarnya bukan perpisahan untuk selamanya, tapi meskipun begitu aku tetap akan merindukan Sungmin. Kami sudah berteman sejak kecil, dulu kami pernah membuat perjanjian aneh jika kami akan sekolah dan kuliah di satu tempat yang sama agar tidak terpisahkan. Ya…meskipun janji itu tidak bisa terwujud,tapi aku tetap merasa sampai kapanpun juga aku dan Sungmin memang tidak akan terpisahkan. Kami sudah melalui semuanya bersama-sama, mulai dari kejadian yang menyenangkan, pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil sampai kejadian yang menyedihkan, tapi justru karena semua itulah aku bisa belajar bagaimana cara menghargai persahabatan kami. Dan aku bangga karena sampai detik ini aku masih bisa menjadi temannya." Sungmin tersentuh mendengar semua itu.

Setelah itu yang lainnya tak mau ketinggalan bergantian mengucapkan salam perpisahan mereka pada Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum haru mengucapkan terima kasih,

"Gomawo.. Kalian memang teman-temanku yang baik. Aku pasti tidak akan melupakan kalian semua…Kalian juga, meskipun kita semua akan terpencar-pencar setelah lulus, kita harus sering-sering menghubungi satu sama lain. Jangan sampai persahabatan kita hanya sampai di sini saja."

"Aku jadi ingin menangis." Sunny mengusap matanya cepat-cepat.

Mereka tersenyum menatap Sunny, sedikitpun tidak mengolok-oloknya karena sebenarnya dalam hati mereka masing-masing pun merasa sedih.

Acara makan-makan itu baru selesai sekitar jam 9 malam. Sungmin memberi pelukan hangat pada semua teman-temannya untuk terakhir kali, besok mereka tidak bisa mengantarnya sampai ke airport. Mereka kemudian bubar satu per satu. Tapi mereka semua berjanji akan sering berhubungan sesibuk apapun nantinya. Bahkan sudah ada yang mengusulkan 2 tahun lagi harus diadakan acara reuni.

Heechul memaksa ingin mengantar Sungmin pulang. Siwon akhirnya mau mengalah pulang sendiri.

"Sungmin, kau harus mendengarku baik-baik nde."

"Dengar apa?"

"Tadi sore aku menemui Zhoumi. Aku terlambat datang karena menemuinya."

Sungmin menatapnya tegang, "Untuk apa?"

"Ini masalah Kyuhyun, Sungmin."

"Heechul-ah, tolong jangan bahas soal itu lagi! Jangan sebut-sebut namanya lagi."

"Tapi kau harus dengar dulu Min-ah."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi memihak padanya?! Aku sudah katakan, aku tidak mau lagi berurusan dengannya!"

"Iya, tapi kau harus tahu yang sebenarnya! Kau akan menyesal jika sampai tidak tahu! Kyuhyun itu benar-benar mencintaimu, kau harus tahu itu! Dia berbuat seperti itu karena dia merasa tidak pantas menjadi kekasihmu. Lihat dirimu, anak baik-baik, dari keluarga kaya, mempunyai otak cerdas, masa depan cerah, kuliah di Inggris, jika aku jadi Kyuhyun aku juga akan merasa tidak pantas mendampingimu!"

"Semua ucapanmu itu konyol sekali."

"Aku tidak berbohong. Kau tahu ? Cek yang diberi appamu itu dirobek Kyuhyun, dia sama sekali tidak mau memakainya!"

Sungmin menutup kupingnya, "Aku tidak mau dengar! Apapun yang ingin kau katakan, aku tidak akan terpengaruh!"

Heechul membanting setir, "Jika begitu aku akan membawamu langsung pada orangnya!"

"Apa? Apa yang kaulakukan, Heechul-ah?"

"Kau harus mendengar sendiri darinya."

"Aku tidak mau! Hentikan mobilmu!"

Heechul mengunci seluruh pintu mobilnya automatis, ia langsung mengencangkan laju mobilnya tanpa menghiraukan permohonan Sungmin. Mobil berkecepatan tinggi itu direm mendadak di depan mobil Zhoumi yang kosong. Heechul turun dari mobil, lalu membuka pintu Sungmin dan menarik temannya itu untuk keluar. Ia tidak peduli meskipun Sungmin berulang kali meronta-ronta ingin melepaskan diri. Sungmin ditariknya sampai ke sebuah rumah kosong yang tidak berpenghuni. Mereka menyelinap masuk ke dalam sana dan menemukan Zhoumi seorang diri. Hanya Zhoumi.

"Mana Kyuhyun? Dia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Sungmin sekarang!"

Heechul mendorong Sungmin pada Zhoumi.

Zhoumi menatapnya getir, "Kyuhyun sudah pergi…."

"Apa katamu!? Itu tidak mungkin, bukankah kau sudah bilang malam ini kita harus mempertemukan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin!"

"Aku tahu! Tapi….dia sudah pergi."

"Kalau begitu cepat beritahu aku ke mana dia pergi!"

"Aku tidak tahu, Heechul.." Zhoumi menunduk, "aku tidak tahu…."

Sungmin mendesah sinis, "Sudah kubilang, untuk apa memperpanjang masalah ini lagi? Aku tidak akan terpengaruh meskipun dia ada di sini sekarang. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Untuk apa kalian repot-repot mengarang cerita untuk membelanya? Dia saja tidak mau pusing-pusing!"

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengarang cerita! Semua yang kukatakan itu benar!"

Heechul membela Zhoumi, "Dia benar, Sungmin."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin dengan semua ucapannya? Kau lebih memihak dia daripada aku?! Apa kau tidak tahu aku sudah cukup menanggung semua sakit hati yang dia buat padaku?! Aku sudah lelah, KimHeechul! Berhentilah menyeretku ke masalah ini lagi. Tolong biarkan aku lepas dari semua masa lalu itu. Lupakan semua yang sudah usai!"

"Kyuhyun pergi bukan karena dia tidak mau bertemu denganmu. Dia pernah bilang bukan? Suatu hari nanti dia akan membawa ibunya pergi meninggalkan ayahnya. Sekarang dia sudah benar-benar pergi…" Kalimat itu berhasil membungkam Sungmin.

"Aku terlambat datang untuk menyakinkan dia. Tapi sebelum itu dia pernah bilang, dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu di tempat yang hanya kalian berdua tahu sebelum kau pergi ke Inggris. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapannya…"

Tapi Sungmin mengerti apa maksudnya. Tempat itu adalah taman tertutup di mana mereka pernah saling berjanji untuk pergi ke sana setiap kali merasa rindu dengan yang lain. Sungmin menggeleng, untuk kesekian kalinya ia menyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak mempercayai semua itu.

"Kenapa sulit sekali bagimu untuk mempercayai Kyuhyun? Apa yang harus dia lakukan baru kau mau percaya, Sungmin?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin dia benar-benar pergi dari kehidupanku. Semua sudah terlambat, Zhoumi-ssi, sudah terlambat untuk memaafkannya."

"Aku mengenal Kyuhyun luar dalam, aku tahu masa lalunya memang tidak terlalu baik, tapi belum pernah aku melihat dia mencintai seseorang sebesar perasaannya padamu. Aku belum pernah melihat dia mau berkorban sampai seperti ini hanya demi seseorang. Kau harus percaya, Min. Sebenarnya aku pun sudah pasrah bagaimana kau mau membenci Kyuhyun, aku hanya ingin kau menyisihkan sedikit perasaanmu padanya untuk memberinya kesempatan sekali lagi. Karena aku yakin kau sebenarnya masih peduli."

Tapi tak ada yang mampu mencegah kepergian Sungmin.

"Sungmin, sebelum kau pergi ke Inggris…..cobalah kau datang ke tempat yang dimaksud Kyuhyun itu. Mungkin semuanya belum terlambat…" ujar Heechul.

Sungmin tidak menghiraukan bujukan Heechul. Ia pergi begitu saja.

Keesokkan harinya..

Sungmin duduk diam di mobilnya dalam perjalanannya ke airport. Ia hanya membisu tanpa mendengar semua nasehat dari appa dan eommanya seputar Inggris. Ia merasa tidak bergairah lagi pergi ke Inggris. Ada yang menyesakkan, seakan-akan mendesaknya untuk menyelesaikan suatu masalah yang masih menggantung. Ia tidak akan merasa tenang sebelum menyelesaikannya hingga akhir.

_"Sebelum kau pergi ke Inggris…..cobalah kau datang ke tempat yang dimaksud Kyuhyun itu. Mungkin semuanya belum terlambat…"_

Kata-kata Heechul terngiang-ngiang lagi dalam benaknya…

_Tidak, aku tidak mau!_

Sungmin memejam matanya kuat-kuat, setengah mati menghapus semua keraguan yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Hatinya terombang-ambing tak menentu. Tapi semakin ia menghindar, kata-kata dari Zhoumi dan Heechul semakin menghantuinya. Datang menyerangnya bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun.

_"kau akan menyesal kalau sampai tidak tahu! Kyuhyun itu benar-benar mencintaimu, kau harus tahu itu! Dia berbuat seperti itu karena dia merasa tidak pantas menjadi_

_kekasihmu."_

_"cek yang diberi appamu itu dirobek Kyuhyun, dia sama sekali tidak mau memakainya!"_

_"aku hanya ingin kau menyisihkan sedikit perasaanmu padanya untuk memberinya kesempatan sekali lagi. Karena aku yakin kau sebenarnya masih peduli"_

_"sebelum kau pergi ke Inggris…..cobalah kau datang ke tempat yang dimaksud Kyuhyun itu. Mungkin semuanya belum terlambat…"_

_"cobalah kau datang ke tempat yang dimaksud Kyuhyun itu. Mungkin semuanya belum_

_terlambat…"_

_"mungkin semuanya belum terlambat…"_

_"...belum terlambat…"_

Sungmin meremas tangannya. Nuraninya berperang hebat di dalam sana. Ia terus mencoba untuk tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun, tapi justru hati kecilnya sendiri yang terus mendesaknya untuk percaya.

Bagaimana jika ternyata Zhoumi dan Heechul tidak membohonginya?

Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun ternyata memang tidak seperti yang ia kira?

Akankah ia menyesal karena tidak mau mendengar kata hatinya?

"Kenapa bisa macet seperti ini? Seharusnya kita tadi pergi lewat jalan lain," keluh eomma saat supir menghentikan laju mobilnya di tengah-tengah kemacetan.

"Setidaknya kita sudah berangkat pagi-pagi, kita tidak akan ketinggalan pesawat. Iya kan, Minnie?"

Sungmin melamun. Masih bergelut dengan kerisauannya.

"Sungmin?"

_Aku akan menyesal nantinya jika ternyata Heechul dan Zhoumi benar…_

"Sungmin, kau kenapa?" eomma menatapnya bingung.

"Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin mendongak, menatap wajah kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah. Tapi keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia akan mengambil resiko apapun yang nanti akan menimpanya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, Sungmin membuka pintu mobil dan langsung meloncat keluar.

Eomma memekik, "Sungmin! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Lee Sungmin!" teriak appa, "kembali ke sini!"

Sungmin tidak menuruti mereka. Ia tidak sempat berpikir panjang, yang ia inginkan hanyalah berlari ke tempat di mana ia bisa menemui Kyuhyun sebelum terlambat.

Kakinya berlari mengikuti kata hatinya, berlari menerobos kemacetan lalu lintas yang mengepung mobil keluarganya.

Sungmin tidak peduli appa dan eomma terus berteriak ketakutan memanggilnya. Tapi ia tidak takut sedikitpun.

_Aku harus ke sana!_

Ia terus berlari dan berlari. Berharap keputusannya ini sudah tepat. Berharap ia bisa memiliki akhir yang bahagia.

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Di taman itu Sungmin menunggu seorang diri. Tak ada yang sanggup menggambarkan seperti apa suasana hatinya saat ini. Ia menunggu dan terus menunggu, berharap Kyuhyun akan muncul di depan matanya. Meskipun ia merasa sebenarnya ia sedang menunggu ketidakpastian yang takkan kunjung datang. Ia tahu harapannya sangat tipis.

Tapi ia terus menunggu.

Sungmin berdiri di tepi danau itu dan mengenang kembali saat-saat ia dan Kyuhyun mengucapkan permohonan. Lalu saat Kyuhyun pergi menelusuri taman itu untuk mencarikannya mawar. Mungkin Sungmin tidak pernah menyadari bahwa saat itulah ia pertama kali membuka hatinya untuk Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya jatuh cinta padanya.

Sungmin meringkuk di sana. Menahan semua kenangan manis itu agar tak menyeruak keluar dan membuat luka di hatinya semakin dalam. Tapi memori itu terus berputar di dalam pikirannya, tertanam dalam jiwanya. Dan Sungmin tak kuasa menipu dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sebenarnya menginginkan saat-saat indah itu bisa kembali padanya.

Maka ia pun terus menunggu…..

Berjam-jam ia meringkuk di tepi danau itu. Menunggu dan terus menunggu….

Hingga pada akhirnya Sungmin justru tidak tahu kenapa ia mau datang ke tempat ini. Kenapa ia masih juga memberi kesempatan pada Kyuhyun meskipun ia tahu akhir yang bahagia seperti yang ia inginkan tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kini ia menyesal…

Menyesal telah datang kemari. Sampai kapanpun juga Kyuhyun tidak akan datang. Ia merasa yang ia tunggu-tunggu hanyalah kepalsuan, hanya khayalan yang terlalu tinggi. Ia sudah cukup merasa sakitnya jatuh, dan kini ia harus merasakannya lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja ia lelah terus berharap seperti ini. Ia bosan menangis. Sudah cukup. Semuanya sudah lebih dari cukup. Kyuhyun tidak akan datang. Sampai kapanpun juga ia tidak akan datang.

_Di tempat ini aku hanya menunggu khayalanku sendiri. Mungkin begini lebih baik, aku bisa terbangun dari tidurku. Aku bisa membuang jauh-jauh semua mimpiku karena kini aku sudah tahu pasti, Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh mencintaiku. Di tempat ini aku akan mengakhiri semuanya. Aku akan melepaskan diriku sendiri dari bayangannya. Dengan cara inilah aku akan bangkit._

Sungmin bangkit berdiri, memandang seisi taman kosong itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Ia tersenyum tanpa arti, sedikitpun ia tidak menyesal telah datang ke sini. Karena dengan begini ia akhirnya bisa dengan rela mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada semuanya. Selamat tinggal pada tempat itu, juga pada Kyuhyun. Di taman itulah ia berjanji akan melupakan Kyuhyun dengan seluruh hatinya.

Sungmin tidak pernah tahu…..

10 menit setelah ia pergi…..

Ya,hanya 10 menit….

Kyuhyun berlari menuju taman itu. Susah payah menerobos masuk untuk pergi ke tepi danau itu. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, memandang sekeliling untuk mencari Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin sudah tidak ada.

Hanya 10 menit setelah Sungmin pergi…..

Betapa waktu 10 menit itu sanggup mengubur cinta sedalam apapun….

**TBC**

**Chapt 11 hadir~~**

**Cukup panjang kan untuk chapter ini ? hehe**

**Buat yang minta jangan siksa Kyupil lagi hmmm nanti akan dipikirkan lagi nde #ditimpuk**

**Yang kemaren udah review gomawo chingu~ ditunggu lagi reviewnya^^**

**Buat yang belum juga ditunggu reviewnya^^**

**Gomawo, anyeong~~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear Love remake**

**_Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Genderswitch_**

**_a/n : anyeong~ hehe kali ini aku menghadirkan lagi ff yang di remake dari novel yang berjudul DEAR LOVE karya PRINCESS WG, aku suka dengan jalan ceritanya dan karena aku cinta dengan uri Kyumin maka aku meremakenya menjadikan Kyumin sebagai tokoh utama dicerita ini , ok cukup sekian kata2 pembuka dari author, c'mon like this! (ala Girl's Day)_**

**_Chapter 12_**

_Sudah lama aku hidup tanpa mengingatmu,_

_Selama ini ku kira aku baik-baik saja, namun dengan berlalunya waktu aku sadar ,_

_Aku tak akan sanggup tanpa dirimu.._

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

5 tahun kemudian.

"Bagaimana ? Sudah beres belum ?" Kyuhyun keluar dari pintu dapur sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang kotor ke baju. Ia tersenyum,

"Sudah beres , Nyonya. Kulkasnya tidak apa-apa, mungkin sudah sedikit kuno jadi sudah harus diganti alat-alat dalamnya." Ibu rumah tangga itu tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerja Kyuhyun. Ia memberi tips yang cukup besar untuk pemuda itu. Tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih saat Kyuhyun sudah mau pamit pulang..

Kyuhyun, 25 tahun, tidak banyak berubah dalam rentang waktu ini. Hanya saja tubuhnya menjadi lebih tegap, wajahnya kian dewasa dengan garis-garis kematangan di sana. Sepertinya ia sudah banyak menempuh kesusahan dan kesulitan dalam hidup ini hingga ia tumbuh menjadi sosok yang dewasa.

Banyak hal yang terjadi selama 5 tahun ini. Kyuhyun pergi dengan ibunya meninggalkan ayahnya ke sebuah kota kecil. Di sana ia memulai segalanya dari awal.

Segala pekerjaan, mulai dari pelayan di restoran kecil sampai tukang antar barang, sudah pernah dijalaninya.

Susah payah ia banting tulang dan baru bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk melunasi semua hutang ayahnya di masa lalu. Dan tiba-tiba saja 2 tahun yang lalu ibunya meninggal dunia karena sakit keras. Begitu tiba-tiba hingga membuat Kyuhyun sangat terpukul, ia sempat pulang mengunjungi ayahnya untuk menyampaikan berita dukacita ini. Tapi reaksi yang diterimanya tidak terlalu baik, meskipun awalnya ia kelihatan sedih tapi keesokkan harinya malah meminta uang pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memberikan semua uang yang ada padanya, setelah itu ia meninggalkannya dan tidak pernah mengunjunginya lagi.

Hidupnya boleh dibilang sangat menggenaskan selama 2 tahun belakangan ini. Begitu terpuruk hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Yesung, pemilik sebuah pusat service/reparasi yang menawarinya ikut kerja di sana. Meski pengalamannya sangat minim, tapi kemauan Kyuhyun untuk belajar sangat keras dan pekerjaannya nyaris selalu memuaskan. Dalam sekejap saja ia sudah menjadi bawahan kesayangan Yesung.

Usaha kecil-kecilan itu perlahan-lahan mulai maju dan setahun kemudian sudah bisa membuka cabang baru di kota tempat tinggal Kyuhyun dulu. Yesung beserta keluarganya ikut pindah dan memboyong Kyuhyun ikut serta. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun menurut. Akhirnya ia perlahan-lahan mulai membaik. Meskipun ia tidak mungkin membalik keadaan menjadi seperti dulu lagi, tapi ia kini sudah bisa belajar hidup susah dan menghargai setiap uang yang ia peroleh dari hasil kerja kerasnya. Ia sudah menjadi Kyuhyun yang baru.

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Kyuhyun menaiki motor bututnya kembali ke tempat kerjanya sebuah service centre resmi yang baru saja membuka cabang di kota ini. Ia mendatangi ruangan Yesung, melaporkan hasil pekerjaannya. Seperti biasa, ia selalu mendapat pujian dari pimpinannya itu.

"Jika kerjamu sebagus ini terus, lama-lama aku tidak membutuhkan tukang servis yang lain lagi di sini," Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya,

"apa kau ingin mengambil gajimu sekarang?" Kyuhyun membelalak kaget,

"Yang benar hyung?"

"Aku tahu kau sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli motor baru. Motormu itu sudah jelek sekali, memang sudah seharusnya diganti. Aku tidak mau karyawan terbaikku terlambat datang ke rumah pelanggan gara-gara motornya mogok."Ia tertawa. Lalu ia menyerahkan amplop coklat berisi uang gaji pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Aku belum pernah melihat seseorang sepertimu. Banting tulang siang malam seperti tidak punya kehidupan lain saja…" Yesung tersenyum,

"mungkin sudah saatnya kau mencari yeojachingu yang baik, yang bisa merawatmu."

"Tidak usah hyung…aku bisa merawat diri sendiri ." jawab Kyuhyun tanpa beban.

"Apanya yang bisa? Jika kau sakit, siapa yang mau mengurusmu? Makanya…carilah yeojachingu."

"Baiklah…." Kyuhyun tertawa menimpalinya ,

"Jika perlu sekarang juga setelah pulang aku langsung mencarinya. Besok aku bawa kemari." Mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

Kyuhyun menyimpan amplop tebal itu ke dalam saku jaketnya baik-baik, takut jatuh. Lalu mengendarai motor bututnya sambil bersiul-siul kecil. Sudah malam, ia harus mencari makan.

Otaknya sibuk memikirkan menu makanan yang akan disantapnya malam ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak makan enak. Lalu tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil sedan mungil melaju kencang di belakangnya. Tampaknya si pengemudi di dalam mobil itu terburu-buru sekali hingga tidak menyadari lampu lalu lintas yang sedang merah menyala. Tiba-tiba mobil itu direm. Mobil itu tidak sempat berhenti mulus hingga akhirnya menyerempet motor butut Kyuhyun.

Tabrakannya tidak keras, tapi motor Kyuhyun sampai terdorong ke depan. Pengemudi mobil itu keluar dengan panik. Seorang wanita rupanya. Elegan dengan pakaian bermereknya yang mahal. Sepintas ia terlihat sangat cantik. Tapi bukan itu yang jadi pusat perhatian Kyuhyun. Ia turun dari motornya dan melihat lampu belakangnya pecah.

"Aduh….mianhae….aku tadi menyetir sambil memegang ponsel. Aku tidak tahu sedang lampu merah, jalanannya kan sempit, jadi aku mengebut saja. Aku tidak sempat rem makanya menabrak. Mianhae…aku pasti akan mengganti kerugian ini."

Kyuhyun mengamati kondisi motornya. Tidak perlu….lagipula motor butut ini memang sudah saatnya pensiun…

"Tuan….. tolong jangan bawa-bawa ke polisi nde. Ini pertama kalinya aku membawa mobil sampai menabrak. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Berapa ganti rugi yang Anda mau? Saya mempunyai kartu nama, jika Anda mau Anda tinggal…" suaranya tiba-tiba berhenti. Kyuhyun mendongak menatapnya, bingung kenapa orang itu berhenti berbicara.

"Sepertinya aku mengenalmu….."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Sudahlah, tidak perlu sampai begitu . Aku tidak menuntut ganti rugi apa-apa, hanya lampu belakang saja yang pecah….lagipula besok motor ini juga sudah akan disimpan di museum."

"Bukan…bukan….aku memang sepertinya mengenalmu! Benar, aku tidak bohong!"

Kyuhyun diam dan tersenyum, membiarkan gadis cantik itu terus mengamatinya dengan kening berkerut. Sedikitpun Kyuhyun tidak merasa pernah mengenalnya.

"Kau…..Astaga!" si cantik nan elegan itu membekap mulutnya, melotot,

"kau Kyuhyun bukan?"

Kyuhyun termangu, "Kita pernah bertemu?"

"Ya ampun! Ternyata kau memang benar-benar Kyuhyun! Astaga, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka! Ini aku, Kyuhyun! Kau sudah lupa?!"

"Hm…."

"Ini aku, Heechul! Kim Heechul….."

Heechul tertawa renyah melihat Kyuhyun terkejut saat menyadarinya.

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Kyuhyun memasuki restoran itu bersama Heechul. Heechul bersikeras memaksanya makan malam bersama di tempat itu. Reuni katanya.

"Sudah lama sekali ya! Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sana!"

Heechul duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun dan tidak henti-hentinya mengamati Kyuhyun dari rambut sampai jempol kaki. Ia tersenyum dan mengagumi Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Meskipun ia hanya memakai kemeja biasa dan celana panjang hitam dengan sepatu bekas, tapi Kyuhyun tetap terlihat istimewa di mata Heechul. Dulu sudah tampan, sekarang lebih tampan lagi!

"Iya, sudah berapa tahun ya kita tidak bertemu?"

"Hm…berapa ya?" Heechul menghitung-hitung dengan jarinya,

"empat ? Eh bukan, lima tahun sepertinya!"

"Lumayan lama juga ya.."

"Lumayan? Gila, lima tahun itu lama sekali, Kyuhyun. Tapi kau tidak banyak berubah !"

_Semakin tampan saja…dari laki-laki cengengesan berubah menjadi pria dewasa yang gagah…._

Heechul cekikikan sendiri mendengar bisikan hatinya.

"Justru kau yang tidak berubah." gantian Kyuhyun yang meninjau Heechul,

"Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa ya?"

Heechul masih sangat cantik. Ia tampil sangat menawan dengan rambut panjangnya yang dicat coklat kemerah-merahan dan setelan pakaian hitamnya yang sangat ketat, minim dan sexy. Dandanannya nyaris membuat semua mata pria di restoran itu melotot padanya.

Seorang pelayan mendatangi meja mereka. Terus terang Kyuhyun tidak terlalu berminat dengan menu makanan restoran yang mahal-mahal itu, tapi Heechul ngotot ingin mentraktirnya malam ini. Dengan syarat Kyuhyun harus menceritakan apa saja yang menarik yang sudah terjadi padanya selama 5 tahun ini.

"Ayo ceritakan semuanya! Kapan kau kembali ke kota ini?"

"Aku sudah pulang setahun. Ibuku meninggal dunia beberapa tahun yang lalu karena sakit, waktu itu aku sempat pulang untuk menjenguk ayahku sebentar. Lalu aku dapat pekerjaan yang cocok dan akhirnya baru benar-benar kembali ke kota ini untuk mengikuti bosku."

"Aku turut sedih mendengar tentang ibumu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kehidupanku sudah semakin baik belakangan ini."

"Sepertinya memang begitu. Kau jadi terlihat lebih… hmm apa ya ? Oh ya, apa pekerjaanmu?"

" Aku bekerja di pusat service, aku ini tukang servis…..tukang reparasi intinya."

"Reparasi TV, AC, kulkas?"

"Apa saja. Aku bisa membetulkan apa saja yang mempunyai mesin!" Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Wah…kedengarannya asik juga ya."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sampai memiliki kartu nama segala…"

"Oh itu…" Heechul jadi malu,

"begitu lulus kuliah aku langsung bekerja di perusahaan pamanku. Lumayan lah… setidaknya aku menjadi lebih mandiri sekarang."

"Sepertinya memang begitu."

Makanan pesanan mereka datang juga akhirnya. Sambil makan mereka terus bertukar cerita tentang pengalaman masing-masing. Kyuhyun bercerita tentang Zhoumi yang sekarang sudah membuka usaha sendiri. Lalu Heechul menceritakan tentang teman-teman sekolahnya yang dulu, sudah ada yang menjadi pimpinan, sudah ada yang mempunyai 3 anak, tapi ada juga yang hidupnya melarat. Rasanya aneh juga memikirkan semua perubahan itu. Heechul jadi sadar tenyata waktu 5 tahun itu memang sangat lama. Terlalu lama hingga ia akhirnya ingat satu hal saat bertanya pada Kyuhyun,

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Jangan-jangan malah sudah berkeluarga!"

"Tidak," Kyuhyun tertawa kencang,

"aku hidup sendiri . Mana ada yang mau dengan tukang servis sepertiku. Hidupnya pas-pasan. Motorku yang kau tabrak itu saja kubeli setelah beberapa lama menabung!"

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin? Maksudku Sungmin." Tanya Heechul ringan. Sedikitpun ia tidak merasa risih menanyakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Aku dengar dia sudah pulang dari Inggris, baru seminggu yang lalu jika tidak salah. Kuliahnya masih lama, dia pulang hanya untuk berlibur. Dia kan tidak pernah pulang selama 5 tahun ini."

"Oh ya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, kemudian meneguk minuman ringannya.

Begitu selesai makan dan keluar dari restoran itu, Heechul langsung menanyakan alamat Kyuhyun,

"Boleh aku minta alamatmu? Siapa tahu nanti kita bisa berkumpul lagi." Kyuhyun memberi alamatnya pada Heechul, lalu balas menanyakan alamat gadis itu. Heechul memberi kartu namanya.

"Nah Kyu, aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Lucu juga ya, rasanya kita sudah berubah menjadi orang yang sudah dewasa.." Heechul tertawa,

"tapi bagaimana pun juga aku bersyukur kita bisa bertemu lagi. Semoga saja kita bisa berkumpul lagi dengan yang lainnya."

"Iya, semoga saja."

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Kaki itu terasa berat saat Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah kecilnya yang sederhana. Terlalu sederhana untuk ukuran pria dewasa sepertinya. Segala perkakas reparasi berserakan di sekitar kamar. Kamar tidur dan dapur jadi satu, tidak ada istilah ruang tamu. Meskipun sempit tapi setidaknya ia tinggal sendiri di sana, jadi rasanya tidak terlalu menyesakkan.

Ia melempar tas kerjanya ke atas lantai kamar yang kotor. Lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Dipejamnya kedua mata itu untuk kembali mengenang semua kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu.

Rasanya tidak terlalu sulit untuk mengingat semuanya. Mengingat detik-detik terakhir di mana ia menyesal dan langsung berlari ke taman itu untuk mencari Sungmin. Entah kenapa ia merasa Sungmin akan pergi ke tempat itu sebelum ia berangkat ke Inggris, tapi ternyata ditunggu sampai malam pun Sungmin tidak datang. Gadis itu sudah meninggalkannya ke Inggris. Lalu sejak saat itu mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit dari rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang terus menghantuinya. Ia terus memaksa diri untuk bekerja tanpa kenal lelah. Persis seperti kata Yesung, banting tulang siang-malam.

Tapi setelah malam ini ia bertemu dengan Heechul dan mendengar ceritanya tentang kembalinya Sungmin dari Inggris….Kyuhyun sadar, sampai detik ini pun ternyata ia masih belum bisa menghapus Sungmin dari kehidupannya.

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Keesokkan harinya di tempat kerja..

Kyuhyun melamun, tidak terlalu berselera menyantap bekal makan siangnya. Ia sendiri tidak jelas apa yang ada di kepalanya saat ini.

"Hey Kyuhyun-ah, makan siangmu tidak disentuh?" Changmin mengintip dengan penuh harapan,

"buat aku saja ya!"

Ia langsung menyambar bekal makan siang Kyuhyun, sedikitpun Kyuhyun tidak mencegahnya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Loh? Mau ke mana?"

"Jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Jalan-jalan ke mana? Sudah mau mulai jam kerja sebentar lagi!" Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh.

Jalan-jalan yang dimaksud Kyuhyun ternyata berakhir di satu tempat yang tidak terlalu asing baginya. Dulu tempat itu adalah taman. Dan kini sudah menjelma menjadi… taman pula. Kyuhyun tidak tahu kapan tepatnya taman yang sudah ditutup itu kembali dibuka.

Ada yang mengatakan taman ini kembali dibuka karena dibiayai seorang jutawan pecinta lingkungan. Kyuhyun tidak terlalu peduli. Tapi yang pasti taman ini sudah dirombak menjadi jauh lebih indah. Seolah-olah taman itu terbuka kembali karena menanti kedatangan seseorang.

Tidak banyak yang berubah. Pohon-pohon tua yang menjulang tinggi masih berdiri kokoh di sana, sekan-akan tidak akan roboh karena merupakan saksi bisu dari banyak kejadian di tempat itu. Rerumputan begitu rapi dengan berbagai macam bunga yang bermekaran di sekitar taman. Tapi tidak seperti dulu, kini taman itu sudah ramai dikunjungi orang. Kyuhyun sendiri jarang mendatangi taman ini. Ia merasa tidak ada alas an baginya untuk datang ke sana. Bukankah yang tersimpan di tempat itu hanya kenangan pahit?

Sepasang remaja duduk di bangku taman,mengukir nama mereka di sana sambil tertawa-tawa senang. Kyuhyun mengamatinya, tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum. Lalu ditatapnya bunga-bunga mawar yang bermekaran di sudut taman.

_Sudah banyak mawar di sini…._

_Dulu aku sampai mati-matian mencarinya dan hanya dapat satu tangkai yang sudah hampir layu…. _

Tapi ia ingat betul saat itulah Sungmin pertama kali tersenyum untuknya. Kakinya terus melangkah hingga sampai di tepi danau itu. Masih sama seperti dulu. Rentang waktu 5 tahun tidak mampu mengikis keindahannya.

Danau ini….

Danau penuh kenangan. Ia pernah mengikuti tradisi konyol melempar kerikil dan meminta permohonan agar Sungmin tahu semua isi hatinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Seandainya sekarang ia diminta untuk membuat permohonan lagi…. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang akan ia minta. Segala-galanya sudah tidak berarti.

GUK! Seekor anjing kecil menggonggongi Kyuhyun dan mengibas-ngibas ekornya saat ia memutar-mutar di sekitar kaki Kyuhyun. Anjing yang bagus. Tapi kenapa ia mendekati Kyuhyun?

"Choco!"

Kyuhyun mendengar ada suara memanggil-mangil si anjing mungil ini. Kyuhyun mendongak menatap siapa gerangan si pemiliknya. Kemudian ia tercekat, bergegas bangkit berdiri dengan nafas tertahan.

Gadis itu berlari-lari kecil mendapati anjingnya tengah melingkar-lingkar di sekitar kaki Kyuhyun,

"Choco, hentikan! Jangan nakal ya! Hey!"

Kyuhyun seperti mati rasa, sekelilingnya terasa berputar-putar saat mendengar suara itu dan melihat sosok itu dari dekat. Dekat sekali hingga Kyuhyun merasa seolah-olah ia tengah bermimpi. Atau mungkin ini memang hanya mimpi?

Tapi gadis itu berada sangat dekat dengannya, ini bukan mimpi! Hampir-hampir Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Sungmin.."

Gadis itu berhenti mengejar anjingnya. Ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

Sunyi…..kesunyian yang mematikan.

"…..Kyuhyun.."

Akhirnya, dalam waktu lima tahun perpisahan mereka, inilah pertama kalinya kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kyuhyun kaku.

Diamatinya Sungmin dengan sungguh-sungguh. Rasanya ia masih belum percaya Sungmin ada di depan matanya. Sungmin!

Dia benar-benar Sungmin…

Sungmin tampak jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan dulu. Rambutnya menjadi panjang, dan wajahnya tetap cantik meski ia jadi lebih kurus dibandingkan saat terakhir Kyuhyun melihatnya. Tapi di balik penampilan yang sederhana itu, ada karisma di dalamnya yang membuat Kyuhyun tak berkutik. Sesuatu dalam diri Sungmin yang selalu membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam diri Kyuhyun.

_Apa dia sudah melupakanku? _

_Apa dia sudah memaafkanku? _

_Apa dia akan membenciku lagi seperti dulu?_

_Apa dia merasa terbenani dengan pertemuan ini?_

"Aku baik-baik saja." ia tersenyum, menarik kalung leher Choco, anjing peliharaan yang sebenarnya milik kakaknya.

Hati Kyuhyun bergetar hebat saat Sungmin menatapnya lagi, "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku? Aku juga baik-baik saja." Kemudian suasana menjadi kaku.

"Aneh bukan, kita bisa bertemu lagi di sini."

"Aku pun terkejut. Setahuku taman ini ditutup kan? Kebetulan tadi saat aku membawa Choco jalan-jalan, aku melewati tempat ini. Dan aku baru tahu ternyata taman ini sudah dibuka lagi."

"Ada yang membukanya lagi, taman ini dirombak menjadi lebih bagus. Kudengar orang yang membuka taman ini seorang pecinta lingkungan. Mungkin dia sama-sama merasa sayang jika taman ini ditutup. Ada juga ya, yang suka dengan tempat ini selain kita." Kyuhyun tersenyum kaku.

_'Kita'? Kenapa aku bisa mengucapkan kalimat konyol itu?_

"Bagaimana kabar Zhoumi-ssi?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, dia sudah membuka usaha sendiri dan akhir-akhir ini sering keluar kota."

"Kedengarannya sangat menarik."

"Kemarin aku bertemu Heechul."

_Ya Tuhan…_

_5 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya, tapi dari tadi malah terus membicarakan orang lain!?_

"Iya, begitu pulang dari Inggris aku langsung mencari Heechul. Dia semakin cantik saja ne?"

"Hm..bagaimana kuliahmu di sana?"

"Lulusnya masih lama. Tapi aku betah tinggal di sana. Sudah lima tahun aku tidak pulang ke sini. Apa kau tahu, keluargaku semuanya juga sudah pindah ke sana? Kakakku sudah menikah juga menetap di sana."

"Oh ya? Baguslah kalau begitu." Sungmin mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi sekarang rumahmu tidak ada yang menempati?"

"Tidak ada, tapi ada yang merawatnya setiap hari."

Choco mengibas-ngibas ekornya manja pada Kyuhyun. Mau tak mau Sungmin

tertawa,

"Choco memang anjing yang sangat aktif. Dia suka mendatangi siapapun yang tidak dikenalinya."

_Untung dia mendatangiku…. _

Kyuhyun jongkok ke bawah dan mengelus-elus anjing itu dengan lembut. Ia dapat merasakan Sungmin sedang menatapnya. Lalu ia memberanikan diri menengadah,

"Bagaimana jika kita duduk-duduk sebentar sambil minum kopi? Rasanya banyak sekali cerita yang masih ingin kudengar darimu."

"Baiklah." jawab Sungmin enteng.

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Di kedai kopi yang mungil itu Sungmin menceritakan semua pengalaman-pengalaman menariknya selama di Inggris. Tentang kebudayaannya, tempat-tempatnya yang indah dan eksotik, tentang mata kuliah kedokterannya yang berat namun menantang, tentang pola hidupnya yang amburadul pada awalnya karena tidak bisa beradaptasi, dan masih banyak lagi.

Suasana di antara mereka agak mencair setelah itu. Mereka sudah bisa tertawa lepas layaknya dua orang yang saling melepas rindu setelah bertahun-tahun tidak berjumpa. Tapi sedikit pun tidak ada yang menyinggung tentang masa lalu di antara mereka berdua. Tampaknya baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin lebih memilih tidak mengorek kembali masa lalu itu.

"Dari tadi aku yang cerita, sekarang giliranmu." Sungmin meneguk minumannya.

"Aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan yang cocok. Meskipun hanya tukang servis peralatan elektronik, tapi kehidupanku jauh lebih baik."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Rasanya tidak ada yang bisa kuceritakan. Kehidupanku semuanya biasa-biasa saja."

"Aku hampir lupa. Besok kau bisa datang ke pesta ulang tahunku?" Kyuhyun agak terkejut.

"Bukan aku yang merencanakan, aku sama sekali tidak pernah berniat merayakan ulang tahunku lagipula memang sudah terlewat tanggalnya," Sungmin tertawa,

"teman-temanku yang merencanakan semuanya. Katanya selagi aku sudah pulang, jadi sekalian saja."

"Oh…begitu.."

"Kau bisa datang bukan?" Sungmin mengambil sesuatu dari tas kecilnya, secarik kertas dan pen. Ia menulis alamat tempat dilangsungkannya pesta itu, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun,

"ini alamatnya. Aku harap kau bisa datang."

"Besok ya? Kebetulan aku memang tidak sedang banyak pekerjaan." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar padanya,

"pestanya pasti ramai ya?"

"Ya begitulah…" Kyuhyun tahu apa inti dari pertanyaan selanjutnya,

"Kau pasti mengundang kekasihmu ya." Sungmin terdiam sesaat.

Kemudian ia tersenyum sangat manis pada Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat tangan sebelah kirinya, sebuah cincin perak berlian melingkar di jari manisnya,

"Aku sudah bertunangan."

_Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak melihat cincin di jarinya itu? _

_Sungmin sudah bertunangan…._

"Sudah dua bulan. Dia teman kuliahku di London, sama-sama mengambil kedokteran. Tapi dia juga orang sini . Keluarganya sudah mengenal baik dengan keluargaku, jadi semuanya berjalan sangat lancar."

_Tentu saja…._

_Bagaimana mungkin aku berpikir dia akan tetap menungguku, setelah semua perbuatanku padanya di masa lalu? _

_Dia ternyata sudah benar-benar melupakanku. Dia sudah bahagia.._

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh selidik, "Kau pasti juga sudah mempunyai pasangan kan? Bawa saja dia ke pestaku besok."

"Uhm…iya, baiklah."

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi besok. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Kyuhyun-ah."

Sungmin bangkit dari kursinya sambil menarik kalung anjingnya, "ayo, Choco."

Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun merenung sendirian.

_Aku hanya masa lalu baginya….tidak lebih. _

_Seharusnya aku rela melihatnya bahagia seperti sekarang ini, tapi aku tidak bisa. Terkutuklah aku akibat dari semua perbuatanku padanya…._

**TBC**

**Chapt 12 hadir~~**

**Jangan timpuk author gara-gara misahin Kyumin di chapter kemarin nde^^ itu kan tuntutan cerita~~ #senyumpolos**

**Dan.. maaf klo ga sesuai dengan yang chingu harapkan di chapter ini hehe **

**Untuk yang nanya endingnya gimana , tunggu aja nde tapi yang jelas author paling gasuka yang namanya sad ending #smirk**

**Last, RnR juseyo~~**

**Pyong!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dear Love remake**

**_Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Genderswitch_**

**_a/n : anyeong~ hehe kali ini aku menghadirkan lagi ff yang di remake dari novel yang berjudul DEAR LOVE karya PRINCESS WG, aku suka dengan jalan ceritanya dan karena aku cinta dengan uri Kyumin maka aku meremakenya menjadikan Kyumin sebagai tokoh utama dicerita ini , ok cukup sekian kata2 pembuka dari author, c'mon like this! (ala Girl's Day)_**

**_Chapter 13_**

_Love is a crazily sad word to me,_

_Though my heart hurts, It's a word I need to endure.._

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Jam tujuh malam hujan turun deras. Kyuhyun berlari-lari kecil memasuki hotel berbintang 5 itu sambil menutupi kepalanya dari rintik hujan. Beberapa pandangan mata yang tertuju padanya menatapnya sinis. Mungkin mereka mengira Kyuhyun salah masuk hotel. Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun memang menjadi ragu, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir ia tetap yakin harus datang ke pesta ulang tahun Sungmin. Maka ia menyeret kakinya masuk ke dalam sana.

Ia terperangah melihat pesta ulang tahun yang digelar di depan matanya itu. Begitu meriah, begitu mewah. Semua yang hadir di sana mengenakan pakaian formal mereka. Yang wanita memakai gaun, yang pria memakai jas. Kyuhyun merasa ciut, ia hanya memakai kemeja dan celana biasa. Itupun sudah agak basah karena tadi kehujanan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka pesta ulang tahun Sungmin ini akan dilangsungkan sangat formal layaknya sebuah perjamuan makan malam.

Tadinya ia menyangka hanya pesta kecil-kecilan dan hanya dihadiri beberapa teman dekat saja. Tapi sejauh mata memandang, banyak orang-orang penting yang hadir di sana. Orang-orang yang Kyuhyun yakin sama sekali tidak dikenal Sungmin. Mungkin rekan bisnis appanya, mungkin kerabat jauh…..

_Ah.. Masa bodoh!_

_Sial….kenapa aku bisa muncul di sini dengan dandanan lusuh begini?!_

_Aku seperti orang tolol saja!_

Kyuhyun mencoba tetap cuek, tidak memperdulikan tatapan mata orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya menyapu seisi ruangan itu untuk mencari Sungmin. Yang ia temukan justru Heechul.

Heechul melambai pada Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Seperti biasa, penampilan Heechul sangat luar biasa malam ini. Menjerat mata setiap pria yang melihatnya. Ia tidak pernah kehilangan pesonanya. Kyuhyun membalas lambaiannya. Kikuk.

Lalu ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Sungmin. Yang dicari ternyata ada di ujung ruangan, memegang segelas anggur dan tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang wajahnya kerap muncul di sampul majalah bisnis. Pria tua itu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Sungmin. Sungmin berterima kasih dan sedikit bercakap-cakap dengannya, lalu ia menoleh ke arah lain dan tidak sengaja pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil pada Kyuhyun. Lalu ia dengan sopan berpamitan pada pengusaha itu, ia menghampiri tempat Kyuhyun. Langkahnya begitu anggun dengan rambut yang tergerai indah dan postur tubuh yang proposional dengan balutan gaun hitam yang dirancang khusus untuknya. Beberapa orang tersenyum padanya dan membukakan jalan untuknya. Sungmin tersenyum pada mereka satu persatu. Sangat anggun, sangat karismatik. Hingga ia sampai di depan Kyuhyun, beberapa pasang mata terheran-heran.

Kyuhyun tak sanggup menahan debaran jantungnya, penampilan Sungmin membuatnya merasa kagum campur tegang.

"Kau datang juga akhirnya," sapa Sungmin.

"Iya."

"Apa di luar sedang hujan?" Sungmin mengamati kemeja biru Kyuhyun yang agak basah.

"Iya, deras sekali. Untung saja aku tidak basah semuanya. Pestamu kelihatannya sangat meriah."

Sungmin mengendik bahu, "Aku hanya terima jadi. Temanku yang mengurus semuanya, ada beberapa undangan yang bahkan tidak kukenal. Ya apa boleh buat." Ia tertawa,

"ini resiko jika semuanya diatur orang lain. Oh ya, kau datang sendiri?"

"Iya, aku sendiri."

Untung Sungmin tidak menanyakan kenapa Kyuhyun tidak punya pasangan. Sungmin hanya mengangkat gelas anggur merahnya, "Kau mau kuambilkan minum?"

"Oh tidak, terima kasih. Nanti aku bisa ambil sendiri."

Seorang undangan permisi lewat, Sungmin memberinya jalan. Harum parfum lembut Sungmin membius Kyuhyun saat gadis itu mendekat padanya. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Tapi Kyuhyun segera mundur.

"Sungmin," seorang pria muda tampan dengan setelan jas mahalnya tiba-tiba datang dari belakang. Tampan dan rapi, wajahnya masih muda, mungkin hanya tua setahun di atas Sungmin. Ia menghampiri Sungmin dengan wajah cemas,

"kau di sini rupanya. Ayo, sudah saatnya kau potong kue. Semuanya sudah hampir mati kelaparan, termasuk aku."

Pemuda itu mengambil gelas minuman Sungmin dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun,

"Tolong pegang ini."

Dikiranya Kyuhyun itu pelayan!

Kyuhyun tercengang memegang gelas itu, sepenuhnya merasa dipermalukan. Separah itukah penampilannya hingga sampai-sampai ada yang menduganya pelayan?

Kontan saja Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh rasa bersalah, cepat-cepat ia merebut kembali gelas minumannya dari tangan Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh pada pemuda tadi,

"Jungmo oppa, dia ini tamuku."

Pria bernama lengkap Kim Jungmo itu termangu, lalu berbalik menatap Kyuhyun,

"Aigo, aku minta maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tadi aku kira…"

"Tidak apa-apa." potong Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

_Sial…. Membuat aku malu saja.._

"Aku Kim Jungmo."

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Mereka saling berjabat tangan. Kemudian Sungmin menatap Jungmo dan tersenyum kecil pada Kyuhyun,

"Jungmo oppa ini tunanganku."

Kyuhyun terpaku di tempatnya. Jadi ini dia tunangan Sungmin…

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa kecil dan tidak ada apa-apanya di depan Jungmo. Pria muda itu begitu rapi dan berwibawa. Tipe pria yang pantas berdiri di samping Sungmin.

Tipe menantu idaman semua orang tua. Muda, tampan, dan tentu saja kaya. Benar-benar fantastik, nyaris sempurna meskipun dipandang dari berbagai sudut. Kyuhyun merasa seolah-olah pria ini terlalu bersinar di depan matanya hingga menyilaukan dan membuatnya nyaris seperti sebongkah batu tak berharga. Sungguh kontras perbedaan di antara mereka.

_Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bersaing dengan pria seperti itu? _

_Dia calon dokter, aku hanyalah seorang tukang servis . Kasihan sekali…._

Jungmo pun tidak mau kalah mengamati Kyuhyun dari balik kacamata tipisnya,

"Teman sekolahmu? Kenapa aku belum pernah melihatnya?"

"Bukan teman sekolah. Dia.." Sungmin kehilangan kata-kata,

"dia teman lama."

Kyuhyun baru mengerti, ternyata Sungmin tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa tentang dia pada tunangannya. Jungmo mengangguk, kemudian sambil merangkul pinggang Sungmin ia mencoba berbasa-basi pada Kyuhyun,

"Teman lama? Kalau begitu aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan teman lama Sungmin. Aku mewakili Sungmin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau sudah mau datang di pesta ini. Kau suka pestanya?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Pesta yang sangat menarik."

_Terlalu menarik hingga aku dikira pelayan olehmu…_

"Kau bekerja di mana?" tanya Jungmo lagi.

_Nah, ini dia….pertanyaan yang paling tepat untuk menyerangku! _

Tapi Kyuhyun tetap terlihat cool,

"Aku bekerja di pusat reparasi peralatan elektronik."

"Tukang servis maksudnya?" serang Jungmo tanpa sadar,

"bukankah itu pekerjaan yang tidak menjanjikan? Pasti berat juga ya kerja seperti itu? Salah sedikit saja pelanggan bisa mengeluh. Sudah lelah-lelah bekerja tapi pendapatannya juga tidak terlalu memuaskan. Apa kau tidak berminat mencari pekerjaan di tempat lain? Kau kelihatannya sangat berbakat, mungkin masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang lebih cocok untukmu."

"Tapi aku menyukai pekerjaanku." jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

"Apa yang biasanya kau perbaiki?"

"Apa saja, dari yang ringan sampai yang berat-berat."

Jungmo menengok Sungmin,

"Kalau begitu….sepertinya dia bisa memperbaiki 'Selina'."

Kyuhyun mengernyit._ Apa itu?_

Tapi Sungmin kelihatannya tidak setuju dengan ide Jungmo. Baru saja ia ingin mencegahnya, tapi Jungmo sudah keburu menjelaskannya pada Kyuhyun,

"Kau bisa memperbaiki sebuah jam tua? Aku baru saja memboyongnya dari London. Jam itu sudah tua sekali, bahkan hampir dimasukkan ke museum barang-barang seni, tapi bentuknya masih sangat indah dan klasik. Aku tahu Sungmin menyukainya, jadi aku membelinya untuk Sungmin. Jam itu sudah kuno dan tidak bisa berfungsi lagi, tapi kata pemiliknya masih bisa diperbaiki. Mungkin dengan sedikit sentuhan orang sepertimu.. Kau tahu bukan, aku calon dokter, aku tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang mekanik."

"Tidak masalah, aku akan mencobanya."

"Sungguh?! Bagus lah kalau begitu. Datanglah ke rumah Sungmin besok, terserah mau jam berapa saja." Sungmin kelihatan tidak senang namun tak mampu mencegah ide Jungmo.

"Sungmin, rasanya semua undanganmu sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin melihatmu potong kue."

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa."

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kalau kau tidak keberatan aku mau membawa Sungmin ke sana sebentar."

"Tentu. Aku tidak keberatan."

Jungmo mengandeng tangan Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Sedikitpun Sungmin tidak menoleh padanya. Ia maju ke depan bersama Jungmo dan dalam sekejap saja semua undangan bertepuk tangan riuh menyambutnya.

Sungmin mengedarkan senyumnya ke seluruh tamu undangan, diikuti Jungmo. Sungguh pasangan yang serasi. Siapa pun akan berpendapat yang sama. Setelah memotong kue ulang tahunnya, seorang teman Sungmin berseru agar Jungmo memberikan hadiah ulang tahunnya di depan sana agar mereka bisa menyaksikannya bersama-sama. Kemudian Jungmo mengeluarkan kado ultahnya untuk Sungmin.

Sebuah kalung berlian yang berkilau indah. Seluruh undangan ikut terpukau melihat kalung pemberian Jungmo itu. Beberapa undangan wanita jadi merasa iri karena Sungmin begitu beruntung bisa memperoleh kalung seindah itu. Sedangkan yang pria merasa salut pada Jungmo yang sanggup memberi hadiah semahal itu untuk kekasihnya.

Jungmo memakaikan kalung itu di leher Sungmin dengan lembut, kemudian mengecup keningnya. Seluruh undangan kembali bertepuk tangan. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa hatinya terbakar. Ia tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan semacam itu dan berakting seakan-akan ia baik-baik saja. Jungmo belum selesai rupanya,

"Aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu pada kalian semua, para undangan yang terhormat. Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang sudah tahu, tapi aku rasa aku ingin membuatnya menjadi lebih resmi. Aku ingin semua tahu betapa beruntungnya aku ini, karena bisa mendampingi sosok sesempurna Sungmin. Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya dua tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu aku berkata pada diriku sendiri, 'Kim Jungmo, wanita inilah yang tepat untukmu'. Dan aku ternyata memang benar. Tidak ada satu haripun yang kulewati tanpa memikirkan bahwa akulah pria yang seharusnya mendampingi Sungmin. Melewati hari-hariku bersamanya membuatku merasa semakin membutuhkannya. Mungkin kedengarannya terlalu melankolis, tapi percayalah suatu saat nanti kalian pun akan merasakan yang sama jika kalian sudah menemukan sosok yang tepat itu."

Semuanya tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tidak tersenyum sedikitpun. Hatinya menahan perih. Haruskah ia menyaksikan semua itu?

Menyaksikan ada pria lain yang mengisi kehidupan Sungmin selain dirinya?

Sanggupkah ia menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya memang sudah lenyap dari hidup Sungmin?

"Intinya," lanjut Jungmo,

"setelah sekian lama kami berpacaran, akhirnya dua bulan yang lalu aku memberanikan diri untuk melamarnya. Dan aku sungguh beruntung….karena dia menerima lamaranku. Kini kami resmi bertunangan."

Jungmo menatap Sungmin lama, Sungmin tersenyum kemudian mereka berpelukan singkat.

Beberapa hadirin berseru kaget mendengar pengumuman pertunangan itu, tapi tak lama kemudian gemuruh tepuk tangan kembali mewarnai setiap sudut ruangan mewah itu. Satu persatu undangan menghampiri kedua pasangan itu dan menyalami mereka.

Jungmo dan Sungmin tersenyum dan tak henti-hentinya menerima ucapan selamat. Kyuhyun mendesah panjang, kemudian langsung beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. Tidak ada gunanya ia terus berlama-lama di sini, rasanya ia tidak perlu menyaksikan semuanya lebih jauh lagi. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk malam ini. Datang ke pesta ulang tahun ini rasanya benar-benar kesalahan besar bagi Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menerima ucapan selamat dari kerabat dekat Jungmo sambil terus mengamati pintu keluar di ruangan itu. Ia melihat Kyuhyun berjalan seorang diri meninggalkan pestanya. Di luar hotel itu..

"Kyuhyun-ah, tunggu!"

Kyuhyun berhenti, menoleh ke belakang dan kaget melihat Sungmin berlari-lari kecil sambil mengangkat ujung gaunnya. Ia berlari menyusul Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan gerimis yang masih turun sejak tadi.

"Kenapa kau sudah mau pergi? Pestanya baru saja dimulai."

Meskipun Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Sungmin mau repot-repot mencegah tamunya pulang, tapi ia terpaksa mengarang cerita,

"Tadi aku baru ingat ada pekerjaan mendadak dari Bosku. Aku harus segera kembali ke sana. Maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di pestamu." Sungmin terlihat maklum,

"Kau pulang bukan karena ucapan Jungmo oppa tentang pekerjaanmu tadi kan?"

"Apa? Tentu saja bukan," jawab Kyuhyun, berusaha terdengar wajar,

"aku sama sekali tidak tersinggung."

_Aku pergi karena tidak mau melihat perlakuan manis pria itu padamu. Aku merasa tidak berdaya, aku cemburu._

"Syukurlah….aku kira kau tersinggung karena ucapan Jungmo oppa tadi."Kyuhyun memandang jauh ke dalam matanya, kemudian berpaling.

"Aku ucapkan selamat padamu, untuk pertunangan itu."

"Terima kasih."

"Apa dia benar-benar pilihanmu yang paling tepat?" suara Kyuhyun hanya sedikit lebih keras dari sebuah bisikan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku…sejujurnya aku berat menerima semua ini. Aku kaget. Kita berpisah selama bertahun-tahun , lalu kemarin kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, dan tiba-tiba saja kau mengatakan kau sudah bertunangan. Semuanya itu terlalu ganjil bagiku."

"Jadi ini alasanmu meninggalkan pesta itu kan?" Sungmin tertawa pahit,

"memangnya kenapa jika aku sudah bertunangan? Apa aku salah kalau dalam waktu lima tahun itu ternyata aku sudah berhasil membangun kembali hidupku? Apa aku salah dan tidak seharusnya memberitahumu jika aku sudah memiliki kekasih baru?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya…sulit menerimanya."

"Jangan konyol, Cho Kyuhyun….kau tentunya tidak berharap aku terus hidup dalam kenangan pahit darimu bukan?" Kyuhyun termangu kaget, ia menangkap sorot mata yang menyakitkan dari gadis itu. Tapi hatinya juga ikut menanggung rasanya.

"Aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku kembali, apa yang terjadi di antara kita lima tahun yang lalu sedikitpun tidak bisa menghalangiku untuk kembali meraih kebahagiaan itu. Kau jangan berpura- pura…. sebenarnya kau juga kan? Lalu kenapa kau harus merisaukan masalah pertunanganku itu?"

"Kau benar." Kyuhyun tak mampu menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya saat itu, ia hanya sanggup berpura-pura tak peduli,

"apa yang terjadi di antara kita memang hanya masa lalu. Jika kau bisa melupakannya, kenapa aku tidak?"

Sungmin tersenyum lagi, kali ini senyum yang dirasakan Kyuhyun sengaja untuk menyerangnya.

"Lima tahun yang lalu kau bilang padaku di rumah sakit itu, bahwa kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh mencintaiku, aku harus melupakanmu dan masing-masing dari kita harus melanjutkan hidup kita kembali. Aku memang rapuh saat itu, tapi setelah berpisah denganmu aku perlahan-lahan bisa menjadi lebih kuat. Dan akhirnya aku bisa melupakanmu. Kau jangan salah paham, Kyuhyun, jangan kau kira aku bertunangan dengan Jungmo oppa hanya untuk balas dendam atau pelarian, aku bersungguh-sungguh menjalin hubungan dengannya." Kyuhyun membisu.

"Sekarang di antara kita tidak apa-apa lagi bukan? Masing-masing dari kita sudah dewasa, aku harap kau bisa mengerti jika aku berhak mempunyai hidup yang baru."

"Tentu saja kau berhak, dan aku tidak akan menghalangimu." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku celananya,

"kau benar, di antara kita memang tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Aku akan mendoakan kebahagiaanmu dengan Jungmo-ssi. Ini kado ulang tahunmu. Meskipun aku tidak bisa memberimu kalung berlian seperti itu, tapi kuharap kau akan suka." Sungmin menerima kado mungil itu tanpa suara.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus padanya, kemudian beranjak pergi dengan hati yang hancur.

Sungmin berdiri di sana seorang diri. Ia perlahan-lahan membuka kotak di tangannya itu. Sebuah gelang perak mungil yang berhiaskan hati dan bintang-bintang. Indah sekali.

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

'Selina' yang dimaksud oleh Jungmo adalah sebuah jam tua yang besar berdiri di ruang tamu Sungmin. Konon usianya sudah sangat tua hingga hampir dimasukkan ke museum barang-barang seni. Tapi benar kata Jungmo, meski usianya sudah sangat tua tapi kondisinya masih bagus seolah-olah tidak termakan usia. Jam antik ini dibeli oleh Jungmo di London khusus dihadiahkan untuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyentuh setiap bagian dari jam tua itu dengan hati-hati. Ia mengagumi setiap detailnya. Benar-benar barang klasik yang sayang kalau sampai dimasukkan ke museum. Tapi yang pasti, tidak gampang untuk memperbaikinya.

Kyuhyun mendesah kecil sambil membuka kotak peralatannya. Sekilas ia mengintip Sungmin dari pantulan kaca di jam antik itu. Dilihatnya Sungmin sedang duduk di sofanya sambil mengerjakan sesuatu dengan laptopnya. Penampilannya terlihat segar dengan pakaian santai dan rambut yang dijepit ke atas. Namun wajahnya sangat serius.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin mendongak, dan dalam sekejap tatapan mereka saling bertabrakan. Kyuhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya. Mungkin datang ke rumah ini bukan ide yang baik.

_Seharusnya aku menolak tawaran Jungmo kemarin. Jika begini suasananya menjadi tidak enak._

Sungmin kembali menekuni laptopnya. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian ia pindah ke ruangan yang lain. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega.

"Hey Choco, kau dari tadi tetap di sini terus, ingin melihatku bekerja ya?"

Kyuhyun mulai membongkar jam antik itu sambil mengajak bicara Choco yang sejak tadi terus tiduran di dekatnya,

"tolong beritahu aku satu alasan, mengapa aku bisa dengan tololnya datang ke rumah ini? Bukannya serius bekerja malah memperhatikan pemiliknya. Kau saja sudah tidak tahan ingin menertawaiku kan? Kuberitahu ya, menjadi anjing peliharaan itu sebenarnya jauh lebih enak daripada menjadi manusia. Rumah ada, makanan selalu disediakan, kotoran selalu dibersihkan…kurang apalagi? Aku saja harus bekerja keras baru dapat makan. Lagipula menjadi anjing tidak perlu repot-repot memusingkan urusan cinta." Kyuhyun tertawa sambil mengelus-ngelus anjing itu. Choco bergelut manja di pahanya.

Tak lama kemudian Jungmo mendadak muncul dari pintu masuk rumah. Ia terlihat agak terkejut melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun di sana,

"Oh sudah datang rupanya. Pagi-pagi sekali?"

"Iya, selagi belum banyak pekerjaan."

"Mana Sungmin ?"

"Tadi ada di sini, tapi sudah pergi ke dalam sana."

Jungmo mengintip ke atas tangga,

"Mungkin sedang ganti baju di kamarnya…"

Kemudian pemuda itu menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa empuk. Ia menyilangkan sebelah kakinya, duduk mengamati pekerjaan Kyuhyun tanpa suara. Lalu Choco datang menghampirinya.

"Ya! Jangan kotori pakaianku!" Jungmo mengusirnya,

"dasar anjing manja."

Dengan berat hati Choco meninggalkannya dan beralih kembali ke tempat Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana jamnya? Bisa diperbaiki?"

"Aku belum begitu yakin, tapi akan kucoba."

"Ayolah…aku yakin tukang sepertimu pasti bisa memperbaikinya. Jam antik itu sayang jika sampai tidak bisa berfungsi." Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya, sibuk.

"Pesta kemarin meriah sekali ya, aku sangat senang malam itu. Akhirnya aku bisa mengumumkan pertunanganku secara resmi pada semua orang."

"Aku lupa mengucapkan selamat."

Sungmin memasuki ruang tamu itu, menatap Jungmo,

"Kau sudah datang. Kenapa tidak memanggilku?"

"Aku kira kau sedang ganti baju. Loh? Kenapa belum ganti baju?" Jungmo melirik arlojinya,

"satu jam lagi , Min."

"Aku tadi keasikan membuat tugas," jawab Sungmin sambil memasuki ruang makan keluarga. Jungmo mengikutinya.

Sekedar informasi, ruang tamu dan ruang makan hanya bersebelahan dan tanpa sengaja pun Kyuhyun bisa mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

"Kau kenapa? Sepertinya tidak terlalu ingin pergi? Kau tidak mau menemui orang tuaku?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku tadi hanya kelupaan, oppa."

"Kalau begitu…" Sungmin dipeluknya dari belakang,

"kuharap kau bisa segera mengganti bajumu…lalu kita berangkat menemui ayah-ibuku. Mereka semua sudah tidak sabar menemuimu, Sungmin. Kalian kan hanya pernah bertemu 3 kali waktu di London itu. Ibuku mengatakan dia sudah rindu dengan calon menantunya. Nah, lalu setelah menemui mereka….aku akan membawamu makan-makan di restoran Italy yang kau bilang enak itu." Sungmin tersenyum kecil,

"Iya…iya…aku ganti baju dulu."

"Itu baru kekasihku. Yang cepat ne, aku tunggu." Jungmo melepaskan pelukannya,

"jangan terlalu lama Min."

Setelah Sungmin naik ke atas, Jungmo kembali ke ruang tamu dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ia mengamati Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terus jongkok memperbaiki jam itu,

"Kau tidak keberatan kan, bekerja sendirian? Nanti aku dan Sungmin ingin pergi ke rumah orang tuaku. Jika pekerjaanmu belum selesai dan kau sudah mau pulang, pulang saja. Ah…rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar membawa Sungmin pada kedua orang tuaku. Sungmin itu benar-benar tipe yang disukai mereka. Mereka ingin kami segera menikah." Kyuhyun terus berkutat dengan peralatannya.

"Siapa namamu kemarin? Aku lupa."

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"Oh iya….Kyuhyun-ssi. Hey, ngomong-ngomong apa sekarang kau tengah menjalin hubungan spesial dengan seseorang?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa tidak ada? Setahuku pekerjaanmu itu tidak terlalu menyita waktu. Sekali-kali ambil cuti saja, bekerja terlalu keras tidak baik bagi kehidupan sosialmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul,

"Aku tidak sepertimu. Jika aku tidak bekerja, dari mana aku makan?"

"Hm…susah juga ya. Seperti yang kukatakan kemarin, mungkin ada baiknya kau mencari pekerjaan yang lain saja. Jadi tukang servis itu tidak ada untungnya. Apa kau menyelesaikan kuliahmu ?"

"Tidak, putus tengah jalan."

"Kenapa? Tidak cukup biaya? Sayang sekali. Padahal dengan kuliah tinggi kita baru bisa mendapat gelar dan mencari pekerjaan yang layak."

_Apa maksudnya?! Apa pekerjaanku ini tidak layak?!_

"Oh ya…kata Sungmin kau teman lamanya. Apa kau bisa sedikit menceritakan tentang Sungmin di masa-masa remajanya? Aku yakin kau pasti sangat mengenalnya."

"Kau ini kan tunangannya. Kau pasti jauh lebih mengenalnya."

"Entahlah…" wajah Jungmo sedikit berubah,

"kadang Sungmin dari luar memang terlihat biasa saja…tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin apa selama ini dia memang sudah terbuka padaku. Dia itu misterius, aku merasa masih banyak rahasia yang ia sembunyikan dariku. Aneh juga ya, apa mungkin aku yang terlalu banyak pikiran?"

"Seharusnya kau tidak memikirkan yang bukan-bukan. Dia itu tunanganmu, sudah pasti dia akan terbuka padamu. Beri dia kesempatan karena semuanya tidak bisa instan. Kadang kita tidak bisa memaksa seseorang untuk selalu terbuka pada kita, karena dalam diri seseorang pasti ada sesuatu yang lebih baik disimpan sendiri." Kyuhyun melamun meresapi ucapannya sendiri. Jungmo menatapnya tajam.

"Ah sudahlah, aku memang tidak pandai memberi nasehat."

Di saat yang bersamaan Sungmin muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Ia tersenyum ringan pada Jungmo, "Kajja."

Jungmo mengandeng tangannya, "Kajja."

Sungmin pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Setelah keduanya pergi, Kyuhyun melempar peralatannya ke lantai. Ia tidak lelah, tapi hatinya yang lelah.

"Aku harus benar-benar melupakan majikanmu," ia kembali mengelus Choco,

"kau lihat sendiri bukan? Dia sama sekali sudah melupakanku. Jika dia bisa, kenapa aku tidak? Kadang aku pikir…lebih baik pertemuan kami yang kemarin lusa itu tidak perlu terjadi sama sekali. Memang aku yang salah, tidak seharusnya aku melepaskan dia begitu saja lima tahun yang lalu. Manusia memang bodoh. Sebodoh aku yang melepaskan cinta tanpa berusaha mempertahankannya. Kadang manusia harus kehilangan dulu, baru bisa merasakan betapa berartinya cinta itu." Choco menatapnya bingung.

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Kira-kira pukul 2 siang Kyuhyun baru pulang dari rumah Sungmin. Jam yang diberi nama 'Selina' itu belum bisa diperbaiki sampai selesai, mungkin besok baru bisa dilanjutkan lagi. Karena Sungmin belum pulang, Kyuhyun hanya berpamitan dengan pembantu rumah tangganya. Pembantu itu membukakan pintu pagar untuk Kyuhyun.

Tapi sungguh di luar dugaan, tepat di depan pintu pagar yang tinggi menjulang itu, Kyuhyun berpas-pasan dengan seorang pemuda yang rasanya masih segar di ingatannya. Pemuda itu melotot marah melihat Kyuhyun,

"Kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!" Kyuhyun menyilang kedua tangannya di depan dada,

"Oh…rupanya kau. Sudah lima tahun akhirnya kita bertemu lagi."

Pemuda itu tidak lain lagi adalah Siwon. Mungkin ia yang paling tidak banyak berubah di antara mereka semua, masih dengan rambut cepak dan wajah tampannya ,

"Hey brengsek, sedang apa kau di rumah Sungmin?! Sudah lima tahun kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba muncul di depan mataku?! Kukira kau sudah mati!"

"Lalu maumu apa? Bertengkar kembali seperti dulu!?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini!"

Dengan santai Kyuhyun mengangkat kotak peralatannya tinggi-tinggi,

"Selamat berkenalan dengan tukang reparasi."

"Apa-apaan ini…"

"Aku datang ke sini untuk memperbaiki jam. Memangnya kau kira aku pencuri?"

"Memperbaiki jam?" Siwon tertawa mengejek,

"Kenapa bisa serba kebetulan begitu ya? Selama lima tahun kau lenyap dari kehidupan Sungmin, lalu di cuaca cerah seperti ini tiba-tiba kau muncul di rumahnya untuk memperbaiki jam. Dasar tidak punya harga diri."

"Apanya yang tidak punya harga diri? Aku heran…kenapa di dunia ini ada orang sepertimu yang selalu ikut campur urusan orang lain. Urusan yang lalu itu hanya di antara aku dan Sungmin, jangan sok tau!"

"Aku sok tau?!"

"Seperti anak kecil saja….Minggir," Kyuhyun menepis Siwon menyingkir dari jalannya. Siwon merasa tidak senang, ia menarik kemeja Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya ke hadapannya.

Di saat yang bersamaan datang mobil sedan milik Jungmo. Jungmo membunyikan klakson kecil memanggil mereka. Sementara Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan Siwon dengan cemas. Ia segera turun dari mobil dan menghampiri mereka sebelum terjadi perkelahian lagi seperti dulu.

"Siwon, kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya, kenapa bajingan ini bisa ada di rumahmu!"

"Dia datang untuk memperbaiki jam kuno pemberian Jungmo oppa."

"Memangnya tukang reparasi di kota ini sudah mati semuanya!? Kenapa harus memanggil dia!"

"Bukan aku, tapi Jungmo oppa yang memintanya."

Siwon menoleh ke arah mobil Jungmo. Jungmo ikut keluar, ia memandang mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tolong jangan membuat keributan di sini." Sungmin memelas.

Siwon melepaskan cengkramannya, dengan sangat terpaksa ia akhirnya mau membebaskan Kyuhyun. Tapi kedua pemuda itu masih terlibat adu mata yang sengit.

Wajah keduanya terlihat penuh amarah. Mau tak mau Sungmin terpaksa menarik Kyuhyun menjauh dari Siwon,

"Kyu, pulanglah. Aku tidak mau kalian bertengkar lagi seperti dulu."

"Aku memang sudah ingin pulang. Pekerjaanku belum selesai tapi aku akan menyelesaikannya besok," Kyuhyun melotot pada Siwon,

"Katakan pada temanmu itu, lain kali jangan suka ikut campur!"

Tanpa curiga sedikitpun, Jungmo menghampiri Siwon,

"Ada apa? Kenapa tegang begini?"

"Tegang apa?! Kau itu bodoh sekali hyung, jika aku jadi kau…aku akan menyewa tukang servis lain! Aku tidak akan membiarkan bajingan itu menginjak kakinya lagi di rumah Sungmin!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Astaga…dia itu kan kekasih pertamanya Sungmin! Masa kau tidak tahu sama sekali hyung?! Sungmin pernah memiliki kenangan yang pahit dengannya! Aku tahu dia pasti masih mengincar Sungmin!"

Jungmo terperangah, "A…apa kau bilang?"

"Kau tidak tuli bukan? Awasi orang itu baik-baik, jangan sampai dia dekat-dekat dengan tunanganmu! Sungmin itu pernah mempunyai cerita dengannya, dan kujamin kau akan menyesal jika cerita itu sampai terulang lagi."

Jungmo memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, matanya tajam mengamati Sungmin yang sejak tadi terus berada di situ membujuk Kyuhyun untuk pergi. Tiba-tiba saja ia sadar sesungguhnya ia belum mengenal Sungmin dengan jelas. Matanya lalu bergantian mengawasi Kyuhyun.

_Ada apa sebenarnya antara kau dan tunanganku ?!_

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Siwon berkacak pinggang menatap Sungmin di ruang tamu yang sepi itu,

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak mau menceritakan tentang Kyuhyun pada Jungmo hyung."

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan."

"Tapi dia itu kan tunanganmu. Apa kau tidak merasa aneh telah merahasiakan sesuatu

padanya?"

"Siwon, aku tidak merahasiakan apapun pada Jungmo oppa. Aku tidak memberitahunya karena aku rasa semua itu hanya kejadian kecil di masa laluku, tidak ada yang istimewa sampai harus diceritakan padanya. Memangnya aku harus menceritakan semua kejadian masa laluku sampai sedetail-detailnya? Lagipula aku tidak pernah menganggap antara aku dan Kyuhyun pernah ada hubungan khusus, karena kuanggap semua itu palsu."

"Tapi kau….kau tentunya tidak berpikiran ingin kembali lagi pada Kyuhyun bukan?"

Sungmin menoleh kaget, "Tentu saja tidak!"

"Syukurlah…aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau sampai punya pikiran seperti itu."

Siwon mengaruk kepalanya.

"Oh ya, untuk apa kau datang ke rumahku?"

"Hanya ingin meminta maaf kemarin aku tidak bisa datang ke pesta ulang tahunmu. Aku sedang banyak pekerjaan." Sungmin tersenyum penuh selidik,

"Banyak pekerjaan atau banyak acara? Dengan Kibum kan?"

Kibum atau lengkapnya Kim Kibum adalah nama kekasih Siwon. Mereka berkenalan setengah tahun yang lalu di kantor tempat kerja Siwon, lalu mulai berhubungan serius sejak seminggu ini. Tentu saja Siwon sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa lagi terhadap Heechul, perasaan itu sudah sirna sejak mereka sama-sama dewasa. Ia bahkan nyaris kehilangan kontak dengan Heechul.

"Kapan kau menyusul?" Sungmin memamerkan cincin tunangannya sambil tertawa.

"Aigoo Min-ah….aku kan tidak seperti Jungmo hyung, harus mengumpulkan uang dulu baru berani menikah. Jadi Jungmo hyung sih enak….segala-galanya sudah tersedia. Ayahnya saja pejabat….Oh ya, kalian kapan menikahnya ? Di sini atau di London?"

Sungmin mengendik bahu, "Tidak tahu."

"Kelihatannya kau tidak terlalu berminat…"

"Bukan begitu. Aku ini hanya terima apa maunya dia. Katanya bulan depan, mungkin

di London."

"Selamat ya….aku senang akhirnya kau bisa menemukan pasangan seperti Jungmo hyung. Dia itu tipe pria yang tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Kau sangat beruntung."

"Kau benar. Aku memang sangat beruntung." Sungmin tersenyum simpul.

_Sangat beruntung…_

**TBC**

**Chapter 13 update~~**

**Selamat ulang tahun Cho Kyuhyun ****_seme_****nya Lee Sungmin yang paling tampan^^, Magnae tua tapi tetep cute, maaf menistakanmu di ff ini hehe ;p**

**Naah , buat chingu yang udah review kemaren gomawo nde~~**

**Suka deh klo udah baca review dari chingu semua, bikin semangat author buat update J**

**Buat yang belum review ditunggu nde, sedih deh klo liat siders ningkat drastis L**

**Last, see ya next chapt, anyeong~~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dear Love remake**

**_Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Genderswitch_**

**_a/n : anyeong~ hehe kali ini aku menghadirkan lagi ff yang di remake dari novel yang berjudul DEAR LOVE karya PRINCESS WG, aku suka dengan jalan ceritanya dan karena aku cinta dengan uri Kyumin maka aku meremakenya menjadikan Kyumin sebagai tokoh utama dicerita ini , ok cukup sekian kata2 pembuka dari author, c'mon like this! (ala Girl's Day)_**

**_Chapter 14_**

_The person I will look forever is only you,_

_The only love I will have forever is only you,_

_The person engraved in my heart is only you…_

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Jungmo duduk tenang di ruang tamu dalam apartemen mewahnya. Semua keterangan yang diberikan oleh pegawai ayahnya didengarnya baik-baik. Setelah pegawai itu selesai membeberkan semua hasil penyelidikannya, Jungmo mengangguk kecil dan memintanya pergi. Kemudian ia merenung sendiri.

_Cho Kyuhyun….._

_aku sudah tahu semuanya…_

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Keesokkan harinya…

"Kyuhyun-ah, ada yang mencarimu di luar," teriak salah satu teman kerja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sedang bersama dengan Changmin memperbaiki pesanan seorang pelanggan, langsung membersihkan tangannya dan tergopoh-gopoh berlari keluar. Ia terkejut melihat Jungmo tengah berdiri di sana menantinya. Kehadiran pria itu terlihat paling mencolok di tengah-tengah para karyawan. Tapi setelah melihat Kyuhyun, Jungmo langsung member isyarat padanya untuk bicara di luar. Kyuhyun hanya mengikutinya saja sampai di tempat parkir Jungmo.

"Ada perlu apa kau sampai datang kemari? Aku baru saja ingin berangkat ke rumah Sungmin." Kyuhyun menghampiri Jungmo yang menunggu tepat di depan mobilnya.

Tapi entah kenapa Jungmo mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari balik jas mahalnya,

"Berapa semua biaya pekerjaanmu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan bayar tunai, hari ini tidak perlu datang lagi ke rumah Sungmin."

"Kenapa? Jam itu kan belum selesai kuperbaiki."

"Tidak masalah, lagipula tadi aku sudah terlanjur menyewa tukang lain dari rekomendasi temanku. Tukang itu yang akan melanjutkan sisa pekerjaanmu." Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Jungmo samar,

"Kenapa kau tidak mengizinkan aku mengerjakan pekerjaanku sampai selesai? Apa kau kira aku tidak sanggup melakukannya ?"

"Aku tidak ragu pada kemampuanmu. Seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi, aku sudah menyewa tukang lain. Ini, ambil saja bayaranmu." Tapi dengan sopan Kyuhyun menepis uang itu,

"Pekerjaan belum kuselesaikan, mana boleh aku terima bayaran? Simpan saja untuk tukang servis baru itu." Jungmo mengangguk kecil. Kemudian ia menyimpan uang itu kembali ke dalam saku jasnya dan langsung menatap Kyuhyun dengan dingin,

"Kelak aku harap kau tidak perlu datang ke rumah Sungmin lagi."

"Mwo?"

"Kau dengar perkataanku tadi bukan?" Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat.

"Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hubungan kalian ini. Aku sudah menyelidikimu baik-baik, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tahu semuanya. Kau pernah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sungmin lima tahun yang lalu, tapi kau mencampakkannya demi uang."

"Aku tidak tahu cerita versi mana yang kau dengar, tapi yang pasti aku tidak mencampakkan Sungmin, apalagi demi uang."

"Silahkan berdalih, tapi fakta jika kau mendekati Sungmin karena ingin melunasi hutang ayahmu adalah benar kan?" Kyuhyun malas menjelaskan setiap kali ada orang yang menyalahkan dirinya karena itu,

"Awalnya memang begitu, tapi setelah aku benar-benar menyukainya, sedikitpun aku tidak berniat menyakitinya." Dijelaskan sampai berapa kali pun tidak akan ada yang percaya..

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sungmin, tapi yang jelas sekarang Sungmin itu tunanganku. Aku tidak suka melihat kau mondar-mondir dalam kehidupannya setelah sekian lama menghilang."

"Tidak ada yang menghilang. Bukankah Sungmin sendiri yang kuliah di Inggris selama lima tahun ini dan tidak pernah pulang? Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menampakkan diri di depannya begitu saja, pertemuan kami terjadi secara kebetulan. Jika kau keberatan, aku maklum. Percayalah, aku sendiri tidak berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengannya." Jungmo melepaskan kacamata tipisnya, wajah tampannya menyiratkan kebencian yang dalam,

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, tukang servis. Aku tidak mau tahu apa-apa saat ini, aku hanya mau menegaskan padamu sekali lagi, jangan sampai kau berani dekati tunanganku itu, karena sebenarnya aku tidak yakin baik kau maupun Sungmin sudah saling melupakan atau belum. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko kehilangan Sungmin karena kau. Asal kau tahu saja, aku bisa saja berubah menjadi orang yang sangat jahat jika aku ingin mempertahankan sesuatu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika kau berani mendekati Sungmin lagi.."

"Tunggu, siapa bilang aku ingin mendekati Sungmin lagi?"

"Tidak usah pura-pura, aku bisa membaca semua yang ada di kepalamu itu. Kau mungkin tidak pernah berpikir ingin merebut Sungmin dariku, tapi tentunya kau berharap bukan? Aku yakin kau juga sadar kau ini bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan denganku. Apa dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini kau bisa merebut Sungmin kembali ke sisimu? Jangan bermimpi . Memandangmu saja Sungmin sudah tidak sudi."

Kyuhyun naik pitam, tapi ditahannya, "Lalu apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin kau tahu diri sedikit. Jangan dekati Sungmin lagi, jika tidak aku akan memastikan kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu. Sudah kubilang tadi, aku bisa berubah menjadi orang yang jahat jika aku ingin mempertahankan sesuatu. Aku tahu semua latar belakang kehidupan masa lalumu yang suram, tentunya kau tidak ingin semua itu terulang lagi kan? Jika kau masih berani merebut milikku yang paling berharga, aku pun akan berbuat hal yang sama."

"Jangan bertele-tele! Apa maksudmu!"

"Akan kubuat kau kehilangan pekerjaanmu. Segalanya. Orang-orang yang ada di sekitarmu pun akan kubuat menanggung akibatnya. Kau mengerti?"

"Keparat…"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku. Ingat baik-baik, Cho Kyuhyun, aku bisa saja menjadi orang jahat. Kau tentunya tidak mau kehilangan segalanya bukan?"

Dengan marah Kyuhyun menarik kerah kemeja Jungmo, tangannya mengepal marah siap meninju wajah angkuh itu,

"Tadinya kukira kau orang baik-baik, kukira kau memang pantas mendampingi Sungmin. Tapi ternyata kau hanya orang licik yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk menekan orang lain! Apa istimewanya menjadi orang kaya yang mempunyai kekuasaan?! Aku tidak takut padamu!"

"Oh ya? Sekali saja kau memukulku, aku jamin kau akan menyesal seumur hidup." Jungmo menyeringai licik.

Tadinya Kyuhyun sudah setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar Jungmo, tapi pria itu malah mencondongkan wajahnya menantang Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa? Bukankah tadi kau bilang tidak takut padaku? Lalu kenapa kau tidak berani menghajarku?" Jungmo tertawa sinis,

"orang-orang pinggiran sepertimu memang paling pengecut, mudah ditekan."

"Keparat!" Kyuhyun tidak kuat menahan emosinya, dihajarnya wajah sombong itu sampai telak.

Jungmo terhuyung jatuh, tapi dalam sekejap ia sudah bangkit lagi. Darah menetes sedikit dari bibirnya,

"Hanya disini kemampuanmu, tukang servis? Kenapa? Kurang makan jadi tidak kuat menghajar orang?! Rakyat jelata sepertimu memang memalukan. Pengawalku saja bisa memukul anjing lebih baik darimu!"

Kyuhyun semakin kalap, lagi-lagi ia mengayunkan tinjunya ke wajah Jungmo. Kali ini sangat keras, Jungmo sampai tersungkur di bawah dan butuh waktu yang lama untuk bangkit. Nafas Kyuhyun turun naik. Tapi kemudian ia meredakan emosinya, otaknya berpacu keras untuk berpikir.

_Ada yang aneh…kenapa aku merasa jika si brengsek ini memang sengaja minta dihajar? _

_Seakan-akan ia yang menawarkan diri?_

Belum sempat Kyuhyun memecahkan teka-teki itu, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Tiba-tiba entah dari mana sebuah taksi berhenti di depan mereka. Sungmin turun dari taksi itu dan tergesa-gesa menghampiri tempat mereka dengan wajah ketakutan.

Kyuhyun terperanjat menahan nafas, bagaimana mungkin Sungmin bisa tiba-tiba muncul?! Berbagai kemungkinan skenario yang dirancang Jungmo semuanya berterbangan di dalam benaknya. Saat Kyuhyun menyadari kehadiran Sungmin yang begitu di luar dugaan, ia baru bisa menebak apa maunya Jungmo itu.

_Sial….orang licik ini pasti sudah mengatur semuanya!_

Benar dugaan Kyuhyun, begitu melihat Sungmin datang, tiba-tiba saja Jungmo berakting meronta-ronta kesakitan sembari memegang luka di wajahnya. Sungmin memeganginya dengan cemas, "Oppa, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini!" Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan membentak Kyuhyun dengan suara tinggi,

"kenapa kau memukuli Jungmo oppa?!" Kyuhyun tercekat,

"Sungmin, dengarkan aku baik-baik, aku tidak….."

_astaga, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya! _

"dia duluan yang mencari masalah!"

Jungmo bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah. Wajahnya tidak ada luka yang berarti, tapi tingkah lakunya dibuatnya seolah-olah ia sangat kesakitan. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan akting pura-pura ketakutan,

"Aku menemuinya di sini karena aku memintanya tidak perlu datang ke rumahmu lagi untuk memperbaiki jam, tapi entah kenapa dia marah sekali dan langsung menghajarku.".

"Pembohong! Sungmin, jangan dengarkan dia! Makhluk ini lebih licik daripada yang kau kira!"

"Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, kau memang menghajarnya, Cho Kyuhyun! Bisa-bisanya kau malah balik menuduh Jungmo oppa?! Orang sepertimu mana bisa kupercaya!"

"A…apa.." Kyuhyun semakin terpojok.

"Sungmin, sudahlah….jangan cari masalah lagi dengannya." Jungmo berpura-pura prihatin,

"kita pergi saja." Kyuhyun mencekal tangan Sungmin,

"Sungmin, dengarkan aku dulu! Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat! Dia sengaja memancing emosiku…" Sungmin dengan kasar melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun,

"Keterlaluan kau, Kyuhyun! Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa lagi karena aku sudah melihat semuanya!"

"Tapi dia dulu yang mengancamku! Dia sengaja mengatur semua ini agar kau datang dan melihat semuanya! Dia berbuat seperti ini agar kau semakin membenciku!"

"Bicara apa kau?" Sungmin menatapnya dengan sinis,

"aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi darimu! Cepat pergi dari hadapanku."

"Sungmin, tunggu dulu!"

Sungmin berlari masuk ke dalam mobil Jungmo, sedikitpun ia tidak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan Kyuhyun dari luar. Jungmo menoleh ke tempatnya, tersenyum kecil kemudian langsung mengemudikan mobil itu kencang-kencang.

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Di dalam apartemen Jungmo…..

"Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuatmu cemas. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu datang ke sana." ujar Jungmo sewaktu Sungmin mengompres luka di bibirnya.

"Aku langsung datang ke sana setelah oppa meneleponku. Tadinya kukira ada apa, oppa bilang di telepon jika oppa ingin aku ikut bicara pada Kyuhyun. Tapi begitu sampai di sana, aku malah melihat dia sedang memukulimu."

"Maaf….seharusnya aku tidak menyuruhmu datang. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa berbuat seperti ini. Dia menghajarku seperti orang gila saja!"

Sungmin meletakkan kantung kompresannya, wajahnya terlihat lesu.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun bisa semarah itu. Aku mengatakan baik-baik padanya jika dia tidak perlu datang lagi tapi dia langsung…"

"Oppa," potong Sungmin, "ada yang harus kuceritakan padamu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang Kyuhyun dan aku. Kyuhyun itu sebenarnya…"

"Mantan kekasihmu?"

Sungmin mendongak kaget, "Kau sudah tahu?"

"Siwon yang memberitahuku kemarin. Aku tidak marah padamu, Sungmin-ah. Lagipula itu hanya masa lalu, kau memang tidak perlu memberitahuku semuanya."

"Tapi sebenarnya di antara kami tidak bisa dianggap punya hubungan khusus."

"Aku percaya padamu, sayang. Sejujurnya aku memang takut setelah mendengar semuanya. Makanya aku tiba-tiba ingin menggantikan Kyuhyun dengan pekerja lain, karena aku khawatir dia akan mendekatimu lagi. Aku tahu kekhawatiranku itu tidak beralasan…seharusnya aku tidak perlu berbuat begitu. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan marah besar sampai menghajarku segala…"

"Oppa…kau perlu tahu satu hal, antara aku dan Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Itu hanya masa lalu."

"Kau sungguh tidak punya perasaan apa-apa lagi padanya?" Sungmin tertawa kaku,

"Kau becanda? Tentu saja tidak. Setelah semua yang ia lakukan padaku, mana mungkin aku masih menyimpan perasaan padanya. Lagipula….setelah melihat perbuatan dia padamu hari ini…aku jadi tahu dia memang tidak pernah berubah, tetap saja suka berbuat seenak hatinya. Dia tidak pernah berhenti membuatku kesal."

Jungmo meraih tangan Sungmin dan meremasnya lembut, "Tadinya aku kira kehadiran Kyuhyun akan mengancam hubungan kita, tapi kini aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu. Berjanjilah padaku mulai sekarang kau tidak akan menyembunyikan apa pun lagi dariku."

"Baiklah."

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Malam harinya saat Sungmin sedang sibuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk, pembantu rumah datang memberitahu Sungmin bahwa ada seorang pria yang ingin menemuinya. Sungmin menyuruh pembantu rumah membukakan pintu dan mengatakan pada orang itu ia akan segera turun. Tapi tak lama kemudian pembantu itu datang lagi , katanya tamu itu tidak mau masuk ke dalam. Ia hanya mau menunggu Sungmin di luar rumah.

Dengan malas-malasan Sungmin mematikan laptopnya dan segera keluar dari rumah. Tamu macam apa yang lebih memilih bertemu di depan rumah daripada diundang masuk?

Sesampai di depan pagar, ia kaget melihat tamu itu ternyata Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?! Aku tidak ingin bicara apa-apa lagi." Sungmin segera mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tapi kali ini Kyuhyun tidak akan melepaskannya. Ia dengan gesit menyambar pergelangan tangan Sungmin, memaksanya tetap berdiri di sana.

"Aku tidak rela selalu menjadi pihak yang disalahkan! Kau tenang saja, aku juga tidak akan berlama-lama di sini." Kyuhyun mengendurkan pegangannya,

"mungkin apa pun yang kujelaskan padamu tidak akan bermanfaat, aku tahu sedikitpun kau tidak akan mempercayaiku. Tapi aku minta kali ini kau harus percaya padaku! Kejadian tadi pagi sungguh di luar kemauanku."

"Kau memang selalu memakai alasan itu. Apa pun yang kau lakukan selalu kau katakan di luar kemauanmu!"

"Jungmo tidak seperti yang kau puja-puja selama ini! Dia datang ke tempatku, mengancamku agar tidak menemuimu lagi atau aku akan dibuatnya menyesal seumur hidup. Dia memang memiliki segalanya, uang dan kekuasaan yang aku tidak miliki. Tapi aku tidak akan mau menjadi bulan-bulanannya! Terserah kau ingin percaya padaku atau tidak, aku hanya ingin kau tahu yang sebenarnya! Aku tidak ingin kelak kau menikah dengan orang yang salah."

"Jungmo bukan orang seperti itu. Aku tidak akan percaya padamu, Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya kukatakan padamu, aku menyesal kita bertemu lagi di taman itu. Apa kau tahu, sebenarnya aku berharap tidak pernah melihatmu lagi!" Sungmin menatapnya kosong,

"lima tahun adalah waktu yang lama, aku baru bisa sembuh dari semua luka yang kau perbuat padaku itu selama lima tahun! Aku sekarang sudah mempunyai hidup yang baru, aku bahkan sudah mulai bahagia dengan pertunanganku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja kau muncul di depan mataku dan merusak semuanya! Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah padaku, setelah aku bisa pulih kembali dari semua lukaku lalu kau ingin membuat luka yang baru lagi?"Kyuhyun diam.

"Apa hakmu menuduh Jungmo orang yang salah? Aku tidak menyesal bertunangan dengannya, setidaknya aku tidak merasa tertekan setiap kali berhadapan dengannya, aku jamin dia tidak akan menyakitiku dan setidaknya aku tahu dia bersungguh-sungguh mencintaiku!"

"Apa bersamaku tidak ada perasaan itu?"

"Jika aku bersamamu yang akan kurasakan hanyalah kesengsaraan! Apa kau tahu, berdiri di sini menatapmu saja aku sudah sangat menderita ?!" Kyuhyun terpukul sekali,

"Sedalam itukah kebencianmu padaku?"

"Seharusnya kau sudah sadar sejak pertama kali kau menyakitiku. Aku tidak mengerti apa maumu sebenarnya, dulu kau bilang aku harus melupakanmu, lalu setelah aku berhasil melupakanmu kau malah memaksaku agar tidak membencimu. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa memaafkanmu! Jadi aku mohon Kyuhyun, pergilah dari kehidupanku. Jangan kau ganggu aku dan Jungmo lagi, biarkan aku hidup lepas dari bayang-bayangmu. Tolong jangan rusak kebahagiaanku."

"Begitu ya?" Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, kemudian perlahan-lahan melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Sungmin,

"aku hanya ingin kau tahu satu hal. Aku tidak pernah ingin menyakitimu sedikitpun. Mungkin sudah terlambat bagiku untuk mengatakannya, tapi aku memang mencintaimu. Mudah bagimu untuk melupakanku, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakanmu meskipun kau beri aku waktu selama 5 tahun atau lebih! Aku tidak akan bisa! Aku menyesal atas semua perbuatanku dulu. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu jika kau memang sangat membenciku, aku memang bodoh telah melepaskanmu begitu saja. Kupikir itu semua demi kebaikanmu, tapi ternyata semuanya hanya akan membuatmu salah paham dan terus membenciku. Sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan percaya jika aku sungguh mencintaimu, semua yang kulakukan, semua yang kukatakan untuk menyakitimu waktu itu, kulakukan karena terpaksa!" Sungmin tercengang diam,

"Kau…kau mengatakan apa?" Ia kaget mendengar semuanya.

"Aku tahu semua yang terjadi di antara kita tidak bisa dirubah lagi, tapi jika saja aku bisa memutar balik waktu…. aku tidak akan sekalipun menyakiti hatimu, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu hanya karena aku merasa tidak pantas mendampingimu. Tapi waktu itu aku tidak bisa berpikir panjang, aku malah melepaskanmu begitu saja dan sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku juga menyesal kenapa kita harus bertemu lagi. Bukan hanya kau yang menderita, Sungmin, aku bahkan lebih menderita tapi aku selalu menyimpannya dalam hati dan sampai kapanpun juga aku tidak akan pernah bisa pulih sepertimu! Tapi aku janji tidak akan merusak kebahagiaanmu dengan Jungmo. Aku juga tidak akan mengganggumu lagi jika memang itu maumu. Jika kau meminta aku pergi…..aku akan pergi."

Kyuhyun menatapnya untuk yang terakhir kali, kemudian melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sungmin seorang diri berdiri di sana.

Tinggal Sungmin di sana, berusaha membunuh semua keraguan yang kini mulai merasuki hatinya. Semakin ia mencoba untuk tidak percaya, semakin ia tenggelam dalam keraguan itu.

**TBC**

**Hai~~ #kedip2cantik**

**Mianhae Kyupilnya masih harus disiksa (lagi), tapi kaaaan Sungminnya udah mulai ragu sama kenyataan yang ada , yang selama ini ia anggap benar #plak**

**Yang nanya nanti akan ada slight buat Kyupil engga, engga ada chagiyaaa cukup Sungmin eonnie aja yang ada slightnya , selain di novel aslinya emang engga ada, author juga engga suka sama slight atau couple selain Sungmin eonnie untuk Kyuhyun oppa :D **

**Ngerti ? engga ngerti juga engga papa ko wkwkw**

**Buat yang penasaran gimana sebenernya perasaan Bunnymin ke Kyupil , di chapter depan bakal ada jawabannya , jadi tunggu aja ne ? #smirk**

**Okay, buat yang kemaren udah review gomawo~~ review lagi nde ?**

**See you next chap, anyeong!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dear Love remake**

**_Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Genderswitch_**

**_a/n : anyeong~ hehe kali ini aku menghadirkan lagi ff yang di remake dari novel yang berjudul DEAR LOVE karya PRINCESS WG, aku suka dengan jalan ceritanya dan karena aku cinta dengan uri Kyumin maka aku meremakenya menjadikan Kyumin sebagai tokoh utama dicerita ini , ok cukup sekian kata2 pembuka dari author, c'mon like this! (ala Girl's Day)_**

**_Chapter 15_**

_Love comes like snowflakes,_

_I hold out my hand to catch it but it always melts,_

_From the moment I first saw you, it was always you.._

_Because to me, it needs to be only you.._

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Dalam ruang kerja yang gelap itu Sungmin menekan nomor telepon rumahnya di Inggris, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mendengar suara appanya,

"Appa…maaf meneleponmu malam-malam begini." Di ujung sana appa tertawa,

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Ada apa sebenarnya ? Kau terdengar sedang ada masalah."

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada appa."

"Ya? Tanyakan saja."

"Lima tahun yang lalu….Appa pernah memberi cek kosong pada Kyuhyun. Apa appa masih ingat?" Appa terdiam. Ada jeda panjang di antara mereka.

"Appa….tolong jawab jujur. Cek kosong itu apa pernah dicairkan oleh Kyuhyun?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal ini?"

"Tolong, Appa. Jawab aku." Appa diam lagi. Yang ada hanya suara nafasnya.

"Sungmin, sebelum appa mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu. Appa ingin kau mengerti satu hal, apa yang appa lakukan ini semuanya demi kebaikanmu. Appa takut pemuda itu akan merenggut semua kebahagiaanmu, jadi appa…"

"Appa, tolong jawab saja pertanyaanku itu."

"Sungmin…"

Jantung Sungmin rasanya ingin meledak, ia seolah-olah mati rasa. Dicengkramnya gagang telepon itu kuat-kuat, air matanya siap menetes,

"Cek itu….cek itu ternyata tidak dicairkan Kyuhyun, bukan? Ternyata dia tidak pernah

memakainya…Benarkah?"

"Sungmin…appa…appa sungguh tidak bermaksud membohongimu, waktu itu appa benar-benar mengira dia sudah memakai cek itu. Maafkan appa, Sungmin, appa tidak memberitahumu karena appa tidak mau kau terjerumus lebih dalam lagi dengan pemuda itu, selain itu appa kira antara kau dan pemuda itu semuanya sudah berakhir, jadi tidak ada yang perlu diungkit-ungkit lagi. Apa kau sadar, appa terpaksa melakukan ini semua demi masa depanmu? Lihatlah dirimu sekarang….kau sudah memiliki segalanya, tidak kekurangan apapun juga, bukankah itu lebih baik dibanding hidup tidak jelas dengan pemuda itu?"

_Jadi benar Kyuhyun tidak mencairkan cek itu…._

Pegangannya pada gagang telepon itu terlepas begitu saja, sekujur tubuhnya membeku kebingungan. Sungmin sudah mencoba untuk tidak menangis, tapi air mata itu terus menetes tanpa ia sadari.

Ia tidak perlu mempertanyakan hal-hal yang lainnya lagi, hanya perlu tahu satu kebenaran itu saja sudah cukup untuk mengetuk hatinya, menamparnya keras-keras hingga ia sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi lima tahun yang lalu.

Ia lalu meringkuk di bawah seorang diri. Menahan penyesalan yang sangat amat dalam. Menyesal kenapa ia tidak mau menghiraukan kata-kata Heechul dan Zhoumi waktu itu, menyesal mengapa ia tidak pernah mau mempercayai ucapan Kyuhyun, tapi lebih menyesal lagi karena ia tidak pernah mau mendengar kata hatinya sendiri. Bukankah sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat?

Kini Sungmin tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana terhadap semuanya. Ia sudah terlambat menyadari kebenaran yang selama ini tersimpan rapat darinya. Ia tidak menyalahkan appa sama sekali, ia bisa memaklumi semuanya.

Tapi Jungmo?

Bagaimana Sungmin harus menghadapi Jungmo setelah ia tahu semuanya? Apa benar yang diucapkan Kyuhyun tadi, jika Jungmo sengaja mengatur perkelahian itu agar dirinya semakin membenci Kyuhyun?

Perasaan Sungmin kini terombang-ambing tak menentu, ia benar-benar kehilangan arah. Butuh waktu lima tahun baginya untuk menyusun kembali kepingan-kepingan hatinya yang hancur karena Kyuhyun, dan butuh waktu lima tahun baginya untuk melupakan sosok pemuda itu. Tapi rentang waktu yang begitu lama itu pupus semuanya hanya dalam waktu satu malam. Dan dalam waktu satu malam itu ia kembali hancur oleh perasaannya sendiri, oleh kenyataan bahwa sesungguhnya Kyuhyun masih ada di dalam hatinya.

Sesungguhnya ia tidak bisa melupakan pemuda itu. Dan sesungguhnya selama ini ia hanya berpura-pura kuat, pada kenyataannya ia masih sangat rapuh. Ia tidak pernah bisa melupakan Kyuhyun. Ini semua tidak perlu terjadi jika saja ia mau mendengar semua penjelasan teman-temannya.

Jika saja ia mau menunggu lebih lama sedikit di taman itu sebelum keberangkatannya ke Inggris. Sekarang semua yang sudah susah payah dibangunnya selama ini hancur berantakan. Perasaannya pada Jungmo lenyap tak berbekas. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkan dirinya sudah bertunangan dengan pria itu. Bagaimana ia nanti akan menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai?

_Aku tidak boleh mengkhianati Jungmo oppa…_

_Tapi bagaimana aku bisa mengingkari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya pada Kyuhyun?_

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Keesokkan harinya…..

Jungmo bisa mencium gelagat tidak baik dari tingkah laku Sungmin yang serba aneh pagi ini. Walaupun mereka sarapan pagi bersama-sama di ruang tamu Sungmin, tapi Sungmin hanya diam saja dan tidak menatapnya sejak tadi. Gadis itu hanya sibuk memainkan sarapannya dengan garpu, sedikitpun ia tidak menyentuh makanan itu.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan keluargaku. Coba tebak apa hasil percakapan kami semalam? Ayah dan Ibuku meminta pernikahan kita dimajukan saja, mungkin 2 minggu lagi, jadi tidak perlu menunggu kita kembali ke London lagi. Ibuku bersikeras ingin menyiapkan segalanya sendiri, katanya pernikahan itu dilangsungkan di sini saja, di gereja tempat orang tuaku menikah dulu. Kau tidak keberatan kan? Maaf ya… semuanya jadi tiba-tiba begini. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau terburu-buru, tapi mereka terus mendesak." Orang yang diajak bicara malah diam.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu kelihatan murung sekali." tanya Jungmo padanya.

Sungmin meletakkan garpunya di atas piring, ia termenung sebentar. Kedua tangannya disembunyikan di balik meja, tangan sebelah kanannya memainkan cincin yang melingkar di jari manis kirinya dengan penuh perasaan cemas. Ia mengigit bibirnya.

_Aku harus jujur pada Jungmo oppa, aku tidak mau ia terluka di saat terakhir_.

Sungmin ragu lagi,

_Tapi jika aku menceritakan yang sejujurnya pada Jungmo oppa sekarang, bukankah sama saja? Ia tetap bakal terluka.._

"Sayang, aku mohon….ada apa sebenarnya? Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Jungmo menatapnya semakin tajam.

"Oppa, aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu." Jungmo terhenyak kaget, raut wajahnya langsung berubah drastis begitu mendengar kalimat tadi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu…aku tahu ini kejam sekali dan kau pasti tidak bisa menerimanya, tapi aku tidak boleh terus menipu diriku sendiri, terlebih-lebih menipu dirimu. Aku tidak sanggup menikah denganmu, Jungmo oppa.."

"Tapi kenapa ?!"

"Aku tidak pantas menikah denganmu….selama ini kau terlalu baik, percayalah kau akan menyesal bila menikah dengan.."

"Itukah alasanmu yang sebenarnya? Atau kau mempunyai alasan yang lainnya lagi ?!" bentak Jungmo tiba-tiba.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Jungmo dengan perasaan bersalah campur kaget. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Jungmo membentak dirinya.

"Jawab aku, Lee Sungmin! Aku tidak bisa terima jika memang hanya itu alasanmu! Sama sekali tidak masuk akal! Setelah bertunangan selama dua bulan kenapa baru sekarang kau membatalkan pernikahan kita, hah?!"

"Aku…" Sungmin berusaha mencari akal bagaimana sebaiknya ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Jungmo,

"itu karena selama 2 bulan ini aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang rahasia itu, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya antara aku dan Kyuhyun lima tahun yang lalu…"

"Apa kau bilang?" Jungmo membanting peralatan makannya ke atas meja. Ia beranjak cepat dari meja makan itu dan menarik Sungmin. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan marah,

"apa kau bilang tadi?! Kyuhyun katamu?!"

Sungmin benar-benar kaget, ia melepaskan tangannya dari Jungmo,

"Aku harus jujur padamu. Antara aku dan Kyuhyun memang terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan lima tahun yang lalu, tapi ternyata semua itu hanya kesalah pahaman yang sengaja ditutup-tutupi dariku. Aku baru tahu semuanya tadi malam, dan aku menyesal padamu…karena saat itu aku sadar aku masih menyimpan perasaan padanya."

"Jangan kau lanjutkan lagi, Sungmin." Jungmo membuang muka,

"hentikan semua ucapanmu itu, aku tidak mau dengar lagi."

"Oppa, kau bebas memarahiku karena aku memang salah. Tapi bukankah lebih baik aku menceritakan semuanya padamu sebelum kita menikah dan semuanya menjadi tidak karuan?" Tapi Jungmo diam, wajahnya mengeras dan matanya menyorotkan kebencian yang mendalam.

"Oppa, aku mohon bicaralah padaku. Katakan sesuatu. Apa saja." Sungmin menatapnya pilu.

_Aku telah menyakiti hatinya…tapi aku harus bagaimana lagi?_

"Kenapa, Sungmin? Kenapa kau bersedia mengorbankan semua kebahagiaan yang bisa kuberikan padamu demi orang itu? Kenapa kau rela melepaskan semuanya hanya untuk menyelamatkan hubunganmu dengannya?! Apa kau tidak bisa berpikir dengan akal sehatmu, apa yang bisa kaudapatkan dari pria itu, hah?! Dia tidak punya apa-apa untuk membuatmu bahagia, dia tidak memiliki semua yang aku miliki! Bersama dengannya hanya akan membuat hidupmu hancur berantakan!" Sungmin memejamkan matanya, sedih.

"Pikir itu baik-baik, Sungmin! Apa kau mau mengorbankan segalanya demi dia?!"

"Tapi aku mencintainya, Oppa." jawab Sungmin tak berdaya,

"semua yang kau ucapkan itu benar. Aku tidak memiliki jaminan dia bisa membuatku bahagia seperti yang bisa kau lakukan padaku. Dia juga tidak memiliki semua yang kau miliki. Tapi aku tidak mengkhawatirkan apa-apa karena aku mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa membuang perasaan ini jauh-jauh hanya karena aku takut melihat masa depanku dengannya. Aku memiliki harapan meskipun itu hanya sedikit, tapi aku tidak peduli."

"Cinta katamu? Berpikirlah secara logika, Sungmin! Kau tidak bisa hidup hanya dengan modal cinta! Aku bisa memberimu cinta sebanyak yang kau mau, bahkan lebih!"

_Cinta itu buta, ia akan menutup semua pikiranmu hingga kau tidak bisa berpikir panjang lagi tentang realita. Aku tidak mau munafik, aku tahu betul dengan Kyuhyun aku tidak memiliki masa depan yang cerah dibandingkan aku bersamamu._

_Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku hidup dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak aku cintai? _

_Bukankah itu hanya akan menyiksaku dan malah membuatku tidak bahagia? _

_Tidak bahagia sama saja membunuh diri kita sendiri… sedikit demi sedikit…. _

_Hingga apa yang bisa kita lakukan selanjutnya hanyalah menyesali diri. Aku pernah sekali tidak percaya dengan apa kata hatiku, dan aku mengingkarinya hingga aku sangat menyesal sekarang. Sekarang aku tidak mau lagi berbuat hal yang sama, aku tidak mau lagi menyesal. Kali ini aku ingin mempercayai kata hatiku._

Melihat Sungmin tidak bisa menjawab, Jungmo hanya menatapnya dengan dingin. Suaranya terdengar penuh ancaman,

"Aku akan menunjukkan padamu seberapa besar cinta yang bisa kuberikan. Kau pasti akan menikah denganku. Percayalah."

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku, menekan nomor seseorang dan berbicara sangat singkat,

"Kau masih ingat orang yang kemarin kutunjukkan padamu? Kumpulkan orang-orangmu dan terserah mau kau apakan dia." Sungmin tercengang tak mengerti,

"A..apa maksudmu?" Jungmo mematikan ponselnya, diam.

"Kau…kau menyuruh orang-orangmu menghabisi Kyuhyun?!"

"Aku tidak pernah rela jika ada orang yang sampai berani merebut sesuatu yang berharga dariku."

"Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, perkelahian kemarin kau yang mengatur semuanya! Kau sengaja menyuruhku datang agar aku melihat semuanya! Kau… kenapa kau bisa berbuat seperti itu! Kau kejam sekali!"

"Semua orang bisa berubah, Sungmin. Semua orang bisa berubah jika ia takut kehilangan sesuatu. Itu naluri dasar seorang manusia."

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Kyuhyun berjalan kaki menuju tempat kerjanya sendirian. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga sudah ada segerombolan preman yang menguntitnya sejak tadi. Saat Kyuhyun berbelok ke jalanan yang sepi, mereka tiba-tiba menyerbu ke arahnya dan menghajarnya ramai-ramai.

Kyuhyun kaget bukan main. Semua itu hanya terjadi beberapa menit setelah mereka mendapat perintah dari Jungmo. Kyuhyun berusaha melawan tapi jumlah mereka terlalu banyak. Meskipun ia berhasil memberi perlawanan yang sengit pada mereka, tapi tetap saja mereka berhasil menjatuhkannya.

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan apa yang diperbuat orang-orang itu pada Kyuhyun. Tapi kau tahu bukan, orang-orang seperti itu sangat haus uang, mereka akan berbuat semau mereka jika aku sudah mengiming-imingkan uang. Jika Kyuhyun sampai mati, kau tidak perlu lagi repot-repot memberikan cintamu pada orang lain." Sungmin bergidik ngeri mendengar kata-kata penuh ancaman itu.

Dipandanginya Jungmo dengan ketakutan, tunangannya itu sudah berubah menjadi sosok yang mengerikan tanpa ia sadari! Ada sesuatu yang mengerikan di balik sifatnya yang begitu tenang dan kalem.

"Kau tega, Sungmin-ah? Jika kau tidak mau mengucapkan sepatah kata yang enak kudengar, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika sampai mereka ingin menghabisi nyawa orang yang kau kasihi itu."

"Kau menjijikkan sekali!"jerit Sungmin tidak tahan lagi,

"kenapa kau tega berbuat seperti ini padaku!"

"AKU LAKUKAN INI SEMUA KARENA AKU TIDAK MAU KEHILANGANMU! SEKARANG KAU SUDAH TAHU SEBERAPA BESAR CINTAKU UNTUKMU, SUNGMIN?! KAU SUDAH TAHU SEKARANG ?!"

Sungmin menutup kupingnya kuat-kuat, ia ingin menjerit sekencang-kencangnya seakan-akan ini hanya mimpi buruk yang akan segera berakhir. Berbagai kilatan bayangan yang mengerikan berkelebat di depan matanya, menghantuinya dengan bayangan Kyuhyun yang sedang sekarat dihabisi orang-orang suruhan Jungmo.

Seolah-olah Sungmin bisa mendengar jeritan kesakitannya, melihat darah yang merembes dari sekujur tubuhnya, merasakan nafasnya yang terputus-putus dan tubuhnya yang menjadi sasaran empuk kebengisan mereka. Sungmin tidak tahan lagi. Jiwanya ikut meradang membayangkan semua itu.

"Katakan kau akan menikah denganku, Sungmin! Atau aku akan berbuat lebih kejam lagi padanya! Aku tidak takut dengan apapun di dunia tahu sendiri bukan, aku bisa berbuat apa pun semudah aku membalikkan telapak tangan. Jika sampai ia matipun aku tidak takut, aku hanya takut kehilanganmu!"desak Jungmo sambil mencengkram tangan Sungmin dengan kasar,ia hampir membuatnya kesakitan,

"KATAKAN PADAKU KAU AKAN MENIKAH DENGANKU!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

Tatapan Jungmo berubah dingin, "Baik, jika memang itu maumu….dengan begini kau sendirilah yang mencelakakan Kyuhyun. Kau yang bersalah jika sampai ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya. Semua ini kau yang tanggung sendiri, Sungmin. Aku tidak akan berbuat apa-apa."

"Tidak ! Jangan kaulakukan itu! Suruh mereka berhenti! Cepat!"

Jungmo tidak mengubris permohonannya. Ia melangkah pergi dengan angkuh.

"Kim Jungmo! Suruh mereka berhenti!"

Jungmo tetap tidak mempedulikannya. Bahkan seandainya Sungmin sampai bersujud-sujud memelas padanya, ia tetap tidak akan peduli. Langkahnya semakin mantap meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Sungmin yang terus menjerit ketakutan memanggil-manggil namanya.

Hingga akhirnya Sungmin tidak kuasa lagi menahan semua rasa takutnya, ia berseru tegas,

"Baik! Aku akan menikah denganmu!"

Langkah Jungmo berhenti. Ia memunggungi Sungmin tanpa reaksi.

"Kau dengar itu?! Aku akan menikah denganmu! Cepat suruh mereka berhenti, oppa, aku mohon!" Akhirnya Jungmo menoleh, tapi wajahnya kembali terlihat tanpa ekspresi,

"Apa kata-katamu itu bisa dipercaya? Aku butuh kepastian darimu, Sungmin."

"Kau tidak perlu kepastian apa-apa.." Sungmin menatapnya tanpa daya,

"selama kau tidak melukai Kyuhyun, aku pasti akan menikah denganmu…"

Jungmo tersenyum singkat, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya lagi, lalu member perintah baru,

"Kalian boleh berhenti, biarkan dia hidup untuk menikmati bagaimana menyakitkannya kehilangan orang yang ia cintai. Lepaskan dia."

Setelah mendengar itu, kontan Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja saat Jungmo memberinya ancaman mengerikan seperti itu. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana seorang Jungmo yang begitu tenang bisa berubah menjadi kejam dalam sekejap hanya karena takut kehilangan orang yang ia cintai? Tapi Sungmin tidak sempat memikirkan jawabannya lagi, ia hanya bisa memikirkan keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Dan dalam sekejap ia lunglai dihantui rasa takut yang luar biasa. Terlebih-lebih lagi saat Jungmo mematikan ponselnya dan beralih menatapnya,

"Aku harap kau mengerti, Sungmin. Aku lakukan semua ini karena aku tidak rela melihat kau menjadi milik orang lain. Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan menikah denganku. Jangan ingkari kata-katamu tadi, Sungmin, kau tahu sendiri aku bisa berbuat yang lebih jauh lagi."

Sungmin membeku ketakutan di sana. Tidak sanggup membalas setiap ucapannya. Kini ia takluk sepenuhnya.

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Kyuhyun tergeletak di sana, bersimbah darah.

"Kau dengar kami baik-baik, bocah tengik! Jangan sekali-kali kau dekati gadis yang bernama Sungmin itu lagi. Inilah akibatnya! Jika kau sudah bosan hidup, kami tidak akan segan-segan menghabisimu!"

Mereka menendang Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu segera angkat kaki meninggalkan tempat itu.

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Pernikahan yang dimajukan menjadi dua minggu lebih awal ternyata dianggap Jungmo sebagai suatu penantian yang panjang, maka dengan berbagai alas an yang dibuat-buat ia memajukannya menjadi 3 hari lagi. Tentu saja dari pihak keluarga Sungmin sangat terkejut. Mereka bergegas berangkat dari London ke Seoul untuk membantu persiapan pernikahan.

Di bandara udara …

Sungmin bersama Jungmo berdiri di depan terminal kedatangan untuk penerbangan luar negri. Mereka tersenyum lebar saat melihat kedatangan keluarga Sungmin seutuhnya. Ada kedua orang tua Sungmin, lalu Eunhyuk kakaknya Sungmin dan suami Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae. Sungmin berlari kecil menyambut mereka satu persatu. Eomma memeluknya erat-erat,

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus, Sungminie."

Eunhyuk menghampirinya. Sungmin tersenyum pada Eunhyuk, kakak semata wayangnya yang cantik dan anggun itu. Kemudian Donghae, suami Eunhyuk, ikut menepuk-nepuk pundak Sungmin sambil tertawa kecil,

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sungmin-ah."

Lalu tiba giliran appa. Pria yang penampilannya seolah-olah tidak termakan usia itu terlihat agak sungkan melihat putri bungsunya sendiri. Percakapan mereka di telepon tempo hari masih membekas di hatinya dan membuatnya tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menerima pelukan Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin memeluknya lembut,

"Appa, aku rindu sekali."

Appa menghela nafas lega saat dilihatnya Sungmin tersenyum penuh maaf padanya.

Eomma memandangi Jungmo bingung,

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba pernikahan kalian dimajukan jadi 3 hari lagi? Kita semua menjadi bingung, cepat-cepat terbang dari London."

"Maaf jadi membingungkan kalian semua," jawab Jungmo penuh karisma,

"aku hanya tidak ingin menunda lebih lama lagi, takutnya nanti akan mengganggu kuliah kami berdua yang sudah ingin mulai sebentar lagi. Liburan kami kan sudah mau habis di sini, jadi lebih baik segera menikah sebelum kami kembali ke London."

"Apa sudah ada persiapannya? Ini semua kan mendadak sekali. Kenapa tidak menikah di London saja?"

"Tidak, eomma, kata eommaku lebih baik diadakan di sini saja. Bukankah masih banyak kerabat yang tinggal di sini? Nanti kasihan jika mereka harus jauh-jauh terbang ke Inggris untuk menghadiri pernikahan kami," Jungmo berbalik menatap Appa,

"lagipula eomma sudah menetapkan tempat pemberkatannya. Katanya di gereja tempat mereka menikah dulu."

"Ya…kalau begitu baik juga…" appa mengangguk-angguk kecil, masih sedikit bingung,

"meskipun mendadak begini tapi kami sekeluarga akan membantu Ibumu mempersiapkan semuanya. Kasihan kan, Ibumu bekerja sendiri? Yang menikah kan anak kami juga." Mereka semua tertawa. Sungmin juga ikut tertawa meskipun ia merasa tawanya itu sangat palsu dan dibuat-buat.

Terserah, mau menikah kapan pun juga tidak ada bedanya, toh dia tetap akan jatuh ke dalam tangan Jungmo. Tapi ia tetap harus menikah dengannya, ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Kyuhyun.

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Dua hari belakangan ini berjalan bagai neraka bagi Sungmin. Semua persiapan pernikahannya sama sekali tidak membuatnya bergairah. Ia juga tidak banyak turun tangan mengurusi semuanya. Ibu Jungmo yang paling repot mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka. Mulai dari pemesanan tempat dan pendeta, menyewa seorang perancang ternama untuk merancang gaun pengantin Sungmin, menyebarkan kartu undangan, mengatur penataan resepsi, sampai pada makanan dan hal-hal kecil lainnya.

Sungmin hanya duduk menunggu. Semakin dekat dengan hari pernikahannya ia merasa perasaannya semakin kacau balau. Malam ini di rumahnya diadakan makan malam keluarga, Jungmo tidak ikut serta karena akan menghadiri pesta bujangan yang diadakan teman-temannya.

Sepanjang makan malam di suasana keluarga yang penuh kehangatan itu, Sungmin justru merasa hampa. Ia merasa hatinya sudah beku dengan semua puji syukur yang dialamatkan untuknya.

"Selamat ya, Sungmin. Aku doakan semoga pernikahanmu dengan Jungmo akan awet sampai tua."

"Eomma juga ingin mengucapkan selamat untukmu. Rasanya baru kemarin eomma melahirkanmu, menemanimu setiap malam saat kau menangis, melihatmu merangkak dan berjalan untuk pertama kalinya, mendampingimu mengarungi masa kecil dan masa remaja yang indah….lalu sekarang putri kecil eomma ini sudah dewasa dan siap menikah. Rasanya eomma masih belum rela menyerahkanmu pada orang lain. Rumah kita akan sepi ya, yeobo. Hyukie dan Minnie sama-sama sudah dewasa dan siap meninggalkan kita."

"Jangan begitu. Nanti kan akan ada cucu-cucu yang bakal menemani kita. Tapi Sungmin, appa senang sekali melihatmu akan segera menikah. Kau bukan putri kecil appa lagi, besok kau sudah akan menjadi istri orang lain. Appa hanya berharap Jungmo bisa membahagiakan putri appa ini dan kalian bisa membina keluarga yang harmonis sampai akhir hayat."

Sungmin tersenyum menatap mereka bergantian. Ia tahu doa mereka sangat tulus untuknya, tapi hatinya kosong sekali. Besok bukan hari yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Besok adalah mimpi buruk yang tanpa akhir, sekali ia diseret ke dalamnya maka ia tidak akan bisa berpaling lagi. Besok adalah neraka baru untuknya.

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Kyuhyun baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Ia berjalan lunglai membelok ke gang sempit menuju rumahnya. Kondisinya tidak terlalu baik saat itu, dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuh dan wajah yang hampir babak belur. Tapi ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk kerja. Ia tahu betul siapa penyebab semua itu, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pada teman-teman di tempat kerjanya ia memakai alasan dihajar perampok.

Langkah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terhenti. Jantungnya serasa ingin copot ketika ia melihat seorang yang sangat dikenalnya tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya, menantinya. Dengan tertatih-tatih Kyuhyun menghampirinya, suaranya tercekat,

"Sungmin."

Sungmin menoleh. Hatinya teriris-iris pilu saat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang menggenaskan. Ia cepat menunduk, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berbuat apa-apa pada pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa datang ke sini?" Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumahnya,

"kau sudah menunggu dari tadi? Ayo, masuk."

"Tidak perlu, lagipula kedatanganku hanya sebentar saja. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Bicaralah di dalam," Kyuhyun membuka pintu lebar-lebar untuk Sungmin,

"kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Mau tak mau Sungmin terpaksa memasuki rumah sempit itu. Ia berdiri menyapu pandangannya ke seisi rumah. Kemudian mendesah panjang,

_kenapa aku malah masuk?_

_Aku tidak boleh berlama-lama di sini…_

"Maaf berantakan, maklum aku tidak sempat bersih-bersih karena sibuk bekerja," Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. Ia tahu Sungmin saat ini tengah mengawasi dirinya yang sibuk mondar-mandir membereskan semua barang yang berserakan di lantai.

Kyuhyun segera mengambilkan kursi untuk Sungmin, "duduklah."

Sungmin menggeleng kecil, "Tidak, aku hanya sebentar di sini."

Saat itu Kyuhyun baru sadar apa pun yang ingin dibicarakan Sungmin padanya, pastilah sesuatu yang serius. Wajah gadis itu begitu murung, pandangannya kemana-mana dan seolah-olah tak berani menatapnya.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sungmin diam sejenak.

"Besok aku akan menikah."

Sungmin menyebutkan nama gereja tempatnya menikah besok. Kyuhyun hanya membisu. Kemudian perlahan-lahan ia membentuk seuntai senyum yang sangat kaku di bibirnya,

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot datang ke sini untuk memberitahuku. Kau kan bisa kirim kartu undangan saja.."

Sungmin menatapnya pilu, tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Banyak yang ingin dikatakannya pada Kyuhyun, tapi semuanya sirna begitu ia harus berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Bahkan menatapnya saja sudah cukup membuat Sungmin lumpuh tak berdaya. Lima tahun yang lalu keadaanlah yang telah menciptakan jurang di antara mereka, kini setelah mata Sungmin terbuka pun ia tetap tidak sanggup menyeberangi jurang itu.

"Aku ucapkan selamat untukmu." gumam Kyuhyun tak jelas.

"Ya," Sungmin mencoba tersenyum di hadapan Kyuhyun, menampakkan dirinya seolah-olah sangat bahagia. Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun tidak perlu tahu apa-apa tentang penyebab dirinya menikah dengan Jungmo. Biar saja Kyuhyun menganggapnya menikah karena mencintai Jungmo, dengan begitu maka semuanya bisa berakhir. Tapi mengapa hati ini ingin menjerit?

"Apa kau mencintai Jungmo?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sungmin terhenyak, ia menengadah menatap Kyuhyun. Dagunya bergetar saat ia menjawab,

"Kenapa kau mempertanyakan itu? Aku menikah dengannya tentu saja karena aku mencintainya."

"Tapi dia…"

Sungmin menatap semua perban dan plester luka yang menempel di wajah dan tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia menunduk sedih melihat akibat dari perbuatan orang-orang Jungmo.

"Tapi dia…" lanjut Kyuhyun, "dia tidak sebaik dugaanmu."

"Ada satu hal lagi."

Kyuhyun mengamati gerak-gerik Sungmin saat gadis itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kecilnya. Sebuah gelang, hadiah ulang tahun Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin waktu itu.

"Aku tak bisa menerima gelang pemberianmu ini. Aku sudah putuskan untuk tidak menyimpan apa pun lagi darimu, karena semua itu hanya akan membuatku teringat padamu. Aku minta maaf, kumohon ambillah kembali benda ini." Kyuhyun mengambil gelang itu dengan hati hancur.

"Kelak aku harap kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi. Semuanya sudah berakhir." Sungmin beranjak meninggalkannya.

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

"Ming, tunggu." Kyuhyun meraih tangannya,

"Jika memang semuanya sudah berakhir, lalu kenapa kau masih mau menemuiku di sini? Apa benar kau sudah melupakanku? Aku mohon pertimbangkan kembali pernikahanmu itu."

_Kyuhyun-ah, tolong lepaskan tanganmu…_

_Jika begini kau malah membuatku lemah… _

Sungmin susah payah melepaskan pegangan Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun tak mau melepaskannya. Meskipun genggaman itu lembut, tapi bagi Sungmin sangat mematikan. Kyuhyun bisa membunuh keteguhan hatinya kapan saja ia mau.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mau melihatmu menghabiskan sepanjang hidupmu dengan orang seperti itu! Aku tidak rela selalu menjadi korban kesalahpahamanmu. Mengapa sampai detik ini kau masih juga tidak mau mempercayaiku?!"

_Aku percaya padamu…aku sangat mempercayaimu, sayang.._

"Tolong lepaskan aku, Kyu." jawab Sungmin lirih.

Tapi Kyuhyun justru malah mencengkram pundak Sungmin dan memaksa gadis itu berbalik menatapnya,

"Kau benar sudah melupakan aku? Tidak bisakah kau percaya padaku?"

Jarak mereka sangat dekat saat itu, meski Sungmin menunduk tapi Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Hatinya bergetar hebat. Lalu entah kekuatan apa yang mendorongnya untuk memeluk Sungmin, melindungi gadis itu dari semua kerisauannya. Saat ia memeluknya erat-erat, ia tidak merasa takut Sungmin akan marah besar, ia justru merasa rapuh. Semua kerinduannya tertumpah di sana. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak memeluk Sungmin.

Sudah berapa lama?

Lima tahun kah?

Atau lebih?

Tidak, Kyuhyun sadar ternyata selama ini ia tidak pernah sekalipun memeluk Sungmin. Ia selalu menahan diri untuk tidak mencintai gadis itu, bahkan sekedar memeluknya pun ia sungguh tidak punya keberanian. Tapi kini Sungmin berada dalam pelukannya.

Kenyataan bahwa Sungmin akan segera meninggalkannya membuatnya semakin tidak sanggup untuk melepaskan gadis itu. Ia ingin selalu bersamanya, selalu memilikinya.

Bukankah selama lima tahun ini perasaan seperti itu selalu ada di hatinya?

Begitu menggebu-gebu hingga ia tidak sanggup menahan diri lagi?

Beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa. Ia menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu dengan seluruh cintanya,

"Aku telah berbuat banyak kesalahan padamu. Jika aku meminta kau berjanji satu hal padaku, akankah kau mengabulkannya?" Kyuhyun terpaku.

"Berjanjilah padaku, apa pun yang terjadi nanti kau harus melupakan aku. Kau harus melepaskan aku."

"Aku tidak bisa," bisik Kyuhyun pedih.

"Kau harus bisa. Jika aku berjanji untuk selalu percaya padamu, maka kau harus berjanji untuk melupakanku. Apa pun yang terjadi nanti. Berjanjilah, Kyu, berjanjilah kau akan melupakanku."

Kyuhyun tidak sanggup memenuhi permintaannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan Sungmin, sedangkan dalam setiap nafasnya saja ia selalu mengingat nama gadis itu?

"Mencintaimu adalah sesuatu yang berharga, yang akan selalu kujaga sepanjang hidupku. Tapi aku tidak bisa terus hidup seperti ini. Besok aku akan menikah dengan Jungmo, karena itu aku harus membuang jauh-jauh semua kenangan di antara kita. Izinkan aku bahagia, Kyu. Bukankah itu yang selama ini kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin kau bahagia, tapi bersamaku. Kenapa kita harus bertemu lagi jika akhirnya kita tetap tidak bisa bersatu?"

"Mungkin kita memang tidak ditakdirkan begitu." Sungmin menatapnya pilu.

"Kau ingin aku berjanji untuk melupakanmu, melepaskanmu. Tapi bagaimana caranya aku menghilangkan perasaanku? Aku selalu mencintaimu, Ming."

Sungmin menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis saat menatap kedua mata kekasihnya itu. Ya, sampai kapanpun Kyuhyun akan selalu menjadi kekasih hatinya, Sungmin sadar hal itu.

Maka ia pun mencondongkan wajahnya mendekati Kyuhyun, lalu menciumnya. Ciuman pertama mereka. Tanpa hasrat yang menggebu-gebu.

Lembut...

Indah…

Penuh cinta…

Kyuhyun luluh, direngkuhnya Sungmin dengan segenap jiwanya. Ia siap mengorbankan segala sesuatu yang ia miliki di dunia ini demi satu momentum seindah ini. Momentum di saat Sungmin merasuki jiwanya.

Seolah-olah waktu lima tahun yang selama ini terbuang sia-sia sanggup ditebusnya. Jika saja semua ini bisa untuk selama-lamanya. Jika saja Sungmin memang bisa menjadi miliknya. Tapi nyatanya tidak…

Sungmin melepaskan dirinya dari Kyuhyun, matanya merah dan suaranya menyerupai bisikan penuh penderitaan,

"Berjanjilah padaku….kau harus melupakan aku.. "

Belum sempat Kyuhyun berhasil mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya kembali, Sungmin sudah sepenuhnya melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Gadis itu lalu berlari, pergi meninggalkannya di sana. Kyuhyun ingin mengejarnya, berteriak memanggil namanya untuk memaksanya kembali… tapi lututnya terasa lemas, suaranya seolah-olah hilang.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam, membiarkan dirinya hancur berkeping-keping. Ia membeku di sana. Tanpa terasa air mata pun menetes tak tertahankan.

**TBC**

**Anyeong~~**

**Kyaaaa Kyumin kisseu Kyumin kisseu wkwk**

**Fiuuuh akhirnya Sungmin tau juga kejadian yang sebenernya hehe**

**Terus yang nanya gimana sebenernya perasaan Ming sama Kyu udah kejawab yaa di chapter ini J**

**Buat chingu yang kemaren udah review, gomawo~~**

**Yang belum review juga ditunggu reviewnya nde^^**

**Jangan tiba-tiba muncul di kotak review terus minta ini minta itu, blg ko gini sih, ko gitu sih, klo gasuka ya gausah dibaca, gampang kan ?**

**Chaa, see ya next chapt..**

**Pyong!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dear Love remake**

**_Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Genderswitch_**

**_a/n : anyeong~ hehe kali ini aku menghadirkan lagi ff yang di remake dari novel yang berjudul DEAR LOVE karya PRINCESS WG, aku suka dengan jalan ceritanya dan karena aku cinta dengan uri Kyumin maka aku meremakenya menjadikan Kyumin sebagai tokoh utama dicerita ini , ok cukup sekian kata2 pembuka dari author, c'mon like this! (ala Girl's Day)_**

**_Chapter 16_**

_You are the only one who owns my heart,_

_You are the first and last one to me,_

_Everytime I breathe I call out to you,_

_I love you, you're my everything.._

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Pagi-pagi sekali Kyuhyun berdiri di tepi danau itu seorang diri. Wajahnya kusut tidak karuan, semalam ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sedikitpun. Bayangan Sungmin terus melintas dalam benaknya. Hatinya sungguh hancur. Berkali-kali ia teringat pada permintaan Sungmin agar ia melupakannya, tapi yang tersimpan dalam benaknya justru betapa dalam cintanya untuk Sungmin. Beberapa kali ia menegaskan diri untuk melupakan semua itu, tapi ia gagal.

Ia masih ingat betul harum lembut Sungmin saat ia memeluknya. Manis bibirnya saat ia menciumnya semalam. Air matanya saat ia menangis dan pergi meninggalkannya. Semuanya begitu lekat dalam pikirannya.

Kyuhyun tahu, saat ini Sungmin sudah berada dalam gereja. Siap menikah dan menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya pada pria lain. Kyuhyun meremas dadanya, sakit membayangkan semua itu. Haruskah semuanya berakhir begitu saja?

"Pagi-pagi sudah datang ke sini. Wajah dan pakaian sama kusutnya. Sekali lihat saja aku sudah tahu, kau pasti korban patah hati."

Kyuhyun menoleh, melihat seorang pria muda berpakaian rapi tengah berjalan ke arahnya sambil menenteng biolanya. Ia membuka kursi lipat yang diletakkannya di tengah-tengah hamparan rumput, lalu duduk di sana siap memainkan alat musiknya.

Kyuhyun sering mendengar tentang si pemuda ini. Ia sering datang ke taman ini pagi-pagi, lalu bermain biola dengan segenap hatinya. Irama yang dihasilkan dari gesekan biolanya sangat indah, selalu penuh penghayatan. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu siapa nama pemuda itu, orang-orang hanya memanggilnya si Musisi Jalanan.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya tak peduli. Tak lama kemudian si Musisi Jalanan itu kembali berceloteh,

"Jika ingin menangisi nasib burukmu, tempat ini memang tempat yang paling tepat. Aku menjulukinya Taman Sejuta Tangisan, tapi tempat ini juga tempat berseminya cinta maka aku pun menjulukinya Taman Sejuta Harapan. Karena manusia itu selalu menangis dulu baru berharap kemudian. Ada yang bilang pribahasa ciptaanku itu seharusnya terbalik, tapi aku tipe orang yang selalu optimis."

"Tapi apa yang bisa kuharapkan? Apa pun yang kulakukan semuanya sudah tidak bisa mengubah keadaan."

"Pasti seorang gadis sudah mencampakkanmu kan?" dia terkekeh-kekeh,

"lebih baik bersama biola, selalu setia." Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan, apapun yang kaulakukan tidak bisa mengubah keadaan? Kadang kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi jika kita berhenti berharap, berhenti percaya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, jangan pernah berhenti berharap pada cinta jika memang kau ingin meraihnya kembali. Segala sesuatu di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya terlambat." Ia tersenyum, kemudian perlahan-lahan mulai memainkan biolanya.

Kyuhyun termenung. Lama ia terdiam di sana. Meresapi setiap kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir orang tidak dikenal itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia tersentak kaget dari lamunannya.

Jangan pernah berhenti berharap pada cinta jika memang kau ingin meraihnya kembali dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi Kyuhyun langsung mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan taman itu, berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Alunan denting piano yang merdu dan suara lembut Baekhyun yang melantunkan lagu Angel membius semua undangan yang duduk berjejeran di dalam gereja.

_You're in the arms of the angel….._

Dulu sewaktu masih duduk di bangku sekolah, Baekhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama menyukai lagu yang dinyanyikan Sarah McLachlan itu. Dan mereka membuat perjanjian satu sama lain, jika kelak salah satu dari mereka menikah maka yang lainnya akan membawakan lagu itu dengan iringan piano. Baik Baekhyun maupun Sungmin memang sama-sama mahir memainkan piano.

Dan Baekhyun memenuhi janjinya. Saat ini ia memainkan lagu itu, mengiringi langkah Sungmin yang mulai muncul di depan pintu gereja. Seluruh undangan yang memenuhi gereja itu menengok ke belakang, ke arah pintu. Mereka berseru tertahan, menahan nafas bersiap-siap menikmati moment berharga ini.

"Kau sudah siap, Minnie?" bisik appa yang berada di sampingnya,

"sebelum kita melangkah ke altar itu, ada satu hal yang ingin appa tanya padamu. Apakah kau mencintai Jungmo sebesar cintamu pada pemuda itu?" Sungmin menatapnya bingung,

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan itu, appa."

"Appa tidak bermaksud menyerangmu di saat-saat penting seperti ini. Tapi appa bisa merasakan, sepertinya kau tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan ini. Apa…kau melakukannya karena terpaksa?"

"Apapun alasannya, aku harus tetap menikah dengan Jungmo oppa." Akhirnya appa mengangguk, tak bertanya-tanya lagi.

Perlahan-lahan Sungmin mulai memasuki pintu gereja, ia mengenakan gaun pengantin yang sangat indah hasil rancangan desainer pilihan ibunda Jungmo. Penampilannya sungguh luar biasa cantik. Seluruh mata tertuju padanya, berdecak kagum sambil melemparkan senyum padanya. Sungmin mengapit sebelah tangannya di lengan appa, bersama-sama mereka melangkah menuju altar.

Jungmo sudah berdiri di sana dengan jas putihnya, ia berdiri terpana mengagumi pengantinnya. Hatinya berbisik memuji betapa beruntung dirinya.

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Kyuhyun terus berlari dan berlari…..mengikuti kata hatinya. Ia tidak merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuh dan kakinya. Ia tidak peduli sedikitpun. Ia hanya terus berlari. Tak mau menyerah hingga ia sampai di gereja itu, menjemput kekasihnya. Sedikit pun ia tidak boleh terlambat!

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Sungmin berjalan perlahan-lahan, membalas semua senyuman tamu undangannya. Ia melihat mereka satu per satu. Semuanya hadir di sana. Teman-teman sekolahnya termasuk Siwon, Sunny, dan Baekhyun yang sedang memainkan lagu mereka. Teman sepermainannya sejak kecil, salah satunya Heechul yang sedari tadi terus menahan air mata haru. Lalu kerabat jauhnya, dan seluruh keluarganya. Eommanya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae, mereka tak henti-hentinya tersenyum menyaksikannya berjalan menuju altar.

Sungmin tersenyum pada mereka semua.

Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang tahu betapa sakitnya hati Sungmin saat itu, betapa berat langkah kakinya untuk menghampiri Jungmo. Mereka tidak tahu Sungmin tengah melangkah menuju mimpi buruknya.

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

"Hei, berhenti!" teriak seorang petugas keamanan saat Kyuhyun menerobos memasuki halaman gereja. Petugas keamanan berbadan kekar itu mencegat langkah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun berusaha melawan namun sulit sekali.

"Aku harus masuk ke sana! Jangan halangi aku!"

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

Sungmin sampai di sebelah Jungmo. Appa melepaskannya dan menyerahkannya pada Jungmo. Jungmo tersenyum singkat lalu mengandeng tangan Sungmin di depan pendeta. Pendeta itu memulai upacara dengan membaca bait dari salah satu ayat dalam Alkitab.

Sekilas Sungmin menoleh menatap Jungmo di sampingnya, ia yakin ia sudah berbuat yang benar. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara dobrakan pintu yang menggelegar memekakkan telinga. Suaranya begitu kencang hingga memenuhi setiap sudut gereja itu. Semua tamu menengok ke belakang, terperangah melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun.

Tapi yang paling terkejut adalah Sungmin. Ia menahan nafas tak percaya melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Kyuhyun! Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh keringat.

"Sungmin-ah, " teriak Kyuhyun lantang,

"jangan lanjutkan pernikahan ini!"

Seluruh tamu undangan berseru kaget. Beberapa bangkit berdiri saat melihat Kyuhyun semakin nekad memasuki gereja itu.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Jungmo turun dari altar menyambut Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh dendam. Beberapa security berlari sangar menghadang Kyuhyun, mencoba menarik dan mengusirnya keluar.

"Jangan sampai kau menikah dengannya, Ming! Jika kau memang masih mencintaiku, jangan menikah dengannya!"

"CEPAT BAWA DIA PERGI DARI SINI! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHATNYA BERKELIARAN DI SINI!" teriak Jungmo hingga bergema.

"TIDAK ! SUNGMIN, KAU HARUS MENDENGARKAN AKU! INI SEMUA BELUM TERLAMBAT, JANGAN MENIKAH DENGANNYA!"

"CEPAT USIR DIA!"

"KAU TIDAK BISA MENGUSIRKU! AKU HARUS BICARA PADANYA!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! SUNGMIN AKAN SEGERA MENIKAH DENGANKU, AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KAU MENGACAUKAN SEMUANYA BEGITU SAJA! CEPAT BAWA DIA PERGI!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERGI!"

"KAU HARUS PERGI! TIDAK ADA YANG PERLU KAU BICARAKAN LAGI DENGAN SUNGMIN!"

"Tunggu. Biarkan dia bicara."

Semua orang terpaku diam. Mereka menoleh ke altar, tercengang saat menyadari suara itu berasal dari appa Sungmin. Sungmin tak kalah kagetnya, ditatapnya appa lekat-lekat.

"Biarkan dia bicara." appa maju mendekati Jungmo dan Kyuhyun, lalu mengangguk pada security yang menahan tubuh Kyuhyun, "lepaskan dia."

Mereka menuruti perintah Papa dan langsung mundur.

Appa menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh wibawa,

"Lima tahun yang lalu aku tidak pernah memberimu kesempatan untuk bicara. Sekarang…bicaralah. Katakan semua yang ingin kau katakan di depan Sungmin, di depan kami semua."

Jungmo berang,

"Appa! Kenapa appa membiarkan dia bicara?! Ini hari pernikahanku!"

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikannya, ia lalu berjalan gontai mendekati altar tempat Sungmin berdiri. Lidahnya terasa keluh saat bertatapan dengan Sungmin,

"Ming…"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, "aku tahu denganku, kau tidak akan mendapat apa-apa. Tapi aku bisa selalu membuatmu bahagia. Akan kupertaruhkan semuanya demi itu. Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, jadi kumohon jangan teruskan pernikahan ini."

Tapi Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya,

"Maaf, Kyu, aku tidak bisa." Ia menangis dalam hati.

_Sadarlah, ini semua kulakukan demi kau! Cepatlah pergi dari tempat ini dan jangan berpaling lagi. Jangan membuatku menangis lagi…_

"Kau dengar kata-katanya kan?! Cepat kau angkat kakimu dari sini!" Jungmo tidak mau memberi kesempatan lebih banyak lagi untuk Kyuhyun, buru-buru ia menarik Kyuhyun keluar.

"Sungmin, dengarkan kata hatimu! Kau masih mencintaiku bukan? Aku tahu itu! Jangan sampai kau hancurkan semuanya dengan menikahi pria ini! Malam itu kau memintaku untuk berjanji melupakanmu, aku tak bisa! Sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu menunggumu! Aku akan selalu menyimpan semua kenangan kita! Karena aku mencintaimu! Kau dengar itu, Ming?! Aku mencintaimu! Aku tahu kau pun juga begitu!" teriak Kyuhyun makin menjadi-jadi saat Jungmo menyeretnya keluar,

"kau bilang, untuk apa kita bertemu lagi jika akhirnya kita tetap tidak bisa bersatu?! Aku tidak percaya kita tidak bisa bersatu! Aku datang ke sini karena aku percaya kita bisa meraih apapun selama kita masih saling mencintai!" Sungmin menunduk, ia tak tahan lagi. Suara Kyuhyun begitu menyayat-nyayat hatinya.

"Jangan takut pada apapun! Percayalah padaku!"

_Tidak….aku tidak mau dengar! _

Sungmin jatuh berlutut, menutup kupingnya.

_Aku tidak mau dengar!_

"SUNGMIN!"

Di luar gereja, Jungmo menjatuhkan Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Kemarahannya sudah memuncak pada pemuda itu,

"Kau cari mati! Kau sudah tahu kan, apa akibatnya jika kau sampai berani mengganggu hubunganku dengan Sungmin! Kau akan kuhabisi!" Kyuhyun cepat bangkit berdiri, ia tidak takut,

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin menikah dengan orang sepertimu! Kau tidak pantas mendampinginya!"

"Lalu siapa yang pantas? Kau?!" Jungmo tertawa tergelak-gelak,

"jangan membuat lelucon dan jangan bermimpi! Sampai kapan pun juga kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Sungmin! Kau dengar?! Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan Sungmin!" Jungmo melirik pada beberapa security bayarannya, orang-orang itulah yang kemarin mengeroyok Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin pernikahanku ini ternoda dengan sampah seperti dia," ujar Jungmo dingin,

"habisi dia, terserah mau kalian apakan! Pastikan saja dia tidak akan pernah muncul lagi di depan mataku!"

Jungmo langsung pergi meninggalkannya, kembali masuk ke dalam gereja seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi. Ia tidak memperdulikan jerit-jeritan Kyuhyun saat orang-orang itu menyeretnya pergi dan siap menghabisinya di tempat lain. Tapi kemudian langkah Jungmo terhenti. Apa yang terjadi?

Sungmin berlari meninggalkan altarnya. Semua tamu undangan berseru kaget, suasana dalam gereja berubah menjadi begitu gaduh. Para wanita menjerit, memekik.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!" Jungmo mencegat Sungmin dengan kasar sekali,

"kembali ke dalam sana, Sungmin!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"AKU BILANG KEMBALI KE DALAM SANA!" Jungmo menariknya hingga tangan Sungmin terluka. Sungmin memekik kesakitan.

Dari tempatnya, Sungmin melihat orang-orang Jungmo membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari gereja itu dan mereka beramai-ramai menghajarnya. Tak ada yang mencegah mereka, tak ada yang menolong Kyuhyun. Semuanya ketakutan melihat kejadian itu.

Sungmin pun ketakutan. Ia merasa nyawanya ikut melayang saat menyaksikan Kyuhyun dibantai habis-habisan oleh mereka.

"Kau kejam sekali! Lepaskan dia! Lepaskan dia!"

Semua tamu undangan berbondong-bondong keluar dari dalam gereja, mereka menyaksikan pemandangan itu dengan tak percaya.

"Jungmo, lepaskan anakku!" Appa datang menolong Sungmin,

"kau sudah gila! Apa yang kaulakukan! Cepat lepaskan Sungmin atau aku akan berbuat sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menyesal!" Jungmo kebingungan.

_Sialan! Bangsat! Bajingan! _

Ia mengumpat-ngumpat kasar saat semua orang menuding dan memaksanya melepaskan Sungmin. Kedua orang tuanya tampak begitu terpukul. Siwon berlari kencang ke tempat Kyuhyun. Ia datang menolong Kyuhyun meski ia tahu mungkin semuanya sudah sedikit terlambat.

Sedetik kemudian, yang Sungmin tahu hanyalah tiba-tiba ia terlepas dari Jungmo. Ia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi, langsung berlari menghampiri tempat Kyuhyun dan mendapatkan pemuda itu roboh di depan matanya. Sungmin memekik ketakutan. Ia berlutut dan meraih tubuh Kyuhyun yang lunglai. Kyuhyun belum pulih sejak peristiwa pengeroyokan beberapa hari yang lalu, dan kini ia dihajar lagi. Keadaannya benar-benar menggenaskan.

"Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun, sadarlah!" Sungmin memeluknya erat-erat saat Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya lemah sekali.

Sungmin semakin histeris, "Kyuhyun-ah!"

Siwon berdiri mematung di sana. Setelan jas-nya compang-camping tapi ia tak peduli. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat mendengar teriakan Sungmin. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia bisa melihat darah segar yang merembes dan membasahi seluruh gaun putih Sungmin. Itu darah Kyuhyun. Ia terguncang. Darah itu terus mengalir…

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Jeritan Sungmin menyayat hati semua yang mendengarnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya. Ia terbaring kaku dalam pelukan Sungmin

**TBC**

**Anyeong~~**

**Hayoloh itu Kyupil kenapa ? kenapaaa ? #dibakar**

**Ga banyak omong , cuma mau bilang chapter depan END yah chingu :D Jadi tunggu aja nde ?**

**Bye~~~~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dear Love remake**

**_Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Genderswitch_**

**_a/n : anyeong~ hehe kali ini aku menghadirkan lagi ff yang di remake dari novel yang berjudul DEAR LOVE karya PRINCESS WG, aku suka dengan jalan ceritanya dan karena aku cinta dengan uri Kyumin maka aku meremakenya menjadikan Kyumin sebagai tokoh utama dicerita ini , ok cukup sekian kata2 pembuka dari author, c'mon like this! (ala Girl's Day)_**

**_Chapter 17_**

_Anywhere on this earth, my love is for you.._

_If I could only be with you, my love, my everything would be for you.._

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

2 minggu kemudian…

Di taman itu Sungmin berdiri sambil menenteng kopernya. Kemudian ia meletakkan koper itu ke bawah, dipandanginya pemandangan sore yang indah membentang

di depan matanya. Ia tersenyum pedih.

Hari ini ia akan berangkat ke London. Mungkin ini sore terakhir yang bisa ia nikmati di taman ini. Taman tempatnya pertama kali jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun, tempatnya berpisah dengan Kyuhyun dan berjanji melupakannya, lalu tempatnya bertemu kembali setelah lima tahun berpisah. Taman bersejarahnya. Ia merasa berat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Tapi ia tetap harus pergi.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat sesuatu. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah koin kecil. Kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun lima tahun lalu, saat ia pertama kali membawanya kemari terngiang-ngiang kembali,

_"Kau tahu? Dulu orang-orang mengatakan jika kita melempar koin ke danau ini dan meminta permohonan apa saja, pasti akan terkabulkan."_

Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti. Ia mengenggam koin itu erat-erat, kemudian melemparkannya ke dalam danau.

Sunyi.

_Lima tahun yang lalu aku tidak memasukkan Kyuhyun dalam permohonanku. Kini aku hanya ingin satu hal, aku ingin selalu bersamanya._

Sungmin mengigit bibirnya, lalu menunduk lirih. Perlahan-lahan ia membungkuk dan mengambil kopernya, siap untuk mengangkat kakinya pergi.

Dan saat itu…..datang seorang anak kecil. Anak kecil yang cantik dan manis sekali, ia berlari-lari menghampiri Sungmin sambil membawa setangkai mawar. Mawar merah. Dan ia menyodorkan mawar itu pada Sungmin. Sungmin tertegun.

"Eonnie, mawar ini untukmu." Kata anak kecil itu,kemudian berlari pergi.

Belum habis Sungmin tertegun, datang lagi seorang wanita tua. Wanita yang sangat gemuk namun wajahnya begitu cerah. Ia datang menghampiri Sungmin, lagi-lagi menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah di depan wajahnya.

"Ini untukmu, Nak." Sungmin menerimanya dengan heran.

Datang lagi satu orang. Kali ini pria setengah baya yang rapi dengan pakaian kantornya. Dan di tangannya juga ada setangkai mawar.

"Untukmu."

Begitu terus kejadiannya hingga ada 29 tangkai mawar di pelukan Sungmin, masing-masing dari orang yang berbeda. Orang-orang itu langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut lagi. Tapi mereka semua pergi dengan seuntai senyum.

Sungmin semakin kebingungan. Lalu entah dari mana Sungmin mendengar alunan musik biola. Ia menoleh.

Si Musisi Jalanan tengah duduk di atas kursi lipat, memainkan biolanya dengan alunan musik yang begitu indah dan penuh penghayatan. Membentuk sebuah simfoni yang begitu mengugah perasaan. Entah kenapa air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Sungmin saat pemain biola itu tiba-tiba mendongak kepalanya dan melemparkan senyum padanya.

Lalu di tengah-tengah alunan musik itu, Sungmin mendengar suara yang begitu lembut. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Ini untukmu." Sungmin menoleh cepat.

Ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun berdiri di sana, memberikan setangkai mawarnya yang terakhir. Senyum mengembang dari wajahnya yang masih penuh luka.

"Lima tahun yang lalu, aku menjelajahi seisi taman ini hanya untuk memberimu setangkai mawar yang sudah layu. Tapi saat itu aku berani yakin sepenuhnya jika aku sungguh mencintaimu. Dan kini aku tidak memberimu mawar yang layu lagi. Cintaku tidak pernah berubah, tidak peduli meski bunga yang kuberikan layu atau hidup."

Sungmin mengigit bibirnya, tercengang sekaligus terharu saat 29 orang yang tadi memberinya mawar tiba-tiba berkumpul di belakang sana, memandangi mereka dengan senyum tertahan.

Sungmin menerima mawar terakhirnya dari tangan Kyuhyun. Mawar ke-30nya. Ia tersenyum, tak sanggup menyembunyikan kebahagiaan di dalam hatinya.

"Aku tidak memiliki apa-apa, mungkin tidak bisa setiap hari menghujanimu dengan semua kebahagiaan di dunia ini. Tapi aku berjanji padamu dan diriku sendiri, aku akan selalu mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku, mencintaimu setiap hari sepanjang hidupku. Dan jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin mencoba untuk membahagiakanmu."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah gelang. Gelang yang dikembalikan Sungmin waktu itu. Kemudian tanpa berkata-kata lagi ia memakaikan gelang itu di pergelangan tangan kiri Sungmin. Ia mendekati Sungmin, menatapnya dalam-dalam seolah-olah tidak ada jarak di antara mereka,

"Sebelum kau pergi ke London, aku hanya ingin memastikan aku tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama seperti yang kita lakukan lima tahun yang lalu di taman ini. Kali ini aku tidak mau terlambat lagi. Jadi sebelum kau pergi, Lee Sungmin, katakan padaku…. apa kau mau menerimaku kembali?"

Sungmin mengatup bibirnya dengan tangan, wajahnya merona merah dan dalam sekejap tawanya meledak.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Itu artinya 'iya'?"

Kemudian ia menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Semua orang yang sejak tadi menyaksikan mereka serempak bertepuk tangan, bahkan ada yang menangis terharu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Sungmin untuk pertama kalinya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan membungkuk, perlahan-lahan menciumnya dengan lembut. Semua pengunjung taman semakin bertepuk tangan. Dan tiba-tiba saja baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun sama-sama tersipu malu. Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Sungmin, melambai pada mereka,

"Terima kasih ya, sudah membantuku memberinya bunga."

Sungmin berbisik kecil setelah mereka mulai membubarkan diri masing-masing,

"Kenapa kau memakai ide konyol seperti ini? Dan kenapa kau bisa ada di sini! Kau pasti kabur dari rumah sakit ya!" Sungmin melotot cemas.

Kyuhyun seharusnya masih terbaring di rumah sakit sekarang, ia sengaja berangkat ke London tanpa memberitahunya karena ia tahu betul kondisi Kyuhyun masih sangat lemah. Bahkan ia sadar saat ini Kyuhyun tidak sanggup berdiri tegap. Hatinya terharu melihat pengorbanan pemuda itu.

"Begitu mendengar dari Heechul kau hari ini akan berangkat ke London untuk melanjutkan kuliahmu, aku langsung mencabut semua infus dari tanganku, langsung berlari ke sini!"

"Kau gila!" Sungmin tertawa,

"lalu pemain biola itu…kau juga yang menyiapkannya?"

Kyuhyun tertegun sesaat, ia mengandeng tangan Sungmin menghampiri Musisi Jalanan yang masih larut dalam permainannya itu. Kemudian mereka berdua berdiri di depannya, diam untuk menghayati setiap alunan musik biolanya dan meresapi setiap detik kebersamaan mereka.

Begitu permainannya selesai, Kyuhyun langsung menanyakan apa lagu yang dimainkannya itu mempunyai judul. Si Musisi Jalanan tersenyum pada mereka,

"Ini lagu ciptaanku sendiri, lagu yang kudapat dari begitu banyak orang yang kuamati di taman ini. Judul? Aku tidak pernah memberi judul pada setiap lagu ciptaanku. Tapi karena aku paling suka mengamati kisah cinta semua pengunjung taman ini, mungkin lagu ini akan kuberi nama Dear Love, sama seperti keinginanku untuk menyapa setiap cinta yang bersemi di sekitarku. Termasuk kalian."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian menatap Sungmin di sampingnya. Ia mempererat genggaman tangannya dan mencium kening wanitanya itu dengan sangat lembut.

**~~CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN~~**

_Dear Love…_

_Apa kalian masih ingat? _

_Dulu aku pernah mengatakan, aku ingin sekali keluar dari kehidupanku yang serba membosankan. Aku ingin sekali memiliki cerita cinta yang unik, yang indah dan berakhir bahagia. Tentu saja aku tidak berharap kisah cintaku bisa menjadi sedemikian rumit. Tapi aku lega karena pada akhirnya semua ini berakhir bahagia. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini, mungkin senang, mungkin berdebar…_

_Tapi yang pasti cinta telah membuatku bahagia.._

_Kata orang cinta itu buta. Mungkin ada benarnya juga…_

_Entah bagaimana aku menjelaskan pada kalian semua. Aku hanya ingin kalian selalu percaya bahwa cinta itu selalu ada, jangan pernah ragu mencintai seseorang hanya karena kalian takut menghadapi semua resikonya. Bukankah cinta itu selalu kuat dan siap menopang kalian?_

_Dan cinta bisa memberi sayap pada kalian semua, membawa kalian terbang tinggi. Tapi ada saatnya bagi kalian untuk jatuh…._

_Benar kata orang, semakin tinggi kita terbang, semakin keras dan sakit saat kita jatuh. Tapi jangan khawatir, sayap yang patah itu akan segera terbentuk kembali jika kalian tidak pernah berhenti percaya. _

_Hm….apa lagi yang harus kuceritakan? _

_Oh ya, Heechul sekarang sudah diangkat jadi kepala manajer di perusahaan pamannya. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati pekerjaannya. Meskipun banyak yang mengungkit-ungkit keberhasilannya dengan unsur koneksi, tapi Heechul tidak peduli. Ia memang selalu begitu. Selalu menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa mau peduli kata orang lain. Tapi sifatnya tidak pernah berubah, keras kepala dan suka sekali berganti namjachingu. Aku bahkan sudah lupa siapa nama namjachingu terbarunya. Percuma saja diingat, minggu depan juga sudah berganti kembali._

_Lalu Siwon…cinta pertamaku dan sahabat baikku. Dua minggu setelah aku sampai di London, aku menerima kabar darinya jika ia akan segera melamar Kibum. Aku turut senang, semoga saja Kibum menerima lamarannya. Aku sungguh berharap Siwon bisa bahagia._

_Sunny dan Baekhyun. Mereka seperti tidak pernah kehabisan cerita. Baekhyun masih bergelut dengan dunia tarik suaranya, jangan kaget jika suatu hari nanti kalian akan mendapatkan berita tentang sensasi penyanyi baru. Selamanya aku akan menjadi penggemar nomor satunya. Sunny sudah bertunangan dengan seorang pengusaha muda. Akhirnya mimpinya terwujud juga, menikah dengan pangeran tampan yang kaya._

_Aku dan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Meski aku sekarang sangat merindukannya. Aku di London meneruskan kuliahku dan dia di sana. Dia selalu penuh kejutan, sebentar-bentar mengatakan jabatannya sudah mau dipromosikan, sebentar-bentar mengatakan ingin pindah rumah…_

_Tapi aku rindu sekali padanya…._

_Apa kalian ada waktu untuk menyampaikan salamku padanya?_

_Katakan padanya….aku selalu mencintainya._

Sungmin menutup latopnya. Tersenyum kecil, kemudian beranjak masuk ke kamarnya.

**The End**

**Kemaren salah update, miaaaaaan #senyumcantik**

**Fiuuh akhirnya selesai juga ini ff hehe mian klo pendek (banget) chapter terakhirnya #ditabok**

**Gomawo buat yang selama ini udah review, maap ga bisa nyebutin satu persatu sama ngebales review kalian chingu tapi semua review author baca ko J #pasti**

**Yang udah follow sama favorit ff ini juga gomawo nde :D**

**Buat ribuan viewers lainnya juga makasih nde, tapi kapan-kapan boleh dong minta suaranya di kotak review hehe**

**Oke, sampai ketemu lagi di ff selanjutnya (klo ada) :D**

**Anyeong~~~~ **


End file.
